Seattle General
by RenaBug1
Summary: Edward and Bella meet at Seattle General Hospital. But will they stay together after an explosive secret from Edward's past comes to light? All human/canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm thankful for Stephenie Meyer and her dream/vision!**

BPOV

I pulled into a parking space at Seattle General Hospital in my new Toyota RAV4. My favorite mechanic, Jacob Black, had recently steered me toward this vehicle when my old truck had finally wheezed its last breath. Jacob and I used to date, but that had been years ago. I had introduced him to Nessa, a friend I met in college, and they had been steadily dating ever since. I was glad he was finally happy and moving on with his life. I think we just dated out of convenience. Not that Jake wasn't a great guy – he was, but he needed to move on, just like I did. I hadn't dated anyone else. Guys had asked me – I just wasn't interested.

During college, I had done some part-time work, transcribing dictation from various physicians for their patients. It helped pay my bills and smoothed the way for me to get a job at a doctor's office. I had been there for a couple of years when a position opened up at Seattle General. I had been selected as the executive assistant for the Chief of Staff, Carlisle Cullen, M.D. This helped Charlie, my dad, breathe a big sigh of relief as he figured I wasn't coming back home to live any time soon. I think he was secretly seeing Sue Clearwater and wanted to keep the coast clear for that. Fine by me! I liked my job and was glad I could work at the same place as a couple of friends from high school, Angela and Ben Cheney, who were now married.

I had actually been working at my job for a couple of weeks now in the unorganized chaos that came with the former executive assistant and today I was going to do something about it. I had cleared it through Dr. Cullen since this was the 4th of July holiday weekend and I could come in and work undisturbed to situate the office around the way I liked it. He thought it was a great idea and would help us work more efficiently, so he was all for it. He also gently reminded me on the 4th, I should come to his house with the rest of his staff for a barbeque. Dr. Cullen and I got along great – he was almost like a second father to me.

I looked in my rearview mirror at my chocolate colored eyes, sighed, and put my long brown hair in a ponytail. This wasn't a day to look cute. It was going to be hard work – moving files and getting all kinds of grubby. Good thing I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Once I got in the office, I tuned the radio station to one with some rockin' dance music and started in. Some things were easy to pitch right into the recycling bin, other things needed to be re-filed, mailboxes needed to be relabeled. It was a good thing this other woman retired and she wasn't still around – augh! I was totally in my element – getting things organized, dancing around the office a bit, singing off-key, having a great time…

EPOV

Being on vacation for about three weeks had actually done a world of good for me. I had needed some rest. Normally I worked like a machine, but Carlisle insisted I take some time off. I tried not to give too many hints of my personal life away, but I guess he knew how things were, deep down inside me. I had broken up with my bitch of a girlfriend, Tanya, who had been a nurse at Seattle General, over a year ago and just kept working. I tried not to let it interfere with my work – and most days, I don't think it did. But damn Carlisle – if he wasn't all perceptive and shit. Good thing that whore nurse left town as I didn't need her sleeping with any more of the doctors here at the hospital. I had heard she moved to Alaska. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

As a doctor, I tried not to be too out-of-pocket. After being at the Atlantis resort on Paradise Island in the Bahamas, I was totally unconnected with what was happening with my patients and life in general. Good thing I'd gotten a full night's rest last night. I wanted to get to the hospital and check on things before the onslaught of the holiday weekend. No doubt there were tons of emails to answer, lots of mail to go through and general housekeeping duties. Most of this would be brought on by that inefficient idiot Carlisle kept as an executive assistant. I had heard she was going to retire, but I would believe that when I saw it. She kept things in such disarray, many of the doctors were yelling at her or about her constantly. Carlisle tried to keep a lid on it, but things were out of control. Something needed to happen. I tried to stay out of his office unless I was absolutely forced to go in for some reason or another.

I strode into my office, changed into blue scrubs, and sat down, running my hand through my hair. It was going to be a long day, so I'd best get to it. After several dozen emails, I pondered an email from Carlisle, informing us he'd hired a new executive assistant, Isabella Swan. What the hell? Well, hopefully she was better than the last idiot. I got through most of my email and decided I needed to go by the Chief of Medicine's office to get my paper mail that came in while I was gone so I could sort that out. I'm a doctor and anal about all kinds of shit like that – especially if some other asshat doctor put a consult in my mailbox I needed to see while I was on vacation. Some doctors are stupid like that and don't actually read the vacation schedule. Shocking, I know.

I stopped by to pick up my mail – there was some and thankfully no consults. At least the dickweeds read the schedule! I'm amazed! There was an invitation to some barbeque at Carlisle's house on the 4th for the holiday. I thought I'd check and see if he was in his office, let him know I'd be there and that I'd returned from vacation. Usually his wife, Esme, didn't let him work on long holiday weekends, but I figured, what the hell?

I looked through the door to Carlisle's outer office and stopped short. What in God's name was going on in there? A petite young brunette was dancing around the office, randomly throwing things into the recycle bin, placing other papers into file folders, making order out of chaos, and shaking her ass around temptingly, completely oblivious to anyone or anything else. OK, I admit, I did stop and watch for awhile. I'm a red-blooded male. This creature was totally sexy and she didn't have a stitch of makeup on – not that she needed any. And she wasn't wearing anything that was overtly hot – just a t-shirt and jeans. But the way she was moving her body – so carefree and a little wild – had me more than a little turned on.

I had to find out what was going on. I unlocked Carlisle's door. She didn't even notice – still was dancing around, singing a bit off-key, shaking her ass every once in awhile. _Get a grip, Masen, you don't even know her!_ I cleared my throat softly. Still no response. "Excuse me?" I stated. At that, she whirled around, shocked, blushed a bright crimson, and yelled, "Crap! You scared me!"

I smiled in response and said, "I gathered that." I looked at her questioningly and said, "You must be Isabella Swan, Carlisle's new executive assistant?" She stammered and looked at the floor, "Um…yes. And it's Bella."

I responded, "Well, Bella, I'm Dr. Edward Masen. I work in Medical Service. You don't need to be so shy. You didn't appear to be very shy just a moment ago." She blushed again and said, "That was before I knew anyone was watching. And why are you here on the weekend?" I explained I was just coming back from vacation and was getting some things done before the holiday weekend hit.

Bella looked around her now, satisfied, with her hands on her hips and stated, "Well, I don't think there's any more damage I can do here until I get back to work on Tuesday. Guess I'm gone for the day. A shower will feel great after this! It was very nice to meet you, Dr. Masen. I will see you again on Tuesday, no doubt."

I responded, "I look forward to that."

As I watched Bella lock up Carlisle's office and walk away from me down the hallway, all I could think about – besides watching her fine ass swaying – was getting to know more about her and joining her in that shower she was going to take.

BPOV

_What the hell? Did I just say I was going to get into the shower in front of this gorgeous hunk of a doctor? God! Get a grip on yourself! Fucking doctors who think they can just sneak up on you at all hours of the day!_ I don't have white-coat anxiety – far from it. I'm not scared of doctors in the least. I never had that. But when they scare you half out of your wits when you're in the midst of a project and not expecting to see anyone! Geez! I may be afraid of needles, but not doctors in general.

And Dr. Edward Masen? Why had no one told me about him? Holy crap! He was a fucking god in scrubs if I ever saw one, even better than Dr. McDreamy. Tall with tousled bronze hair that I wanted to run my fingers through immediately, green eyes that looked like limpid pools, abs that looked hard as steel even through his scrubs, and I didn't even want to _think_ about the bottom half of him! And that English accent! Augh! I was in my car now and needed to think about traffic, not about bedding Dr. Masen! I'd be in a wreck before I knew it! He could be married for all I knew.

I made it home and into the shower. I can't say my mind didn't wander in there, wondering what Dr. Masen's hands and fingers would feel like, touching my wet skin. My fingers came up to my nipples, pinching and kneading them until they pebbled and all I could think about was the heat pooling between my legs. One hand slid down my wet body as the other stayed at my breasts. My fingers slid into the wet, open folds of my pussy and I groaned as I imagined Dr. Masen's fingers there instead. My fingers grazed my slick clit over and over again as I sped myself toward release. Finally my orgasm shuddered forth as I involuntarily shouted, "Edward!" and then blushed. Oh, sweet release! _Shit,_ I mentally chided myself, _one encounter with this guy and I'm already getting myself off in the shower, thinking of him? _I hoped I wouldn't have to face him again any time soon.

My apartment was small but quaint – nothing spectacular – but I liked it. It was only one bedroom. I didn't have a ton of furniture. I usually saved up for the nicer stuff I wanted. I liked nice clothes, linens and accessories, so I splurged on those. It also helped to have one of my best friends, Alice Brandon, working in retail. That girl could find the best deals! Her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, was a surgeon at Seattle General. They'd been talking about getting married. After my shower, I decided to order Chinese and ate that while watching one of my favorite movies – "You've Got Mail" – before going to bed. I was tired from all my expended energy today at work and well, yes, my shower activities.

I woke up early on Sunday, turned on some of my favorite dance music, and made myself a breakfast of a veggie omelet and orange juice. Then I did a bit of housecleaning while dancing around the house. I smiled a bit, thinking of Dr. Masen catching me at the office the day before. I kept things clean mostly, so there was little to do – just picking up and washing up the breakfast dishes. I needed to pick out an outfit for the barbeque. I looked outside at the weather. It looked like sunshine for the 4th of July for Seattle – amazing! I chose a red waffle weave short sleeve shirt and some jean shorts. I figured I'd take along a blue hoodie and regular jeans just in case it got cold later. Carlisle had said something about fireworks.

I logged onto my email and sent emails to my mom and my dad, letting them both know how things were going in my life. My mom and dad had divorced when I was small. She had remarried a semi-pro baseball player when I was a teenager. They were crazy-happy in love and lived in Florida now. I was glad for her and wished my dad would meet someone. Although Forks, Washington, Police Chief Swan – the workaholic – was unlikely to do that. I kept hoping, though.

I figured I'd drive to Carlisle and Esme's house a little early, just in case they needed some help setting up or anything. What's a good assistant if you can't help out? I knew he really didn't expect me to do that, but I had nothing else going on today so I might as well do what I could.

I found their home easy enough in a very nice neighborhood of Seattle and both Carlisle and Esme greeted me warmly. Esme put me right to work in the kitchen, dicing up some fruit. I was glad to be of help to her. She was telling me all the people Carlisle had invited – which sounded like a ton to me – and I kept dicing, hoping we had enough for everyone.

**Author's Note: If you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, please review. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful for Stephenie Meyer's dream/vision.  
Rated M for language, lemons (they're arriving soon!), lust, love & all other good "l" words!**

EPOV

_God, I hate these things!_ Some kind of cheesy 4th of July party. We didn't have these in England. Isn't this when they sacrifice the Americans? Er…I guess not. _Fuck!_ What the hell does one do at a 4th of July party anyway? Eat? Get drunk? Well, I was all for those things! I just hope no one gets so drunk we have to peel them off the highway and take them to the hospital and fix them up…or worse. That takes all the fun out of a party. And who the hell was coming to this event? Were nurses and secretaries going to be swarming the place? Not that I had anything against nurses and secretaries per se. But a lot of them were just gold diggers and I didn't want or need any part of that.

I put on the first thing I found in my closet that wasn't scrubs – jeans, an emerald green t-shirt, and my beloved black Nikes. I grabbed a black jacket out of the coat closet just in case in got cold later. Carlisle's flyer had mentioned some shit about fireworks. What the hell ever. Americans have some crazy-ass holidays.

I drove my Volvo SUV to Carlisle's a little late. It looked like the party had already started and that was fine with me. Maybe I could just blend in. I let myself in the front door as I knew no one was going to be answering with everyone gathered in the backyard. A couple of people I knew were actually in the house so I stopped and greeted them, then continued on my way outside.

I expected to see Carlisle manning the grill at this event, but he was not. It looked like he had some caterers already taking care of such things. He and Esme had no doubt added more to the buffet spread that was already out. I went over to the drink display, grabbed an imported beer for some liquid courage, turned around and scanned the crowd. _Excellent!_ I thought. _Jasper Whitlock and his fiancée, Alice, were here._ I'll go and chat them up.

"Jazz! Alice!" I called to them through the crowd. I knew they could hear me, even through the music as they turned their heads slightly and waved in my direction. They were talking with some other people but motioned me over. I joined their little group and noticed briefly that one petite girl with long brown wavy hair was standing with her back to me, chatting animatedly with Alice. We stood, enjoying the music and the company and waited for the girls to get done with their talk. Soon, Jazz said to the petite brunette, "Bella Swan, we have someone we'd like you to meet, Dr. Edward Masen. He's on staff at the hospital." She turned to face me and a beautiful blush ran to her cheeks automatically. "Um…hi," she stammered. I grinned a crooked grin at her encouragingly and said, "Actually, Miss Swan – Bella – and I already met yesterday when she was cleaning her office at work."

I glanced down and saw that her Coke glass was almost empty. I gestured to it and asked, "May I get you a refill?" Suddenly the blush was gone from her face and she stated flatly, "No, I'm perfectly capable of getting my own drink. Thank you," and stalked away from us. I looked to Alice, who said quietly, "I know you're trying to be nice, Edward, but Bella's very independent. She doesn't need a man in her life. She doesn't want to have to rely on anyone." I looked over toward Bella at the drink table and a swell rose up in me. I wanted her to rely on _me_. I wanted her to want a man in her life – I wanted her to want _me_ in her life.

BPOV

_Are you fucking kidding me? Dr. Edward Masen has to be here – at this party? And he has to know Jazz and Alice? Oh well, of course he does. Dammit all to the fiery pits of hell!_ I stomped away from the little group, thrusting my chin in the air for extra emphasis, hoping Dr. Masen caught that. I was an independent woman and didn't need some doctor catering to my needs, thank you very much. OK, yes, just looking at him turned me on – but he probably turned on 90 percent of the female staff!

I asked the man behind the drink table to refill my Coke and to add a healthy dose of rum, took a big sip, and got in the food line, which was just starting. Dr. Cullen was right near me. "Are you having a good time, Bella?" "A great time, thank you, Carlisle!" I responded with a smile. He told me then the catering staff would take care of any other needs anyone would have, so he wouldn't need my help – I should just enjoy the party. _Great – I could spend it avoiding Dr. Masen._

I found an empty table, sat down with my food and started eating and drinking more of that delicious rum and Coke. Jazz and Alice joined me shortly. I loved these two people and they were great for each other. Alice began brightly, "Bella, please don't be mad at me!" How could I be mad at Alice? I adored her! "I invited Edward to sit with us." OK…maybe I could start being mad at Alice. Edward sat at the one available seat next to me. Darn these tables for four! I could hardly ask the lovebirds to sit across from each other. Jazz and Alice were speaking quietly between themselves, so unless I wanted to be totally rude and just listen to the music playing, I would have to talk to Edward.

I huffed out a long breath and started, "So, Dr. Masen –"

"Please, call me Edward," he replied gently.

"OK, _Edward_, how long have you worked at Seattle General?" "About six years."

"From your accent, I gather you're from England. When did you come to the States?" He looked at me, trying to decide if I really wanted to know or was just making polite conversation. He must've found the right answer because he responded, "About ten years ago."

I continued on, "And where is your family?" "None of them are alive any longer," he said with a sad note in his voice. "I'm sorry to hear that," I said quickly.

"Why didn't you bring your girlfriend to the party?" I asked, casually looking around, thinking she may materialize at any moment. He quietly said he'd broken up with his last girlfriend over a year ago.

"How old are you?" I asked next. "Just turned 30," he replied.

He smiled that crooked smile at me again and asked, "Is the inquisition over? Can I ask the same of you?" _Damn if he didn't dazzle me._ I explained briefly that I was 26, about my family and Jacob. He already knew when I'd started at the hospital. He did seem interested in hearing about my not-very-exciting life, which surprised me.

I noticed Dr. Cullen and Esme were the first ones up to dance. _There was dancing at this party?_ I was definitely rolling my eyes now. Well, I would just sit here and watch. Dancing and I did not get along. I could twist an ankle before I could blink an eye. Several other couples joined them out on the lawn, as did Jazz and Alice. Edward and I just watched them for awhile as I took more long drinks from my rum and Coke.

Finally he said to me, "Bella, would you like to dance with me?" I told him – straight up – that I didn't dance. He smiled, leaned toward me and whispered, "I beg to differ. I saw you dancing plain as day in your office." I blushed and said that twisting an ankle was a definite possibility. He smiled again and said, "Well then, you'd be dancing at the right party. It's full of doctors who could help you with that. Besides, I'll take care of you. Trust me." I looked at him dubiously, but held out my hand to him as he stood up. It's a good thing I didn't look into those green eyes too long – I would've been totally gone.

EPOV

I led Bella out onto a space of lawn just as the DJ started spinning a slow song. As soon as I put my arm around her waist and reached up to grasp her small hand with mine and she did the same, damn if she didn't feel so _right_ there. And I swear I could feel some sort of electric current running through every place our bodies were touching. I wondered if she could feel it as well. I knew I had never felt this with any of my past girlfriends – not Tanya, not anyone. I hadn't had that many girlfriends. I'd been choosy over the years. I'd been more interested in getting my education, coming to the States – guess I had a more serious head on my shoulders than some of my bonehead friends.

I remember getting lost inside my own head and pulling Bella closer. Now that electric current was running all over me. She didn't pull away and I was grateful for that. I suddenly remembered Alice telling me Bella was an independent woman. I'd have to take things slowly with her if I wanted any kind of chance with her at all. Not that the horny teenager side of my brain wasn't screaming for me to take her inside Carlisle's house and explore her body in all directions.

After three or four slow songs, the DJ put on a fast tempo one and I had a feeling Bella wouldn't be up for that. I looked down into those milk chocolate eyes and asked her if she'd like to sit this one out. "Please," she begged. I guided her back to our table. I took her glass without asking and had it filled with rum and Coke again and grabbed myself another beer and brought them back to the table. "Thank you," she said when I returned, "You didn't have to do that." "I know – I wanted to." She smiled and we both took a big sip of our respective drinks.

"So, what do you know about these fireworks?" I asked her. "Don't you know about fireworks?" "I'm normally working," I replied. She giggled and said, "Well, Edward, that's pretty boring. You should try living a little!" I said, "You know, I think you may be right about that!" And Miss Bella Swan didn't know how much I'd like her to fit into my living a _lot_.

It was getting pretty dark about this time and couples were starting to lie on the grass and forgo the dancing. I raised my eyebrow to Bella and she nodded her head. Since I wasn't a fireworks expert, she guided us through the crowd to a perfect spot and we sat on the grass. She then threw herself flat on her back and looked up at the dark sky. I kept myself propped up on one elbow, just looking at the perfection that I was finding in her. "Are you cold?" I asked her. "No, I'm good," she said, smiling. "Edward," she said, pulling at my elbow, "you can't watch fireworks propped up like that. You have to watch them looking straight up." By this point, I was beginning to see that Bella didn't often drink and she was starting to feel the effects of her rum and Coke's by being kind of giggly and silly. As long as she was letting me near her, I wasn't complaining. I let her pull me down next to her and we watched the show. It was fantastic! The childlike wonder on her face was hypnotic. I was also enjoying that delicious electric current that was occurring between Bella's hand and mine that were next to each other on the grass.

When the fireworks were over, I exclaimed, "That was the best thing ever, Bella!" I looked over at her. She was sound asleep. I tried to rouse her from sleep, but she seemed pretty happy where she was.

The crowd was starting to thin out now and thankfully, Jazz and Alice were coming our direction. Alice wrinkled up her forehead and said, "How much did you give her to drink, Edward?" I held up my hands in defense and said, "Hey! I didn't get her drunk on purpose. I didn't know she wasn't much of a drinker!" She said to Jazz, "C'mon, Jazz, let's get her home." I interrupted and said I wanted to help. They looked at each other for a moment and then shrugged.

Alice found Bella's hoodie and extra jeans along with her car keys. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her out the side yard entrance to my car and buckled her in. Even this didn't wake her. Jazz drove their car and Alice drove Bella's RAV4. At Bella's apartment, I lifted her from the car and she moaned my name sleepily and lolled her head against my shoulder; I carried her in and Alice showed me where the bedroom was. She pulled the sheets and comforter down as I gently lay Bella on her bed. I got some aspirin and water for her out of her bathroom as Alice undressed her and got her settled under the covers. Yes, my horny mind protested, I wanted to be the one doing that for her – but I also wanted her to remember any time we spent together like that the next day.

Alice spoke quietly to Bella, saying, "You're at home now, sweetie, and in bed. I'll call you tomorrow to see how you feel. Sleep well. Love you." She lightly touched her shoulder and stepped away from the bed. I brought the aspirin and water and placed them on her nightstand. I looked down at Bella's innocent, sleeping form and whispered, "I hope to see you again soon as well, my Bella." Then we all left her apartment as Alice locked the door securely.

**If you liked or not, please hit review. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer's dream/vision.  
Please don't copy my original work. I'll send the Volturi after you. smile **

BPOV

_Oooooooooh! What is this banging in my head? Where am I?_ I opened one eye and looked around. I saw I was in my bed at home. I looked over at my nightstand and saw the aspirin and water. I wasn't exactly sure how those got there, but I was grateful. I sat up a bit and swallowed them when I saw the clock said a bit after 9 a.m. I _never_ sleep this late! I lay my head back down on my soft pillow and tried to piece together the events of the night before.

It was the 4th of July – a party at Carlisle's house. I was talking with Jazz and Alice. That darn Dr. Edward Masen had shown up. We had started talking. He wasn't as bad as I had initially thought – although he probably still had dazzled most of the female staff at the hospital. I think I started drinking after that. Then there was some dancing. Had he really convinced me to dance with him? _He was slick – I'd have to give him that._ Mmmm…I remembered a very nice tingly feeling I got through my body as he held me close to him. There were some fireworks – and was he trying to hold my hand during those? I couldn't remember clearly_. I was going to have to stop drinking around him!_ And then how did I get into bed? Did Jazz carry me here? I couldn't remember anything about that.

I got up slowly and stretched. Good thing today was a holiday from work. I'd need it to recover. Maybe I could spend the day catching up on email from work and home or just puttering around the house. I really didn't feel like going out anywhere just yet. I put my hair up in a ponytail and made myself a quick breakfast of toast and eggs. After breakfast, I decided to start checking email – nothing from my parents, but that didn't surprise me. They had their own lives going on and I never expected them to write back right away. Then as I was deleting through junk mail, one email caught my eye:

_From: Edward Masen_

_To: Bella Swan_

_Good morning Bella! I hope this email finds you feeling much better this morning. I was glad I was able to assist in getting you home in one piece last night._

_Would you like to have coffee with me this afternoon at the Starbucks nearest your apartment? Please call me on my cell and say "yes."_

_Edward_

_Well, cocky bastard, wasn't he?_ And then another horrifying thought came to my befuddled brain. Did he get me undressed? I was going to kill Alice Brandon! I called her on the phone immediately. "Good morning!" she answered brightly.

"Alice!" I groaned. "What, sunshine?" "Please tell me Dr. Masen did not see me in any state of undress." She assured me, "No, sweetie. I took care of all that while he was out of the room getting you your aspirin and water. Now how are you feeling?"

"Augh…better now that I've eaten breakfast. I may live. Although my head still hurts. Maybe I need caffeine." _Now where the hell had that thought come from?_ Oh yes, Mr. Cocky Bastard. "In fact, Dr. Masen sent me an email and wants to know if I will meet him at Starbucks later today."

Alice replied, although I could almost hear her holding her breath, "And what did you say?" I said, "I haven't responded yet. What should I say?" "I think you should go meet him. Have fun, Bells. It's been a long time since you dated anyone."

"Yeah, yeah," I agreed. We chatted a bit more and then hung up. Another thought came to me. _Where the hell had Edward got my email?_ From Alice? I groaned. Oh hell no – I had to be Miss Efficient, updating the damn recall cascade, adding everyone's home and cell phone numbers and email addresses. _Well, wasn't I just the fucking Executive Assistant of the Year?_ I pulled up my list of phone numbers and went down the list until I got to Edward's name and dialed his cell number.

"Hello?" he said in that drop-dead sexy British accent. I started, "Hello Edward. This is Bella Swan. I'm not sure if you remember me from last night but…" His chuckle made me smile as well. "You seem to have invited me out to Starbucks this afternoon." "Yes, and I very much meant that," he assured me. "OK," I agreed. "How about 3 p.m.?" He said that would be great and he'd meet me there.

I puttered around the house for a bit, took a shower, dressed in some red shorts and a peasant blouse with some flowers embroidered around the neckline for color, and decided to leave my hair down. I had plenty of time to get to the restaurant without rushing and being out of breath. And regardless of what Alice Brandon thought – this _wasn't_ a date! Geez!

As I approached Starbucks, I saw him standing outside, waiting for me. I couldn't miss him, tall, jawline that could split granite, tousled hair, crooked smile on his face, devastatingly handsome, looking right at me. _Crap – what was getting into me?_ While we waited in a short line, he made sure I was ok from the night before and I assured him I was. After we had our coffee in hand, we decided to take a short drive to Alki Beach Park and walk along the shoreline.

Edward opened up more about his history. He told me his parents had passed away in a car accident when he was in college in England. His father had been a lawyer and had been pretty well-off financially. His father would've preferred him to go into law, but Edward's heart was in medicine. His father understood his need to be happy and encouraged him along. He said there were more opportunities in the States with medicine, so he moved here and got his citizenship fairly quickly

He also told me more about his most recent girlfriend, a nurse named Tanya. _Did I want to hear this?_ Augh! They had met at the hospital and started dating. Just before they were going to move in together, he discovered she was sleeping around on him with some other doctors at the hospital. He'd been devastated at the time as he was going to ask her to marry him. He grabbed my hand gently and emphatically stated, "But, Bella, I'm definitely over that now," and I could see in his eyes that he was.

I told him about growing up in a broken home – my mom moving out when I was about 5 years old and leaving me with my dad. There were a couple of summers I was shuffled back and forth, but Charlie saw how hard it was on me and he finally put his foot down and said, "No more." I actually had a better relationship with my mom now that she was remarried and happy with Phil – maybe time did heal all wounds.

Talking about Jacob wasn't difficult for me. I told Edward the truth – we dated in high school and into college. We were more like good buddies instead of dating material. With a smile, I told him I introduced him to a friend of mine in college and they'd been dating ever since, so at least someone got a happy ending.

About that time, we were back at Edward's car and I noticed he was still holding my hand. It wasn't in a possessive way – just comfortable and protective – like it belonged there somehow. He gave me that dazzling crooked smile again and said, "I should get you some dinner. You can't run on caffeine all day!" "Edward…" I started to protest and he wouldn't let me finish. He pulled me closer to him and whispered right in my ear, "Please, Bella – I want to." _Well damn…_

EPOV

I could listen to Bella Swan all day long, but she looked like she was starting to drag a little and needed some food. I was surprised at how long she actually let me hold her hand. I hadn't actually _planned_ on holding her hand for that long – it just sort of happened. I was making a point about my former relationship. But she didn't pull her hand away, so I kept it safely tucked into mine. It felt so natural, like her hand belonged there, and that electric current was back between us – so I wasn't minding a bit.

I brought her around to the passenger side door of my Volvo and opened the door for her. She seemed surprised when I did that. Hadn't anyone done those sorts of things for her before? I suggested a fast food restaurant and was so glad when she agreed. Fast food was one of my guilty pleasures. I was in a goofy mood – must've been the great company – so we had a great time laughing and joking around through dinner. I was glad she was opening up more with me and not being so shy. It did my heart a world of good.

Afterwards, I took her to her apartment. Bella said, "It's ok, Edward. I can just get out here. There's a ton of traffic because of the holiday. See you at work tomorrow?" _Was she kidding me?_ "Bella, no." I drove her around to her parking lot that we had used the other night we brought her home and parked my Volvo there. I took her hand in mine again and said, "I had a really nice day today. You?" She smiled back and me and said, "Yes, of course." I decided to go for the big guns then and asked, "I know we just met the other day and all, but I'd really like to date you." For a fraction of a second, I think my heart stopped beating. Then she looked up at me through her lashes and responded, "I'd like that." If she wouldn't think I was a total nut job, I'd fling open the car door right here and do back flips with joy through the parking lot.

I pulled her to me and hugged her awkwardly with one arm, burying my face in her hair. It smelled like faint strawberries. _Absolutely heady._ "Well," I smiled, "this is sort of inconvenient. Let me walk you home." She readily agreed. I came around to her side of the car, took her hand again and walked her up to her apartment. We chatted easily along the way, about nothing of great consequence. At her door, there was a pause as she opened her door and stated, "I'm home." I stared into her eyes and said, "My Bella, I want to kiss you." There was no hesitation on her part as she tipped her face up to mine. I cupped her chin in my hand and brought my lips to hers. It was a sweet kiss, full of promise. I then kissed her cheek and then began kissing down her neck. Bella wound her arms around my neck. _Masen, you have got to get a grip on yourself! You are going to ruin this experience for her._ I sighed and said roughly, "I should go." She huffed out a small sigh as well and nodded. "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow at work." I smiled at her, then turned and left. My body was screaming at me to go back and finish what I started.

I drove back to my own apartment once my body calmed down enough to drive and looked out at the city lights. Being a doctor did afford some nice things – a great view of the city, nice clothes, a great car – but really, what was all of it if you didn't have anyone to share that with? Nothing really. I knew exactly who I wanted to share all of it with and I had just dropped her off at her own apartment. _Bloody hell – was I becoming a big sap romantic?_ Eh – I guess I'd always been a big sap romantic when I'd seen the relationship my parents shared over the years. I'd wanted a relationship just like theirs.

I went into my second bedroom I'd turned into a small office and turned on the light. I turned on the laptop computer sitting on the desk and waited impatiently for it to come to life. I flicked immediately to the email program. The best time to start the rest of your life was right now, I decided. I was surprised to see an incoming email waiting for me.

_From: Bella Swan_

_To: Edward Masen_

_Edward, Thank you so much for today! I had a very nice time. I hope you arrived home safely._

_Bella_

My grin stretched from ear to ear. If the holiday traffic wasn't so bad, I'd jump back in my car and go back over to her apartment and beg her on my hands and knees to let me back in the door. But for now, I guess email would have to work. Maybe our relationship would progress through email like one of those movies. Geez – that was so corny it even made me groan. I hit "reply" immediately.

_From: Edward Masen_

_To: Bella Swan_

_Bella, I also had a wonderful time with you and want to do it again soon. Would you like to go to dinner with me on Tuesday night at 7 at the Brasa Restaurant?_

_Edward_

Yes, I could've just picked up the phone and called her. _Guess I turned into some sort of pansy ass._ If she was going to say "no," I didn't want to hear it in my ear. I guess in black and white would've made it more final. As I was staring out into the night, contemplating the fact that I was becoming a pansy ass, my email program alerted me to an incoming email. I felt like taking some advice I'd given to patients – put your head between your knees and take deep breaths. _Masen, grow some balls already, would ya?_ I clicked to open the email.

_From: Bella Swan_

_To: Edward Masen_

_I'd be delighted!_

_Bella_

_Holy crap!_ She said yes! I let out a big "Yes! Woohoo!" that probably woke up the neighbors, but I didn't care. My Bella was going out with me – tomorrow night! I was a happy man. Now off to the shower to take care of that aching need that was still coursing through my body and I'd sleep like a baby…

**Let me know your thoughts. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.  
Please don't copy my original work or the Volturi will show up on your doorstep.**

BPOV

_Why, oh why, did Edward have to stop kissing me?_ It was the most fantastic kiss I'd ever had in my life and I never wanted it to stop. And when he started kissing down my neck – I was dizzy just thinking about it. I almost started grabbing fistfuls of his gorgeous bronze hair and moaning. Whenever Jacob had kissed me, it was never like that. I wanted to wrap my legs around Edward, have him carry us into my apartment, and let him have his way with me right inside the door. _Wow – I needed to make sure Edward kissed me again – and soon!_

The next day, I dressed in a white cotton dress that had a small white cherry pattern printed over it. Since it was unseasonably hot in Seattle, I decided to put my hair up. Thankfully Alice had shown me how to walk in stilettos and I had a pair of white ones to match. Since my office was now mostly clean, I didn't have to worry about sitting in dust any longer.

Carlisle had called a staff meeting for 9 a.m. I had the conference room ready for the meeting and was sitting up front near him at about 8:50 a.m. Doctors were notoriously late to staff meetings. I knew they had patients to take care of, but you'd think they would have some respect for their boss. I had brought in bagels, juices and water, which was something the former executive assistant never did. Carlisle didn't think it was necessary. I thought he might be able to boost attendance if word got out that food was provided. I believe I heard several of the doctors on their cell phones, calling their colleagues saying food was involved when they were in line to come into the room. Maybe my plan had worked. I turned around at one point and saw Jasper was there. He gave a little wave and I waved back.

Carlisle got up and called the meeting to order. My job was to record the minutes of this meeting. My attention was focused on Carlisle as someone sat in the chair next to me. I was concentrating on what he was saying and didn't really notice until the person's thigh brushed up against mine – and an electric current shot through me. All rational thought went right out the window as I looked up into Edward's green eyes and his crooked smile. _Crap – I needed to pay attention to Carlisle and what he was saying._ Thankfully he was switching topics. Edward inched his thigh away from mine and my concentration returned. He was saying the Chief of Medicine was going to be out on personal leave for quite some time as his wife was ill with cancer. Due to this, several of the medical doctors would be rotating through the role while he was out. Carlisle stated he and I would be working on the list today and that it would be sent out by email later. Once that announcement was made, the meeting was over.

Edward looked at me again seriously and asked, "Bella, may I see you for a moment?" I answered, "Of course." We went into the next conference room, which I knew wasn't going to be occupied for the next half hour.

"Yes?" I turned and asked when we were in the room.

He closed the door gently and then was near me, quick as lightning. "Isabella, do you know what you're doing to me in that dress? You are totally turning me on. I was trying to be a gentleman with you, but you're making it difficult." I think he almost growled out that last bit. "Me?" I squeaked out. His lips were on mine then and I was responding. And not that innocent, chaste kiss of last night. This was a crashing, desperate kiss of pure need, want and desire. How long were we kissing like that? It seemed like hours. It couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes.

Finally, I drug my lips away and whispered, "Edward…" This seemed to snap him back to reality and where he was. He said roughly, "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." "There's nothing to apologize for," I said as I stroked his hair. It was incredibly soft and I wanted to run my fingers through it for hours. "Besides," I continued with a wink, "don't we have a date later?" He dazzled me with a smile then. His beeper went off just then as I straightened my skirt. "Patients call, my Bella," he said, as he lightly kissed my cheek and was through the door. _Holy crap – this was one of my more innocent dresses – what would he do when I wore one of those that Alice forced me to buy that I thought was a tad more revealing?_

The rest of my day was productive. Carlisle and I worked on the Chief of Medicine rotation schedule. I was pleased to see Edward's name listed on it quite a lot. I had heard he was an excellent doctor and this just confirmed it. Carlisle wouldn't want someone who didn't know what they were doing heading up the Medicine department – even in an acting capacity.

I was able to have lunch with Angela. Ben wasn't able to have lunch with us as he was busy working on a project and would have lunch later. We had a great time catching up. I told her I was starting to see Dr. Masen and she was thrilled. Angela had always been one of my sweetest friends. She really did care about me and wasn't the type to gossip about it to everyone in the hospital.

Later in the afternoon, I was going through my email and found this:

_From: Edward Masen_

_To: Bella Swan_

_I'm looking forward to our date later. I've missed you. Today my job is getting in the way of me romancing you. Let's run away to a deserted island where I could wine and dine you._

_Edward_

I giggled at that as I hit reply.

_From: Bella Swan_

_To: Edward Masen_

_Do they have much good food and wine on deserted islands? I'm looking forward to tonight also._

_Bella_

Almost instantaneously, a response came back:

_From: Edward Masen_

_To: Bella Swan_

_Groan…you're so right, my ever-practical Bella. I'd have to hunt things down on the island, skin them, and then roast them over a fire, which I'd have to build. Then grow our own grapes. It's starting to sound like a lot of work. Guess we'd best keep our day jobs._

_Edward_

He could be so silly when he wanted to be and then so very passionate – as I spent some time thinking about our kiss earlier in the conference room. I didn't want our relationship to just be about sex. I wasn't that kind of woman. I mean, it was fine to add that into the mix, but I wanted so much more.

EPOV

Finally this workday was over! I was at home after my shower and dressing in a suit and tie. I kept thinking back to earlier in the day when I sat next to Bella in that staff meeting. _Dammit if she wasn't wearing that innocent-looking white dress._ I swear I was mentally chanting to Carlisle to get the meeting over already so I could take Bella somewhere and have my way with her. I barely got the words out that I wanted to see her for a moment. I don't know if she read it in my eyes or what, but she seemed to know I meant privately. As soon as that conference room door shut, I growled out some caveman words and slid up against her perfect body and began kissing her like it was the last thing I'd do on earth. Finally I let her breathe a little and she broke me out of my frenzy. I did apologize for not acting like a gentleman. And she teased me about our date later tonight – now!

I drove to her apartment, willing my dick to stay in my pants for the night. I stopped by the florist shop on the way and then walked to her door and rang the bell. She answered the door and was a perfect vision in a short black dress with goddess-like heels on. I handed her the perfect white rose I'd just picked up and we went inside so she could put it in some water. I stood behind her as we both looked at the rose and I said into her strawberry-scented hair, "Bella, I want to kiss you again – here, now – but I know it will mess up those beautiful lips of yours." She turned around and wound her arms around my neck and drug her small hands through my hair as she brought her lips closer to mine. The overwhelming need, want and desire was still there – just like it was earlier today. I never wanted to stop kissing this beautiful woman.

Bella pushed back on my chest carefully and smiled up at me. She said, "Oh Edward, I love kissing you. And lipstick can always be fixed, so don't worry about that." She gave me a smaller kiss, then put her hand in mine and we walked to my car together.

Our dinner at Brasa Restaurant was going wonderfully. We were getting to know each other even better as the night went on – likes and dislikes, more laughing, some serious things. I liked this place – they didn't rush you. At one point, I felt something on my ankle. _What the hell?_ The sensation was now making its way farther up my calf. Bella just continued talking like nothing else was going on. My dick knew something completely different. "Bella," I breathed. She smiled sexily at me, but just kept talking. _Dammit! Was I going to have to scream out, "Check, please!" to the first waiter who walked by?_ I caught her foot with my hands and began massaging it. She let out a light moan. _Crap!_ _Maybe that wasn't the right thing to do._ I do believe my dick just wanted to hear more of that, but in stereo, thank you very much.

Suddenly, a man at a table near us began clutching his chest. The woman with him screamed. Bella immediately dropped her foot and stared over at the couple. I got up almost immediately and hurried over. Thankfully with the woman's scream my throbbing dick had gone down considerably. I unbuttoned the man's shirt and assessed him. He was definitely having a heart attack. His wife was unsure if he had taken his medication earlier in the day. The restaurant did not have anything to assist me, although they did call 911 for me. Thankfully the hospital was just a short ride away.

I threw Bella the keys to my car so she could follow the ambulance. I rode with the man and his wife in the ambulance to Seattle General. Once inside the emergency room, we worked on him quickly to stabilize him. I knew he would be in the ER for another few hours and then most likely moved to the cardiac intensive care unit for observation, so I left him in the care of the ER doctors and set off to find Bella.

I found her in the ER waiting room. "Hi," I said with a smile, "Sorry about that." "It's ok," she said, "It's what you do. I'm very proud of you." I put my arm around her and we went to get my car.

I grinned playfully at her when we were both inside, "I seem to recall we were doing something a lot more entertaining a bit earlier." Bella blushed a beautiful crimson color that I could see even in the gathering darkness. "Edward," she whispered. I leaned over the console to her and kissed her soundly. She kissed me right back, her hands back in my hair. I loved it when she did that. I finally pulled myself away from her beautiful lips and said, "I should let you get some sleep tonight. Because I think if I invited myself in, neither of us would be sleeping." She blushed again, but kept her hand in mine as we drove through the city streets back to her apartment.

At her door, we kissed again with passion and Bella said, "Edward, thank you for tonight. I did have a very nice time. Thank you for inviting me." I replied, "You are welcome. There's no one I'd rather spend time with than you – and I mean that." I held her close to me as we kissed again. Damn if her ankle in those goddess shoes didn't start twisting itself around my calf and my dick started twitching immediately. "Bella," I warned. "I know," she sighed and I reluctantly let her go as I let her shut her apartment door between us.

**Author's Note: Please hit review and let me know whether you liked this chapter or not. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I claim this story line, though. Please don't copy it.  
Might be some lemony goodness start happening in this chapter. As always, there's not-suitable-for-younger-peeps language.**

BPOV

Wednesday was totally suckish. It was absolutely hell on wheels. There were meetings that Carlisle and I needed to attend, other meetings that needed to be scheduled with people who weren't very accommodating, letters needing to be typed, just an all-around no-good-very-bad day.

A very good thing that happened was when I returned to my office from one of these horrendous headache-inducing meetings, there were a dozen pink roses on my desk. I plucked the card out of them immediately and read: _"My Bella – Thank you for being you. Yours, Edward."_ That man was such a romantic. _Yum!_ As I stood and thought about it for a moment, when we were out and about, he never looked at other women. I mean, he gave them a cursory glance, but it was like I was the sole focus of his attention. I liked that about him.

I plunged my face near the roses and took a big whiff as Carlisle came into the office. "Those are beautiful!" he exclaimed. "May I ask who they are from?" I looked a bit uncertain, but answered, "Dr. Masen." He motioned me into his office and said, "Let's chat, Bella." _Oh great,_ I thought, _am I going to get into trouble?_ I didn't remember reading anything explicitly that there couldn't be any interoffice dating/relationships. There were people who worked here who were married to each other!

Carlisle started out, "Bella, when you first came to work here, was it your intention to capture the attention of a physician and start climbing some sort of social ladder?" I thought the horror on my face said it all, but replied, "Oh my god, no," and sincerely meant every word. He responded, "I didn't think so. Was just making sure. I think Edward is a fine physician and man. He dated someone in the past here, which he probably told you about." As I nodded, he continued, "I think you're definitely more mature than that person ever was or will be. If you were going to date anyone on my staff, I would say Edward is a fine choice. And, in case you were wondering, no, you aren't going to get into trouble." He ended with a smile. I smiled back at him as I left his office.

Before I started on my next project, I had to send a quick email:

_From: Bella Swan_

_To: Edward Masen_

_Oh Edward – Thank you for the roses! They are absolutely gorgeous! You do spoil me, but I'm not complaining._

_Bella_

Yes, I suppose I could've paged him, but he is a doctor and he does have patients to attend to. He must've had a busy day as well because I never heard back from him until I was getting ready to shut down my computer for the night.

_From: Edward Masen_

_To: Bella Swan_

_My Bella – I'm glad you got your roses. They are not as beautiful as you are. I wasn't able to respond until now due to asshat colleagues. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. Right now, I'd like nothing better than to be holding you in my arms and kissing you senseless. But tonight I need some rest. I'd sleep better with my arms wrapped around you._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

I knew just what he meant. I just wanted to go home, throw something in the microwave, and hopefully fall asleep in front of the television or fall into bed as soon as possible and forget that today ever happened – except for my lovely roses. _But wait – what? He'd sleep better with his arms wrapped around me? Holy crap! _Guess he was picking up on my not-too-subtle hints.

Thursday was no better than Wednesday. Would this week never end? I loved Edward's term – _asshat._ There were a _lot_ of people I could put in that category. People were bugging me left, right and center and I kept feeling like I couldn't catch up with anything. I think Carlisle could see my blood pressure rising right in front of him as at about 3 p.m., he told me I could leave for the day.

I hadn't heard from Edward all day, so I figured his day was about as wonderful as my own. I thought I'd head to the grocery store and get my grocery shopping done for the next week and get some cookie ingredients so I could bake Edward some of my white chocolate chip cookies. While I was at the store, my cell phone rang. I answered, "Hello?" Edward's panicked voice came on the line, "My Bella, are you ok?" "Yes, Edward, of course. Calm down. What's wrong?"

I heard him let out a whoosh of air as he began explaining, "I went to Carlisle's office to see you as I finally got a moment's peace. Carlisle wasn't there and neither were you. I was worried." I giggled and said, "Well, Carlisle thought my blood pressure was getting the better of me today, so he let me leave early. So I'm at the grocery store, getting my weekly groceries."

"Ohhhh," he said, sounding like he was getting comfortable in his office chair. "So you're out in public. Should I see if I could make you blush?" I giggled again, flushing immediately, "Oh, there's no doubt you could do that, Dr. Masen."

"Dr. Masen, is it?" he questioned and I could almost hear him grinning wickedly. "Oh, Isabella, you will pay for that." "And just how is that?" I asked. "You let me worry about that, my Bella."

I responded back, "You better just be nice. I was going to make you something." Instantly, he was curious, "What?" I evaded his question and wouldn't tell him. He pouted for awhile in a silly way. Finally I relented and told him it would be something he'd like. He would just have to wait until the morning to get it. _Sheesh – men!_

I finished my shopping, went home, made Edward's cookies, made something simple for dinner, watched some television, and went to bed. I thought about how nice it would be to be held by Edward all night long. Augh – before long, I had to turn my attention to something else as that train of thought was just frustrating me and not getting me any closer to sleep.

EPOV

My Bella was making me something! I was like a kid on Christmas morning! Was I bouncing in the seat of my Volvo on the way to work? I might've been. I was becoming totally over the moon for this woman. I needed to tell her – and soon. And I wanted to be with her – in every way. Friday was going to be a good day – I could just feel it.

I went to my office and shut the door so I could change into my scrubs. There, on the middle of my desk, was a large plastic container filled with white chocolate chip cookies. _Oh my god – can this woman read my mind?_ White chocolate chip cookies were my absolute favorite thing in the whole world! I stripped off my jeans and t-shirt and stepped into my scrubs like a wild man and opened the plastic container reverently – like these cookies were the crown jewels. I carefully took one out and bit into it. _Holy mother of God!_ _This was like an orgasm in cookie form._ Was I supposed to keep chewing? Was I supposed to bow down and pray? Did I say Friday was going to be a good day? Check that – _it was going to be the best fucking day on record._

I managed to keep chewing and devoured that entire cookie and took another one. If another doctor came in here and thought he was entitled to these, I would break every bone in both his hands. I'm not normally prone to violence, but I could be for these cookies. I knew where I had to go now – to see the most wonderful baker in the entire universe – and I had to go right now – patients be damned. I made sure my office was locked and I headed up to Carlisle's office.

I ran into Carlisle on the way up to his office. He was headed off to some meeting. We said our "good mornings" and I continued on. I hoped I didn't have any cookie crumbs on my scrub top. I didn't want any evidence or anyone asking me where they could get any cookies, because I sure as hell wasn't sharing those. I stepped inside Carlisle's outer office and stopped dead in my tracks.

Bella was on the phone with someone, standing up behind her desk. She was in a short-sleeved red polka dot dress with red patent leather goddess shoes. The dress flattered her breasts beautifully and I couldn't stop staring. Her beautiful brown hair was in soft waves down her back. Whoever she was talking to on the phone better hurry the fuck up because I wasn't going to wait much longer. Finally I got my feet to move to stand behind her. She was still on the phone as I pushed her hair aside and started kissing her neck. She wrapped up her phone call pretty quickly then and hung up. "Edward," she breathed.

"Baby," I said in between kissing and licking up and down her neck, "I got my present and I love them." She was moaning lightly in pleasure from my kissing, but took my hand and pulled me into her small supply room. She didn't want just anyone walking by to be able to see us. As soon as we were in the supply room and out of sight of the main hallway, our lips crashed together and there was nothing but the two of us. One of those damn shoes was rubbing up against my calf again. I drew Bella closer to me and said, "Do you feel what you do to me, baby?" She could feel the size of my erection growing through my scrubs and she groaned.

She stopped rubbing her shoe along my calf. I looked down at her in confusion and growled out, "Why did you stop?" Bella said, "We shouldn't be doing this here at work." She kissed me passionately again and continued, "I do want you, Edward, very much – in every way. I just want it to be where someone's not going to walk in on us at any moment."

"Once again, my love, forgive me for not acting like a gentleman around you. Give me a moment for my dick to get back to a normal size before I go back out into the hallway," I said to her. "Oh Edward," she replied with a wicked grin, "I love it that I turn you on so much. Don't think it's not difficult for me to always act like a lady around you as well."

I held her in my arms then and said, "I really do like the cookies, baby. Thank you so much for making those for me." "You are entirely welcome. It's been a hell of a week. I thought I'd try to make your Friday better."

I responded, "What would make my Friday perfect is if my Bella would go out with me after work to get some fast food and then we go play in the park." She nodded in agreement. "On one condition, though. You have to change out of the dress and the sex shoes. While I love those shoes and how you look in them, they aren't very safe for the park."

I ran my hands from her waist down her body then and felt something small and hard on her thighs. _What the hell was that?_ I looked up at Bella, but she was just smiling at me, not saying anything. I said, "Isabella, what do you have on under this dress?" She laughed then and blushed. I lifted up her dress, inch by inch, just enough to reveal she was indeed wearing a garter belt with stockings. "Bloody hell," I said.

She giggled and said, "What? You don't like it?" I moaned against her throat then and told her how much I did like it and wanted to see more, but I had to go see patients. Bella hugged me in return, kissed me on the cheek and promised me she'd see me later. I reluctantly left her office – I think I was muttering something about being a doctor and that I had patients to see. I really couldn't tell you – Bella had my brain so befuddled with that garter belt and stockings I couldn't think straight. Orgasm cookies, Bella in a garter belt and stockings, and those damn sex shoes were like my own personal Bermuda triangle. I was seriously fucked. And I couldn't wait to find out how the whole thing worked!

BPOV

That afternoon, I sat working and thinking about Edward. He definitely brought a smile to my face. Who knew he'd get so happy – and turned on – about cookies? _Wow!_ He was like a dream boyfriend. Whoa, Bella. Were we at that stage? I had no idea. I knew I liked spending time with him a lot and wanted to do more of that. Guess I'd have to wait and see. It was probably best not to rush things.

Carlisle had left about a half an hour earlier, saying he and Esme were going on a little trip out of town. I wished him well and I was now sitting alone in the office, happily working away. It seemed my email messages had slowed down to a crawl as well. Probably a lot of people were leaving early due to it being Friday. All the better for me…I could actually get some work done.

My phone ringing jolted me out of my work rhythm. "Chief of Staff's office. Bella speaking," I answered. "Mmmm," said the seductive voice on the other end. "Could I entice you to come to my office, baby?" I giggled in response and said, "Edward, you never cease to amaze me."

"Please, Bella," he sounded urgent, "I need to see you about an important matter since I'll be the Acting Chief of Medicine on Monday. Just put that little sign on your door that says you'll be back in a while." I sighed, "Can't you just come here?" "No," he replied, "I'm expecting a patient." "OK," I reluctantly agreed, "I'll be right down." Augh – the things I don't have to do for these doctors. And this one was starting to call in his favors right away!

I was walking down the hallway toward Edward's office when all of a sudden, an exam room door opened, a hand reached out and pulled me inside. _What the hell?_

**Author's Note: Holy smokes! What is happening to Bella? Hit 'review' and let me know what you think!  
Also, are you liking my story so far? Thanks for the reviews I've received. I appreciate each & every one. They keep me writing!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I do own copies of the books, though.  
This chapter is full of lemony goodness, so if that offends you, skip this one! This story is rated M for a reason.**

BPOV

_What the hell?_

Inside the exam room, Edward pulled me into his arms and began kissing me deeply. I began pushing him away as my heart was still beating 100 miles an hour from being pulled into this exam room totally unaware. "Edward, what are you doing? We can't do this here!" He pulled me back into his arms and locked the door, kissing down my neck and whispering, "Mmm, baby, I need you." _Damn if my body didn't respond to every little thing he was doing to me._ And it was very obvious he needed me – in a big way – as he pressed into me.

As he sucked on my earlobe, he asked, "Now, what is it you called me last night?" Um, what? Right now, my brain was having difficulty remembering my own name. OK, slowly, last night. "Um, when?" "I think you know when, Isabella." I was somehow getting the idea when he called me by my full name, I was in some sort of 'trouble' with him. Or maybe that turned him on – I couldn't tell which. I was so dizzy with my own desire, I couldn't process everything.

"You mean – on the phone – when I called you 'Dr. Masen'?" I asked innocently. "Exactly," he responded. He cupped my breasts through my dress and kissed me roughly. "Isabella, unbutton the top of your dress and go sit on the end of the exam table." I looked at him dubiously, but his eyes, normally bright green with flecks of gold, were dark and full of desire. He brought my hands up to my top button and kissed both of them and then stepped back slightly to watch me. My hands were shaking slightly as they did as he asked.

He held my hands as we walked over to the exam table and he helped me sit on the end of it. "Lay down," he commanded me. I did it immediately, with no hesitation. He pulled the stirrups out of the end of the table and placed my pumps – with my feet still in them – in the stirrups. Then he asked me to pull the hem of my dress up so it was around my waist. "Isabella, lay your arms up over your head and don't move them." I did this and found I could look nowhere else but his eyes.

He came up to where I was lying on the table and said, "Isabella, you are so incredibly sexy, lying here like this for me." I hadn't realized how hard I'd been breathing until he gently opened the top of my dress and my lace-covered breasts were exposed to the cool air of the exam room. I was practically panting with desire. Edward was kissing me again and cupping my breasts in his capable hands. I could feel my desire pooling in my panties now. He ran his tongue down my neck as he exposed one of my breasts. Then his tongue was on it. I moaned with wild desire. I reached up to pull Edward's hair. Keeping my nipple securely in his mouth, he hissed, "No, Isabella, keep your hands on the table." His one hand was on my other nipple, pulling at it roughly. All I could hear in the room was our combined panting.

_Oh, those damn stirrups_ – they weren't letting me get any friction at all. _Augh!_ He took his time with my other nipple as well – sucking, gently biting it, lapping at it. He had to know he had me dripping by now. He covered my breasts back up – very gentlemanly, I thought – and came back up and gave me more kisses. Mmmm…I loved those. But dammit – I wasn't going to be shy – I wanted him between my legs – and _now!_ "Getting anxious, Isabella?" he asked. "Yes," I breathed. "Soon, love," he answered with a crooked smile.

Edward's hands ran over my body, appraising me as he went. "Mmmm," he sighed, "you know I love this," as he stopped at my garter belt. "As much as I'd like to rip it off you right now, leaving it on turns me on a lot," he admitted. He kissed the places on my thighs where the garter belt stopped and my stockings began. "And," he continued, "I love these shoes – I call them your sex shoes – because every time I see you wearing them, it's just about all I can think of with you." He kissed my ankles then. Could a man make me orgasm without ever actually touching my pussy or my clit? This one certainly had the upper hand at that.

He drug a low wheeled exam chair over and sat on it. "Ohhh, and what do we have here, Isabella?" he asked. He touched the largest part of my panties and I nearly exploded right then. "Tell me, Isabella!" he commanded. "Panties," I breathed. "Mmmm," he agreed, running his fingers along the elastic at the leg openings. He said quietly, "They appear to be a bit wet, love. Do you know anything about that?" "Um, yes," I responded. "Well, we can't have you wearing wet panties. I'll be removing these so you won't be subjected to that the rest of the day," he replied.

He removed my panties and put them in his scrubs pants pocket. He looked at me – bare before him now and said, "Isabella, you are still wet. Am I turning you on?" "Yes," I panted. "Yes, what?" he demanded. "Yes, Dr. Masen," I answered with a wicked smile. "Oh, Isabella, you are still in trouble for that," he said as he plunged two fingers into my dripping wet pussy. My hips bucked as I was finally getting some relief as I moaned in pleasure. "Like that, baby?" he asked. "Ooohhh yessss," I responded. He added his thumb to circling my clit. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer – he already had me a bundle of raging need, want and desire. "Isabella, I want you to cum for me." I didn't care where we were just then – at work, Grand Central Station, on a sidewalk outside – all I cared about was how wonderful Edward was making me feel and how much I wanted this. I came with glorious abandon. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked them dry. "Mmmm, baby, you taste so good."

Just then, the ringing sound of his beeper sounded in the quiet exam room. "Fuck!" he exclaimed. I continued to lie on the table, still coming down from my post-orgasm high while Edward spoke to someone on the phone in the room. He hung up soon afterward and came over to me. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I wanted this to be bigger and better, but I have to go take care of a patient issue. Let me help you down from the table." He was very gentle with me, making sure he didn't hurt my legs getting me out of the stirrups or anything. He kissed me again, gently. "Are we still on for after work?" I smiled up at him and affirmed, "Abso-fucking-lutely!" He grinned that crooked grin, reminded me to lock the exam room door until I was presentable again, and was gone.

_Well, that was definitely an afternoon delight,_ I thought to myself, as I buttoned my dress up again. I looked back at the exam table and stopped. _Crap!_ There was evidence of me being there – evidence of my arousal still on that paper sheeting. I've got to fix that before I leave this room! I stripped off the paper sheeting as I'd seen done hundreds of times before and put a new one on and cleaned myself up with some paper towels. Since _Dr. Masen_ had absconded with my panties, I had nothing between me and my dress. Not that feeling that wasn't a bit sexy – it was. I'd have to tell him about it later.

EPOV

The rest of my afternoon was pretty eventful – taking care of various patient issues, paperwork, email, getting things tied up before the weekend. I kept my head in the game even though all I really wanted was to be back in that exam room with Bella, finishing what I started. I should've known I wouldn't get away with everything I wanted to do while we were at work. But now at the end of the day as I was changing back into my jeans and t-shirt, I was thinking about how turned on she was and how much more I wanted to see of that.

I followed Bella back to her apartment so she could change her clothes. Would I ever tire of seeing her smile and watching her walk toward me? Nope – not in a thousand years. Not that I didn't appreciate seeing her hips sway and her fine ass when I was walking behind her into the fast food restaurant. I don't think there was a view of her I didn't appreciate. And my plan was to show her just how much I did.

We got along so easily now. Was it just over a week ago she didn't want to speak to me? Was it too soon to ask her to be my girlfriend? Did guys still ask women that? Was it too old-fashioned? Were we too old for that type of thing? These thoughts all ran through my head as we finished our dinner and moved on to the park.

OK – so I was a big kid. I admit it. I loved playing on the swings, the slide, the teeter-totter – everything the park had to offer. And having Bella experience it with me was even more fun! We were both breathless with laughter. We even let the kids who were in the park have their fun too. I'm not above sharing the kids' toys with them. There was one little girl who could barely reach the swing. Bella helped her on to it and pushed her a little to get her rhythm going. Watching her interact with the little girl warmed my heart so much – it was almost like I could see into the future and see us having a family. I was going to have to get my head out of the clouds and get both of us on the same page.

I came up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist as we watched the little girl swing. Bella placed her head back against my chest and put her hands over mine. This was definitely cozy. "Edward," Bella started. "Yes?" I breathed into her hair. She replied, "Let's go back to my house." Well, she didn't have to ask me twice! I grabbed her hand and almost pulled her across the park to my car. She just giggled at the stupid smile I'm sure I had plastered on my face.

Once inside her apartment, Bella turned to face me and she was instantly in my arms. Our lips were drawn together like a magnetic force field. Her arms were around my neck and her hands were running through my hair at the nape of my neck. One of my hands moved to stroking and tangling in her long hair. Our kisses deepened and our breathing was becoming more labored. My mouth moved from her plump lips down her throat. Bella breathed, "Edward, please." In between kissing and licking down her neck, I sexily asked, "Please what, my Bella?" "I need you," she moaned.

That was all the encouragement I needed. My hands immediately went down to her ass and picked her up. Her legs wound around my waist as we continued our passionate kissing and I guided us to her bedroom. I was glad I had prior knowledge of the location of her bedroom from the 4th of July and didn't need her directions to find it.

I sat Bella on the end of her bed and determined to get her clothes off very quickly. I wanted to gaze on every inch of her body. _Who was I kidding?_ I also wanted time to lick, suck and fondle every inch. She frantically tugged at my t-shirt at the same time I was tugging at hers. Those were disposed of on the floor quickly enough. Seeing her in her bra made me even harder, if that were even possible. Every fiber in my being desired Bella. I kissed her deeply, pushing her backwards with my lips. I unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them, then started pulling them down her beautiful legs. _Holy hell!_ "Bella," I mumbled in between kisses, "why aren't you wearing any panties?" She replied in between the moments I actually let her lips free, "Some sexy doctor took them off earlier and I didn't see the need to put any back on." I grinned like a fool. _This woman would be the death of me, I was sure of it._

The rest of our clothing was quickly discarded and we moved up on the bed. I wanted to plunge right into her, but I was trying to be somewhat of a gentleman, if that were humanly possible at this moment. I sucked on her earlobes, which caused the most lovely moans from Bella's mouth, and then ran my tongue over her collarbone. I ran my fingers over her nipples because my mouth was going there next, making them into tight perfect rosebuds. I loved the feel of Bella's hands running through my hair as she kept encouraging me by saying things like, "Yes, Edward," "More," and "Oh god."

My mouth moved down to her navel and dipped into her belly button. She shivered in pleasure at the things my tongue was doing to her body. My hands were staying away from her hot center, even though I knew that's where she wanted me. Besides, my hand already had the pleasure of being inside her earlier today; it was time my tongue got equal time. I moved my head in between her thighs and kissed both of her thighs lightly. Bella moaned again, "Please, Edward." "Please what, my Bella?" I teased her. "Ohhhh…lick me," she groaned in reply.

I smiled against her and replied gently, "Mmmm…I love it when you talk dirty, baby." Then I spread her pussy lips gently and licked her clit with my tongue. Bella bucked her hips immediately. I put my arms around both her thighs so she wasn't able to move as much and continued my ministrations. She was soaking wet and I definitely was not going to let any of that go to waste. I looked up at her beautiful face, which was thrashing side to side on her pillow. More delicious moans were coming out of her mouth. In between my licking, I told her, "Mmmm, baby, you taste so good." Her hands immediately flew to my hair and started tugging on it. _Dammit – she was incredibly sexy and was going to make me explode pretty damn quickly if I didn't maintain some control!_ Soon her hips were bucking like crazy even though I had a firm grip on them. "Edward," she panted, "you're going to make me come."

"Yes, baby, I want you to come. Don't hold back," I replied, in between more licks of her deliciously wet pussy. I ran my tongue deep inside her and she came. I didn't let her go right then – not me. I continued to lick her pussy – just avoiding her very sensitive clit for a few moments as she came down off her orgasm. I loved the taste of Bella. It was like nothing else.

She was still breathing hard when she said she wanted me inside her. Well, this beautiful girl wouldn't have to ask me twice. I fished around in my jeans pocket, found a condom and quickly put it on. To say I was ready to go was more than an understatement.

I came back up and kissed Bella deeply. I said, "Are you sure?" She replied, "Most definitely. Make love to me, Edward." Well – all right then. I positioned myself above her, staring into her beautiful eyes. I kissed her deeply again as I slid gently into her slick opening. I'd like to say I continued to be gentle, but I was a bit out of control. Being inside her was like the most blissful thing ever. I pulled out a bit and then slid back in again. We fit together perfectly. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I started a rhythm inside her. Her small hands were tangled in my hair.

"Edward," she breathed, "don't hold back on me now. Come for me." _How could I ever deny my own personal angel anything?_ It felt so good and my orgasm was just about ready to release. Bella reached down with one of her hands and squeezed on my balls gently. "Fuck, Bella!" I roared. After that, the monster was unleashed. I came until I didn't think I would ever have any more left inside me.

I rolled beside Bella as I didn't want to crush her with my now total dead weight as I was totally spent. I had my arms around her. I knew I wasn't going to last very long with the pillow talk as she had totally worn me out. Bella seemed to understand. She whispered, "Sweet Edward, sleep now. I'll still be here in the morning." She kissed me sweetly and then gently kissed my eyelids, running her finger along my jawline. After taking care of my condom, I slipped into a deep sleep, holding the most beautiful angel beside me.

**Author's Note: Please hit review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and how you're liking the story so far. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream!  
Thought I'd update again this week since I think a lot of other authors are on vacation or out Christmas shopping! Enjoy!  
This story is rated M for a reason -- lemons, language, and other colorful "l" words.**

BPOV

_Holy crap!_ Was that the most excellent dream? Edward was making love to me! I liked these sleep-induced thoughts right before you wake up fully. Yes, yes, I loved being an independent woman, but I could learn to love Edward taking care of me, too. Not taking care of me in every way. I'd still want to work and everything. _What the hell am I thinking?_ I'm not getting married to anyone. Geez, Bella, cool it! And besides, it was just a dream. And wow, he even licked me – Jacob never did that. Augh – now I'm just getting myself all worked up. I'm going to have to take care of this before I go meet Alice and Jasper for that dreaded dress fitting for their upcoming wedding. Well, it was really brunch first and then the dress fitting. Alice loved treating me like Bella Barbie; drove me nuts at times.

My brain cleared out the cobwebs so I could roll over on my back to take care of some – _ahem_ – personal business when I found I couldn't move. A strong arm was draped over my middle. The rest of my body became instantly awake and I felt the shape of a man sleeping very soundly around me. _What the hell is happening?_ I tried to move out of the man's grasp, but this only caused him to stir and wrench me closer to him.

I turned my head a bit and looked at the sleeping, angelic face of Edward. I felt instantly better it was someone I knew. Next, I became hyper-aware of my body. I was completely naked. _Shit!_ That was no dream, Bella Swan! And furthermore, Edward was naked, too. Was it going to be totally awkward when he woke up and found himself in my bed?

At that exact moment, my cell phone rang. Edward stirred again and growled, "Don't answer that." I rolled my eyes and replied, "It could be something important." He still didn't open his eyes, but said, "What could be more important than us lying here in this bed?" Well, he did have a point there. He did reluctantly let me up to answer my phone.

Alice chirped into my ear, "Girlie, why did it take you so long to answer your phone? You didn't forget about brunch and the dress fitting in two hours, did you?"

I replied, "Of course not, Alice. How could I?" I looked at the clock. At least my friend had let me sleep until 8. Damn nice of her considering my night with Edward had not been a dream at all, I was quickly realizing.

Alice said, "OK then. Jazz has asked Dr. Edward Masen to be his best man, so he'll be coming along as well. In fact, I think Jazz is calling him right now." _Oh fuck!_ I could hear Edward's cell phone start to ring. Alice continued, "Bella, what is that ringing I hear in the background?"

I giggled nervously and said, "Um, we'll talk about it at brunch. I'll see you at 10!" Then I hung up very quickly.

Edward was quickly finishing his call with Jasper – guys apparently don't need to discuss as much as girls – and he hung up. He motioned for me to come back to bed along with one of his devastating crooked smiles. I said, "We need to be somewhere in two hours." He replied, "I know, my love, but you're standing there incredibly naked and making me totally aroused. Please come back to bed."

I did go back to sit on the bed next to him, not really the least bit uncomfortable that I was totally naked with him. He was stroking my hair and said, "Mmm…I did like waking up to you this morning, even though that damn short friend of ours had to wake us up."

"Well," I replied, "it appears, Dr. Masen, you need to be somewhere in two hours. So you'd best get a move on."

"Isabella," he warned.

"What?" I challenged back, looking him right in the eye.

His green eyes glittered as he got out of the bed, stopped by his jeans on the floor, quickly slid on another condom, and ordered me to bend over the side of the bed with my elbows and hands flat on the mattress. His hands reached underneath me to roughly tug at my nipples. This was incredibly erotic and I was getting more turned on by the moment. I could hear his ragged breathing behind me. Edward said, "Isabella, you just don't know what you do to me," and with that, his hand came down on my ass cheeks sharply twice. It didn't really hurt – just surprised me and damn if my pussy wasn't sopping wet by that.

He grabbed onto my hips and slid himself inside me all at once. This wasn't gentle, adoring Edward from last night. This was almost like dominating Edward. _Holy crap!_ He took one of his hands away from my hip and reached down to flick and pinch my clit. Oh my god – he was going to make me orgasm in just mere moments if he didn't stop that. "Isabella," he commanded, "I want you to come around my hard cock." I was powerless to do anything else but that very thing. My orgasm shot through me like a thousand fireworks going off. Edward came soon after. I loved the feeling of him inside me. All too soon, he pulled out and sat me back down on the bed.

Edward was at my side moments later, looking concerned. "Baby, was I too rough with you?" I kissed him and assured him he was not. I was going to have to find out about this "Dr. Masen" thing with him, though. It obviously brought out his dominating side – hopefully only with me!

Being the gentleman he is, Edward let me shower first. He made my bed for me. I got dressed while he was in the shower. We made a quick detour by his place so he could change clothes for our brunch date with Alice and Jasper.

As Edward and I walked from the car into the restaurant for our brunch, he gently took my hand in his. I didn't mind at all. It felt "right" there somehow. I smiled up at him and said, "I hope you know Alice is going to be all over this." He smiled right back and said, "Oh, I know. Lead the way, my Bella, and bring it on, Alice!"

We got over to the table where Alice and Jasper were involved in some conversation. They both looked up as we approached. They both immediately got quiet and looked at our intertwined hands. Alice said, "Bella? Edward? Does this mean what I think it means?"

I just blushed and ever-smooth Edward replied, "Yes, Alice, I think it does. Bella and I are dating." She jumped up immediately with a little scream and came over to hug us both, smiling all the while. "Oh my god, I'm so happy for both of you. Look at you – you're both just glowing! Well, Bella is glowing and blushing – but you know what I mean!"

I replied, "Yeah, thanks Alice. Love you, too." We sat down and proceeded to order. Jasper shook Edward's hand. _Good lord – you'd think we'd just announced our engagement or something._ And it certainly wasn't that! Jasper just looked at me and said, "You know how hard it is to reign Alice in," to which I definitely agreed with a smile.

Thank goodness the focus was back on the wedding plans and off Edward and me! Alice chattered on and on about every little detail as we were eating. I think all of our eyes were glazing over a bit. She definitely had it all well in hand. I put my hand on Edward's thigh to keep him a part of the conversation. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "That's not helping, my Bella. That just makes me want to take you out of here and ravish you." I decided to play it safe after that and just hold his hand. He smiled broadly.

EPOV

_Good lord in heaven – I love Alice Brandon – but that woman can talk a hind leg off a mule!_ And then my Bella wants to play coy with her hand on my thigh and all I can think about is taking her out to the car and ravish her over and over. _Can we get this brunch and shopping over so I can be privileged to experience more sexy Bella and Edward time?_ Was there a church anywhere nearby I could offer up a prayer for that very thing? Oh – that type of prayer might not be looked upon very kindly. _Damn!_

Finally! Everyone seemed to be gathering up their things and we were standing up. Onward to the mall – oh joy! Can someone kill me now? I suppose the mall was ok if you had a specific thing you were looking for and could go to that one store, get it, and get out of there. But with Alice, I'm thinking it was going to take a bit longer. At least I got to be with Bella. Alice probably wasn't going to let her out of her sight, though, so I probably couldn't even steal a kiss or anything. Augh.

We stopped at a formalwear shop first. Guess Alice knew Jasper and I better than I thought. We decided to buy our tuxedos because you never know when you may need a tux in the future. And who wants one that 50 other guys have worn before? While Alice was fussing over Jazz during his fitting, I was looking at myself in the mirror and blurted out the first thing I thought of, "Penguins. Lovely." This caused Bella to crack up laughing. I laughed with her as I made little flipping motions with my arms. She said, "So help me, Edward, if you mention _anything_ about penguins on their wedding day, I'm going to kick your ass for making me laugh!" Hmm, I'd have to file that away for future reference.

Actually, the entire experience wasn't that bad. Jasper convinced Alice to drop us off at the GameStop store so we could try out some video games while the girls finished their shopping. No wonder Jazz was my best bud – always thinking ahead! The Victoria's Secret store was right across the mall from GameStop and I noticed the girls went there first. How the hell was I supposed to keep my head involved in a video game when I wanted to be in a dressing room with Bella, undressing her, or at least seeing the sexy items she was trying on? Hopefully I'd be privileged to see those later. I think Jasper was cracking up over my lack of eye/hand coordination for the first few games when that really wasn't my issue at all. My mind was just…elsewhere.

Finally, Jazz and I were done with the video games and were sitting in some comfortable chairs outside of GameStop. I looked at my watch. Had we really been at the mall this long? No wonder I was ready to chew off my own arm – it was around 5 p.m. Thankfully we saw Bella and Alice coming toward us, loaded down with shopping bags. Jazz had told me earlier they were going to dinner at his parents' house. That was fine with me. I opened up my arms and took most of the shopping bags from Bella – she didn't hand over that Victoria's Secret one; _what the hell?_ She and Alice were giggling about something that would probably scare me to know about. Bella and I both kissed Alice on the cheek and told both of them we'd see them soon. OK – Bella gave Jazz a small hug and I was a tad jealous, but he was getting married soon and he was my best friend. There wasn't anything going on there.

We got in the car and I asked what was for dinner. Bella replied, "I was thinking about take-out Chinese." I moaned appreciatively, "My Bella, you are a mind-reader! That's exactly what I was thinking! Let's get that, then go back to your place and watch a movie or something." She readily agreed.

Once we got to the Chinese restaurant, we made our selections and I paid. I asked Bella to wait for our food while I ran to the convenience store that was right next door. I'd been praying those last two condoms I'd used last night and this morning were still good as they were over a year old. I needed to get more as I was still hoping for more sexy Bella and Edward time. I was also silently chanting that she was up for the "or something" that I'd suggested. _OK – calm down, loverboy, you don't want to give the poor kid working in this store a heart attack, thinking he's selling these condoms to someone on a mission to fuck someone in the next 10 minutes._ I bought some magazines and other random shit, barely looking at what I was pulling off the shelves. _Was I blushing?_ I seriously needed to get a grip. Maybe Bella and I could talk about getting tested so I wouldn't have to buy these damn things.

I ran out of the store and noticed Bella was waiting for me in the Volvo. We drove to her apartment and got all her bags upstairs. I asked if she needed help with emptying her bags. She said she didn't and that we should eat while our food was hot. She turned on the television to some random sitcom rerun that was funny and we laughed as we ate.

**Author's Note: If you did or didn't enjoy this chapter, please hit 'review' and let me know. Thank you! The reviews keep me writing more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Please don't copy my original work - you don't want the Volturi visiting you at Christmastime. My story is rated M for a reason - and is brought to you by the letter "L." :-)**

BPOV

"Edward?" I began. He looked over at me, sat his empty plate down, and said, "Yes, my Bella?" I continued, "I want to ask you about something, but I don't want you to get mad at me."

Edward responded, "Baby, I couldn't ever be mad at you. What is it?" He grabbed my hand gently in his and looked into my eyes.

"Um, sometimes, when I call you by – well, that other name – you seem to be a bit more forceful. Can you tell me about that?" I smiled shyly over at him.

"Ah, my Bella, let me explain." He grinned crookedly at me and continued, "When you call me 'Dr. Masen,' it makes me rock-hard and all I can think about is being inside you immediately. I don't think rationally about anything else. I guess it's some kind of latent dominant fantasy or something. I'm not a dominant kind of person – I mean, I guess I am in the doctor area – but not sexually. And it only happens when you call me that, not any other patient. Does it scare you?"

"No," I answered truthfully. "It's very erotic at times. I just need to be aware of when I do it so we're not in a place we can't do anything about it."

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my fingers. "But Bella," he continued, "if I ever hurt you during one of those times, you need to tell me immediately." I assured him I would.

"Now my Bella, I'd like to ask you about something and see how you feel," Edward said. My heart did a little flip-flop as I pulled my legs up underneath me. Edward slid closer to me on the couch and looked into my eyes with his devastatingly handsome green ones. "I know we've only known each other for a short period of time, but I feel like I've come to know you well in that time. Bella, I don't want to date anyone else but you. I've come to care for you a very great deal."

I wrapped my arms around his neck then and breathed, "Oh Edward," as I pulled him close to me and kissed his lips. He chuckled softly and said, "So was that an agreement?"

"Definitely! I do only want to date you as well!" I heartily agreed.

"And something else," he continued. "What?" I questioned. "I'd like us to get tested as soon as possible so I don't have to keep buying those damn condoms from the pimply-faced kid at the store. It's adorable when you blush, but it's positively mortifying when I'm doing it!"

I giggled in response and said, "Yes Edward, we can get tested. I wondered why you came out of that store with a big sack of crap."

He responded, "Yeah, I was just trying to hide that big box of condoms so you didn't know I wanted to come home and fuck you twelve ways from Sunday!"

I huffed in indignation, "Oh, how romantic, Edward!" I got up immediately from the couch and started clearing away the dinner dishes. _Just when you think you meet the sweetest man ever – they have to go and say some stupid-ass thing that makes you want to punch them right in the head. Men are so stupid sometimes!_

Edward jumped up as well. I think he knew he was in trouble. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry! I never meant to say that. I'm such an ass." He picked up some plates as well and followed me into the kitchen, still apologizing, "Bella, baby, please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I was trying to be funny and it so didn't come out that way." He put his hands gently on my shoulders and said, "Truly, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like it sounded. Plus I don't want to fuck you. I want to make love to you over and over again. I want to worship your perfect body the way it was meant to be, even if you never let me inside you. I just want to hold you, kiss you, stroke you and show you what a perfect treasure you are to me."

I looked up at him then. His green eyes were glittering again, but I think it was because he was near tears, not because he was anywhere close to dominating me. He slowly bent his head to my cheek and tentatively kissed it. Since that seemed to be well-received, he kissed my other cheek. He seemed to be on a roll, so then he kissed my mouth gently. "Bella," he said quietly, "I love you. I only want you."

I responded just as quietly, "Then show me." His hands moved slowly from my shoulders to place one arm behind my back and one under my knees. He picked me up in his strong arms and carried me to the bedroom, kissing me along the way. My hands were running through his hair.

Edward placed me gently on the bed and slowly undressed me. Each time he unhooked a button, he placed a kiss on my newly-exposed skin. I was enjoying this so very much. It seemed to take him forever to finally get me undressed – not that I minded – but he had me totally aroused. I could get used to him worshipping my body like this. He seemed to like the dark blue lacy panties and bra I had on, so he left those in place.

He ran his hands over my body slowly, reverently. I was going to spontaneously combust soon, I just knew it. He smiled down at me and then bent down to kiss me. My mouth responded immediately. "Edward," I begged. "Yes, my love?" he questioned, with his crooked grin. "Pleeeease," I asked. "Mmmmm," his mouth hummed as he ran his tongue along my jaw.

His mouth moved down my body to my breasts. He sucked one of my nipples into his mouth through my bra. _Holy hell – that was hot._ He quickly moved to my other breast and did the same. One of his hands gripped my ass gently as his other hand moved down my stomach to my panties. His long fingers stayed outside my panties and pushed them inside me. Dammit. I do believe I whimpered just then.

Finally, he removed my panties and bra – _and not a moment too soon, I might add_ – and went back to pleasuring my very wet pussy with his long fingers. "Bella, love," Edward said from in between my thighs, "I'm not going to waste a drop of your heavenly juices." His tongue was sliding up and down my hot slit and taking my clit gently between his teeth and sucking on it. I'm not sure who was moaning more – me or him. My hands were running through his hair. This wasn't a man you needed to push farther into your pussy to make sure he hit all the right spots. Edward knew exactly what he was doing – or at least he did with me.

And right now I needed him inside me. I wanted to come with him inside me. "Edward," I breathed, "please take me – now." He looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes and said, "I want this to be all about you." "Edward," I panted out, "I need your dick inside me now!"

Thankfully he was very accommodating to me. He removed his jeans, put a condom on his very-erect cock and positioned himself above me. He entered me quickly and we established our own perfect rhythm. I used my turned-on body weight to roll him over and was on top of him. I think this view of me turned him on even more. He started out with his hands on my hips, keeping our rhythm going. But then he moved on to pinching my taut nipples and back down to my slick clit. My orgasm ripped through my body, as my pussy gripped Edward's dick again and again. He pulled me down closer to him and he panted in my ear, "Oh god, Bella, you feel so good wrapped around me. Oh fuck!" And Edward had his own orgasm.

He was gone just for a moment, taking care of the condom, and then was back. He pulled me close to him. I nuzzled my face in his neck. I loved the smell of Edward – I could get used to that. His hands drifted over my back, caressing and rubbing me, just easing out any kinks that might be there. We fell asleep like that.

EPOV

You know what they say – time flies when you're having fun. Bella and I were having the time of our lives! I know I couldn't love anyone anymore than I loved her. And I didn't want to. She was it for me – the one I wanted to come home to at night for the rest of my life. We'd exchanged house keys, been tested for STD's (thank the Lord for that – being inside her with no protection was absolutely heavenly!), and sometimes if she knew I'd be working late, she'd make something wonderful for dinner and leave a portion for me in my fridge. She was entirely too good to me.

Alice had dragged her off to a scrapbooking store one evening while I was working late to find out all about scrapbooking. Once Alice gets something in her head, you might as well go along with it, because it's a lost cause trying to argue with her. Bella actually enjoyed scrapbooking and was going through her old photos and scrapbooking them into albums. They looked fantastic. I couldn't be prouder of my girl!

Our email and phone texts kept up – still just as flirty as ever. Bella was everything I could want and didn't know what to ask for. She challenged me, loved me, and managed to keep up with my craziness. Who else would do that? No one. If I didn't get to see her in the evenings, I'd always stop by her office in the mornings to give her a 'good morning' kiss. I think she really looked forward to these as well. At least she never refused me! I'd like to give her something else in her small supply room – like a big supply of my morning wood – but I tried to be good and not do that to her at work. Besides, usually Carlisle was around and I couldn't get away with it.

It was about two weeks until Jasper and Alice's October wedding when I was stopping by Bella's office to indulge in our morning kiss routine. _What the fuck was going on?_ Bella had her back to the door and she was hugging some man who apparently worked at the hospital and smiling like he'd just given her a puppy or something. We'd been exclusive for months – said we didn't want to be with anyone else. I'd turned my world upside down for her – and now this? _Fuck!_ I knew I was in no mood to think rationally, so I just turned on my heel and stalked away. To say I was pissed off was an understatement. I couldn't believe it. What the hell else had she been doing while my back was turned?

I went to my office and changed into my scrubs. _Today was just going to be fan-fucking-tabulous – I could just feel it._ I charged out of there like a bull and into the nurse's station. After ordering some people around and feeling somewhat better, one of the nurses suggested I go take a breather while our patient load was light. I stomped back to my office and started looking through my email.

Oh great…here's one to make my day all fucking better…

_From: Bella Swan_

_To: Edward Masen_

_I just found out some exciting news! I can't wait to have lunch with you and tell you all about it!_

_Yours,_

_Bella_

_Yeah…"yours" and who else's? _I wondered to myself. I wouldn't even dignify that email with a reply. In fact, I'm sure there were some coworkers I'd been avoiding recently while I'd been spending time with Bella. I'm sure I'd like to have lunch with them instead.

The rest of my morning went somewhat better. I got together with some of my coworkers in the cafeteria and we were eating when Bella came in. I saw her look at me across the room and I just looked at her. She came over to the table with her lunch and said, "Edward, can we eat together?" I replied coldly, "No, I'm busy today" and basically dismissed her.

She walked away from the table and out of the cafeteria. I watched her as she left. Were her shoulders shaking? Was she crying? I should go and apologize. But dammit – what the hell was going on in her office? I continued on with my lunch, chatting with my coworkers.

Our patient load didn't seem to increase throughout the day, so I seemed to have a lot of downtime. Around 3 p.m., there was a knock on my door. I answered automatically, "Come in." A whirlwind came in, shut the door and locked in.

Bella stood before me and shouted, "Masen, what the _fuck_ is your problem? You don't have the decency to answer an email from me and you dismissed me at lunch. What the hell?"

I shouted back, "Well, maybe you should start by telling me what the hell was going on in your office this morning when I stopped by!"

She coughed out a laugh and said, "If you would've come in to my office instead of acting like an ass, you could've found out! The guy who was in my office this morning was Ben Cheney. He and his wife, Angela, work here. They are very good friends of mine. He stopped by to let me know she's finally pregnant. They've been trying for a really long time. I was just hugging him to congratulate him – which you could've found out very quickly if you would've opened my _fucking_ office door and come in! But hell no! You have to treat me like a second-class citizen all day. I won't take that from you or anyone else, Edward! If you ever assume shit about me again, I am done!"

I went to her then and said, "Baby, I'm sorry – I didn't know." I tried to put my arms around her. She wasn't having any of that.

"Hell no, Edward. Do not touch me right now. I am royally pissed off at how you've treated me today when there was no reason."

I dropped my arms to my side and quietly asked, "What can I do?"

Bella responded immediately, "Oh plenty, Edward! Just you wait! Two days from now, you and I are going to dinner at Ben and Angela's house to celebrate their upcoming pregnancy. And you're going to pay for this behavior today. And there won't be a damn thing you can do about it."

I immediately gathered spitfire Bella up in my arms and crashed my lips into hers then. I loved this woman. And I was truly sorry for acting like a dick the entire day. Once I let her up to breathe, she flounced out of my office in whatever glorious sex shoes she was wearing that day. _Holy hell, I was in for something – and knowing Bella – it was going to be fucking painful._

**Author's Note: Please hit review whether you did/did not like this chapter & let me know. Reviews are like air. Thank you and have a wonderful holiday season! I'll try not to keep Edward in trouble too long...but you never know with him!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream! This story is rated "M" for a reason - lots of language, lusty scenes, etc.**

BPOV

The next morning, I barely had time to put my jacket away and get logged onto my computer in the office before Edward came barreling through the door for his good morning kiss. I don't think even if the Pope was standing there beside me, he would've even hesitated a second. I wanted to giggle right out loud, but I had to stick to my guns. _Damn him for pissing me off yesterday!_ He dragged me into my little supply room and told me how much he missed me last night. Yeah, I'll just bet he did. I finally had to shoo him out of my office so I could get some work done and so I could laugh at his ridiculous behavior. He was funny when he was trying to get out of his upcoming "payday." Payback was going to be so sweet!

It was a little after 9 a.m. when the two dozen long-stemmed red roses arrived. The card read: _"I'm sorry. I love you, baby. Yours, Edward." _Well, I'm not above thanking someone for doing something nice for me, so I fired off an email, hoping it would be a little better received than the one I sent yesterday.

_From: Bella Swan_

_To: Edward Masen_

_Thank you for the roses, Edward. They are gorgeous and they remind me that you can be so very thoughtful. I'll see you at lunch?_

_XO,_

_Bella_

Not ten minutes later, a reply came back:

_From: Edward Masen_

_To: Bella Swan_

_You're welcome, baby. I want to make you happy. Yes, I'll come get you for lunch._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

I took some pictures of the roses for my scrapbook, my newest obsession with Alice. Then I set to work. Thankfully I was busy the entire morning and barely had a chance to look up from my desk until the very handsome man who had stolen my heart was standing in front of it to pick me up for lunch.

We had a nice lunch with Edward still sucking up. I informed him it wasn't going to work, but that didn't stop him from holding my hand the entire time, which did make me laugh.

After work, I stopped by the mall to find Alice. My favorite turbo shopper could definitely find me the perfect outfit to "punish" Edward.

At work on Friday, I instructed Edward to be at my house to pick me up at 6:30 p.m. so he could drive us to Ben and Angela's house. I also told him I was taking off at noon so I could get things ready. He looked a bit worried about that. He wanted to know where I was going and I wouldn't give him any clues.

My afternoon at the spa was deliciously relaxing. I had big plans for Dr. Masen later! I had a body scrub so that my entire body was buffed and polished. The facial felt wonderful and relaxing. The hairdresser wanted to know what the special occasion was. I told her a special date with the man of my dreams. I requested she keep my hair down and just put big curls in it instead of putting it up. I knew by the time we made it home later, I wasn't going to be in any mood to fuss with taking a bunch of pins out of my hair.

The countdown had arrived and Edward arrived at my door, looking very handsome in a dark blue suit and a white button-down shirt. Alice had chosen a very short and revealing leopard-print dress for me. To complete my outfit, I was wearing a black garter belt, black hose and black "sex shoes" as Edward called them. Hmmm…did I forget to mention a bra and panties? Yeah – that's because I wasn't wearing any. The dress had a built-in type of bra, so I didn't see the need to wear an additional one.

Edward took one look at me and said, "Bella, you are not going anywhere looking like that!" I smiled up at him innocently and replied, "But, Dr. Masen, of course I am!"

He growled, "Isabella…"

I reminded him, "Edward darling, do remember this entire night, aside from spending time with dear friends of mine, is to pay you back for your rudeness the other day. So let's go." He helped me into my coat, pouting and held my hand on the way to the car.

We got to the Cheney's house and were ushered inside. Their home was very comfortable. Ben went to take our coats into the guest room as Angela went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Edward stiffened beside me, his hand on my back. He hissed down at me, "Bella, you're not even wearing a fucking bra!" I cheekily responded, "No, I'm not," and smiled as Angela came back with our drinks.

We had a wonderful dinner – Angela was a great cook. I sat beside Edward with my hand on his thigh the entire meal. Whenever I thought he was getting too comfortable, I'd move my hand up his thigh a little farther. I referred to him a lot in conversation as "Dr. Masen." I think he was enjoying getting to know the Cheney's – when there was some blood left to slosh around through his brain that wasn't rushing to his dick. I can be purely evil – but dammit, he hurt my feelings.

All too soon, it was time for us to leave. Edward assured Ben and Angela when he saw them around the hospital, he'd definitely make it a point to stop and say "hi." It could've been me, but I think Edward was trying to rush us out of there. Hmm…

EPOV

_Holy fuck! If I do not get Bella out of these lovely people's home and somewhere that I can fuck her, my entire body is going to explode!_ She has been teasing me the entire night since I picked her up. She looked like a fucking goddess. When we got to Ben and Angela's, I saw she didn't have a bra on. Holy hell…what else wasn't she wearing? I couldn't decide if I did or didn't want to know.

I opened Bella's car door for her and got her installed in the car and went around to the driver's side. I got inside and turned on the heat as it was getting a bit chilly out. "Isabella?" I asked, turning toward her. "Yes?" she answered, looking at me through her long lashes.

"Open your coat and spread your thighs," I commanded her. She did it without a moment's hesitation. I wanted to see if she'd been getting wet while she'd been teasing me all night. My hand was immediately underneath her dress, seeking to move her panties out of the way. "What the fuck?" I whispered. Bella was looking me right in the eye as I discovered she wasn't wearing any panties. I wanted to fucking weep like a baby right there, I was so keyed up.

I slid one finger inside her and she moaned softly. I said, "Isabella, I need to have you…now." I gently removed my finger from her hot center and plunged it into my mouth, sucking it until it was dry. I put the car into gear and drove like a crazy man until we got to my apartment – it was closer than Bella's. And my dick needed relief.

I swooped her out of that car very quickly and had both of us in the elevator in a flash. It's a good thing none of my neighbors were coming home at the same time because I was intent on ravaging my girl in the elevator. I had Bella backed up against the corner and was sucking and licking down her neck like a drowning man. My hands were all over her ass under her dress. I found out she was only wearing some flimsy garter belt which made my dick even harder. Her leg was wrapped around my calf and her hands were in my hair. _Why the fuck was this elevator moving so slowly?_

We finally made it inside my apartment. I tossed our coats aside quickly and had that dress over Bella's head and off in one movement. "Over the arm of the couch, Isabella," I said. Holy hell – she looked so sexy – with her ass wiggling over the arm of the couch, waiting for me. I unbuttoned my pants and untucked my shirt and was inside her wet slit in a matter of seconds. I told her, "Isabella, you did tease me tonight - unmercifully. I hope you like how fucking hard you've made me." She was trying to hide her moans of pleasure in the couch cushions. "Tell me, Isabella, do I turn you on?"

She looked back at me then through her lust-filled eyes and groaned, "Oh god yes, Edward. Please – fuck me harder." I gave her exactly what she requested. I secretly loved that we could talk dirty to each other like that when the mood struck us. I unloaded my dick inside her as I flicked her clit and I could feel her orgasm ripping through her as well. Nothing sounded sexier than Bella as she came for me.

Later that night as we were lying in bed, tangled up in each other, listening to the radio and talking about nothing of particular consequence, a Brad Paisley song, "Then," came on the radio and I started singing along. I was running my hands lazily along Bella's body.

_I remember, trying not to stare, the night that I first met you_

_You had me mesmerized_

_And three weeks later, in the front porch light_

_Taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight_

_I hadn't told you yet_

_But I thought I loved you then_

_And now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl_

_Like a river meets the sea,_

_Stronger than it's ever been._

_We've come so far since that day_

_And I thought I loved you then._

_And I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,_

_You were so surprised_

_There were people around, but I didn't care_

_I got down on one knee right there and once again,_

_I thought I loved you then_

_And I can just see you, with a baby on the way_

_And I can just see you, when your hair is turning gray_

_What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more_

_But I've said that before_

Soon I could feel her shoulders shaking. I reached a hand up to her cheek and it was wet with her tears. I said, concerned, "Baby, what's wrong? I know my singing sucks." She choked out a little laugh and buried her head in my shoulder. I held her close to me as she cried a bit more. I didn't ever want to see her sad.

Finally she mumbled out, "Oh, Edward, you just make me so happy and I love you so much. I don't want anything stupid to come between us."

_Obviously I was going to have to grow some balls and tell her my intentions and stop keeping them a secret._ I pulled her chin up so I could look directly into her eyes. "Baby, I love you. I truly am sorry for assuming you were with anyone else. It was breaking my heart and I was stupid and lashed out at you in anger instead of finding out the explanation. You truly do hold the key to my heart. I want to ask you to marry me. But I don't want to do it now, while we're lying in bed. I want it to be special so we'll be able to remember it forever and you'll be able to record it in one of your – our – scrapbooks. I want to build a life with you, Bella. I do want to have babies with you and whatever else you want. I want to be with you and only you – forever."

Bella answered, "Oh Edward," and buried her face in my chest again.

I groaned, "God, Bella, please say something. Say you don't like sappy ass men or something!"

She giggled a little and looked back at me, "Edward darling, I love it when you're sappy. And I love you exactly the same way. I only want to be with you. And your singing doesn't suck. I like it when you sing to me."

We made love slowly then and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note: I didn't leave you on a cliffhanger. Hooray! Have a very Happy New Year! Please review if you'd like. I love to read what you have to say about my little story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream. Please don't steal my original work. It may be the New Year, but the Volturi still make their rounds. Still rated "M" for lemons, language, etc.**

EPOV

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. _What the hell?_ I threw on my boxer briefs and went to investigate. There was the love of my life in my kitchen, making pancakes and bacon, in nothing but the shirt I wore last night. Had I ever mentioned this woman was going to be the death of me?

I came up behind her and put my arms around her. She squeaked in surprise. "Morning baby," I whispered in her ear. She turned around and placed her hands against my chest.

"Mmmm…morning darling," she replied, as we kissed deeply. Then she spanked me lightly on the ass and asked me to finish setting the table. How could I refuse?

Our breakfast was wonderful, as was everything she made. Bella sitting there in my shirt with nothing underneath made it a bit difficult for me to concentrate on eating, though. Soon we were finished and she cleaned everything off the table except for the syrup. I looked at her questioningly. She grinned and said, "Dessert time!" _Huh?_

Bella went straight for my boxer briefs and made quick work of them. She had them off me in a flash. My dick was bobbing out there in plain sight. "Mmmm," she moaned appreciatively as she took the syrup bottle and poured just a bit on the tip of my dick. _Holy fuck!_ She immediately had me in her mouth. Her wet, warm tongue was sliding up and down the sides of my shaft as her small hand was cupping and fondling my balls. This wasn't the first time she'd had me in her mouth – but it certainly was the first time at the dining room table! Her tongue came up to the head of my dick and licked at the tip as she looked up at me through her lashes. She said lowly, "Do you like dessert?" It was all I could do to whisper, "Yes, baby" through my moaning. I kept my hands in her hair, not guiding her as she certainly knew exactly what to do to my needy dick, but just enjoying the feeling of her going after exactly what she wanted.

I could feel my orgasm building and wanted to warn her if she didn't want to do this here. "Baby, I'm going to come." She winked up at me and said, "I know," and went back to licking and sucking me with that warm mouth of hers. She took as much of my dick in her mouth as she could and I exploded, again and again. Bella moaned. After cleaning me off with her expert mouth, she proclaimed she loved having dessert and finished it off with a gulp of orange juice.

She said she was going to go wash the dishes. I grabbed her around the waist and sat her on my lap. No fucking way was she doing anything with the dishes right now. I needed my dessert. I unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and discarded it on the floor. I took the bottle of syrup and poured a little on each of her nipples and dove right into them. Very sticky and sweet – yum. I preferred tasting Bella on her own, but this was different and fun.

I picked her up from my lap and sat her on the edge of the table and asked her to lie back. I positioned my dining room chair in the perfect position to partake of the Bella buffet now spread before me. I squirted a little syrup from the bottle onto her perfect little pussy and watched it run down to mingle with her juices. My god, she was sexy. My fingers spread her pussy open and my tongue started at the bottom of her slit and ran right up to her clit. Mmmm…this could be my new favorite dessert – Bella with syrup. The way she was writhing on the table, I think she liked it as well. I teased her clit a little longer until I could feel my dick beginning to stir again. This woman made me so aroused so often! I took her clit gently in my teeth and was flicking it with my tongue. Bella was going wild with desire, bucking her hips and arching up into me. "Edward," she moaned, "please more…please make me come." I let go of her clit with my teeth and just assaulted it with my tongue as her orgasm ripped through her. "Fuck, Edward, I need you," she panted.

"I know, baby," I said as I slid into her. I loved being buried inside her. This table was the perfect height for this – who knew? I was glad I insisted on buying this heavy old table. Because making love to Bella on it right now was the perfect reason to have it.

BPOV

Edward took me to fucking _Tiffany's!_ Tiffany's! Yes – the jewelry store with the distinctive blue boxes. When I saw where he was taking me, we had to stand outside the store for 10 minutes while he calmed me down by rubbing circles on my back with his hand. I'm sure I was hyperventilating. He'd said, "Bella baby, this is something I want to do for you. I love you and I want everyone to know it." I'd finally agreed to go in the door, hoping they weren't going to charge me to breathe the air inside.

Once he'd got me in the door, he wanted to get me a platinum key necklace. We agreed on one that was shaped like a heart at the top with diamonds on it. Augh – rather he _insisted _on the diamonds. This was due to the fact I hadn't let him make a big deal about my birthday in September. Cue my eyeroll. He wanted it to remind me that I held the key to his heart always – even in those times we weren't together. He also wanted me to try on some engagement rings. _Holy crap!_ Was I ready for that? He reminded me, "Baby, I _am_ going to ask you to marry me, so it's best that you're here with me so I can see what you like." After looking at several selections, I found I liked the classic Tiffany round solitaire setting the best. Edward seemed pleased.

However, right now, I needed to stop my wool-gathering and get my act together. Alice was counting on me to be her maid of honor! We were at the hotel where the ceremony and reception were taking place and having our makeup done by a makeup artist. I was just hoping not to end up looking like a hoochie mama the entire day. I glanced over at Alice and said, "How ya doing, girlie?"

She had a look of perfect contentment on her face. "Bella, you know, I feel totally fantastic! I can't wait for Jasper and me to start our life together. I could really get into planning weddings." She winked at me, smiled and continued, "I'll be throwing my bouquet your direction, as I think another wedding will be coming up soon! Please say you'll let me plan yours!"

I blushed and responded, "Alice, wow! Edward and I have talked about it some, but nothing's official yet."

She winked at me again and said, "Oh, I bet it will be soon." The girl wasn't supposed to be giving me a panic attack today. I had to walk down the aisle by myself in just a bit.

Soon, we were dressed – me in a long purple strappy dress with some gorgeous "sex shoes" as Edward called them and Alice in a gorgeous wedding gown made of many layers of lace. I was glad right then that wasn't my wedding dress. It looked itchy, but suited Alice just perfectly. Once her veil was situated, it was time for us to go.

The ceremony was very nice. I didn't trip coming down the aisle, which I considered a major accomplishment since every eye in the place was on me right before Alice came out. I just kept my vision focused on Edward and I found I could breathe normally.

When we turned to perform the recessional, the plan was for me to hook my hand onto Edward's arm. He already had something sitting on his crooked arm – a beanbag penguin. _Dammit – I cracked up laughing! _He was grinning from ear to ear himself and chuckling. I knew he was going to get the last word in about the damn tuxedo penguin thing. I held the penguin against Edward's arm and we followed Jasper and Alice down the aisle and to the reception. He leaned down and said, "Baby, this penguin is yours and only yours. You know these damn penguins mate for life."

I said right back to him, "Yes, I've heard that. And if there weren't 300 people watching our backs right now, I'd slap your ass." He made me promise I'd make good on that claim later, which I happily agreed to, as we went to where the photographer was set up. Since we were already such great friends, the photographer was not only able to get the traditional wedding photographs, but more personal ones of the four of us together. I was tired of smiling by the end, but the pictures were going to look great.

After dinner was served – and I might've slapped Edward's ass when people's attention was focused on Alice and Jasper – I was totally relaxed. Edward had his arm around my back on the chair. It was wonderful to just focus on the love of two of our best friends and our own blossoming love.

All too soon, the DJ announced Alice would be throwing her bouquet. Alice came over to where we were sitting and said, "Bella, I expect you to be over there." Oh great – just what I was looking forward to – the walk of shame for every single woman at this shindig. Whenever I got married, I was not following this stupid tradition. Edward squeezed my shoulders, smiled and said, "You can do it, baby." Augh – now he was encouraging me, too. Can this get any worse?

I walked out to the small crowd of women which had gathered in the designated spot on the dance floor and stood there, hoping the floor would swallow me up. No such luck. The DJ was counting down for Alice as she had her back to us, although she knew where I was standing. That's when things started moving a little in slow motion for me – the bouquet was thrown, it was in the air, the women (including me) were jumping up to catch it, and then suddenly there was a small popping sound and my ankle was at an odd angle. _Fuck,_ I said to myself, even though I was now sitting on the floor, unwilling to show anyone exactly how much pain I was in – even though the tears were coming to my eyes even now.

Edward was beside me in a flash. "Baby, what is it?" he asked urgently. "My ankle," I barely choked out.

"OK," he said, "we're out of here." He picked me up from the floor in his strong, capable arms. Jasper was just coming out to the dance floor for the garter toss and saw us. I was trying not to attract too much attention and confine my sobs of pain to Edward's shoulder. Edward told him something had happened to my ankle and we were going to the hospital.

The valet got Edward's Volvo quickly enough, probably because they didn't want a crying, emotional woman on their hands – or maybe a pissed off, emotional Edward – either one. He got us to the hospital in record time and carried me into the emergency room. That's my Edward – carrying me in like he owned the damn place.

Once the doctor in charge examined my foot – with Edward fussing and fuming every few moments – he determined I had sprained my ankle. I finally had to grab Edward's hand to hold him there beside me. Once they got me an ice pack and some ibuprofen, I knew I was on my way to feeling better. The doctor wrapped up my ankle in an elastic bandage and told me to go home and elevate it on a pillow.

After we were back in the car and heading back to my apartment, I hesitantly asked, "Edward, what's wrong?"

He ran his hand through his hair and blew out a gust of air, "Baby, I'm just so damn protective of you. And for me to have to be in there while that asshat fucked around while you were still in pain pisses me off."

I smiled a bit and said, "I know I wasn't the only patient in the ER today, darling Edward." I grabbed his hand in mine.

"I know," he agreed, "but you were the only patient there that mattered to me. I would go stark raving mad if something bad ever happened to you."

I kissed the back of his hand and said with a smile, "Don't talk like that. Let's just go home and you can show me what a great bedside manner you have."

When we got to my apartment, Edward insisted on carrying me up and settling me on the couch with the TV remote. He did let me alone in the bedroom for a moment or two to get dressed in something that wasn't my formalwear from the wedding. He placed my ankle with some ice on my plump couch cushions. He asked if I was still hungry, to which I said I would like something sweet. He rummaged around in my refrigerator and cupboards for a bit and came back with some cookies and ice cream.

As we ate our dessert and watched TV, he sighed and asked, "I guess this means no sex shoes for a while, huh?" He looked at me with a cute pout on his face.

"Well," I responded, "I don't think my doctor would think it would be very responsible of me to be wearing those again right away. And besides, does my doctor need the sex shoes to think I'm sexy?"

He set his bowl on the coffee table and turned around to face me, his arms around my middle, answering me immediately, "Definitely not, baby. You turn me on whether you're wearing those or not." Then he kissed me until I was dizzy. I wasn't sure if it was because of the pain still shooting from my ankle or from Edward's kisses.

Edward's cell phone rang then and he picked it up. It was Alice, calling to ask how I was. I told her she should be off, enjoying her honeymoon. She insisted they were at the airport, waiting for their flight to leave, and she couldn't leave without knowing her best friend was ok. I assured her I'd be fine and ended the call soon after.

The next day, Edward ran out to get lunch and dinner food along with some clothes for himself for tomorrow, so he left Flippy in charge. Who would leave a stuffed penguin in charge? _Only Edward!_ He had assisted me in the shower earlier, being very doctor-oriented – no funny business. He didn't want my ankle getting hurt again. He did leave my cell phone on the coffee table next to me, so I wasn't at the total mercy of a stuffed penguin.

While he was gone, I grew tired of watching mindless television so I called Angela to see how she was feeling. She was doing great and things were progressing well. I also called my dad. I hesitantly asked him if Edward and I could come for Thanksgiving. He wanted to know all about Edward – being the overprotective cop dad that he is, I guess. I told him I hadn't mentioned it to Edward yet, but that would be the plan for now. I made one last call – to my mom. She wasn't available as she was at some yoga class, but I did get to talk with Phil a bit. He said they were doing good, that he was happy to hear from me, that I sounded happy, and would let my mom know I called.

Finally, Edward returned with some movies and food. I knew he would get fast food for lunch. _He could live on that stuff!_ I needed my ankle to get better so I could cook for him again. He told me he'd called Carlisle and told him I wouldn't be at work the next day. Carlisle had been at Alice and Jasper's wedding, but Edward wasn't certain he'd seen my ungraceful fall.

**Author's Note: Again, no cliffhanger, but I did want to get this chapter out to you soon. I'm excited for you to read the continuing saga as I am to write it. I hope you're enjoying it. Please click on 'review' below and let me know. Thanks and Happy 2010 to you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Please don't steal my original work.**

EPOV

I loved being able to take care of my Bella. Of course, I wasn't very happy that we couldn't make love due to her ankle being hurt. And I wasn't going to take advantage of her being hurt. I rubbed her back and shoulders while she was sitting on the couch and tried to make her more comfortable. Lying in bed was worse. I tried not to lie too close to her so she couldn't feel my ever-present erection poking her. I knew she'd do whatever I would ask, but still – the doctor part of me took over the horny part of me – dammit all. I was just glad she hadn't broken her ankle. Then we'd be in for 4-8 weeks of recovery time and after that, they'd just have to bronze my blue balls, because I don't think I'd recover.

Monday morning, I situated Bella on the couch after getting her some breakfast and installing the first movie in the DVD player for her. I checked her ankle and the swelling had gone down quite a bit. She'd been walking on it some – I think while she thought I wasn't watching – but me being the overprotective type, I wanted her to stay home an extra day. I left Flippy in charge again and her cell phone close at hand. And yes, I'm a practical doctor and know that a stuffed animal can't take care of the love of my life, but he was just there to let her know I was thinking of her.

We chatted by phone once I got to work. Bella said, "I feel so unproductive today. I could be at least answering email or something."

I responded, "Baby, just relax. Take a nap or something. Watch those movies. We need to get you back to 110%. Carlisle will be glad to get you back tomorrow. The most you should do today is review your shoe collection because you're not wearing anything with a heel for a while." She sighed a defeated sigh, to which I responded, "I love you, baby. I'll be back home to take care of you soon."

My day was filled with patient after patient. Did everyone in the city need to be in the emergency room today? I did keep my head in the game with my patients, but that didn't mean I didn't send a few texts to my Bella.

_Hi baby. I miss and love you. Are you resting? - E_

_Hi! I love and miss you too. Yes, I'm resting and watching a movie. – B_

_Mmmm…what are you wearing? - E_

Can't say my mind didn't go to the gutter in a short period of time. A couple of days without sex and I was like a sexually frustrated teenager.

_Shouldn't you be taking care of patients? - B_

_Yes baby, but you're my favorite. – E_

_U R sweet. – B_

_I'll be home soon to take care of you. Love you. – E_

_Love u 2. – B_

Carlisle caught me in the hallway and asked if we could go to his office and talk for a bit. I walked with him. I sat down opposite him as he began.

"Edward, I don't know if you know or not, but our Chief of Medicine has decided to retire permanently. You know he's been off with his wife recovering from her bout with cancer, which is why you and several others have been acting in his stead. So that will leave his position open. I'm wondering if you would consider applying for it."

I looked at him in surprise, "No, Carlisle, I hadn't heard that. Wow. This is something I'll definitely consider. I want to talk to Bella about it, of course."

He smiled at me and continued, "Have you asked her to marry you?"

I ran my hand nervously through my hair and answered, "Not yet – officially. But I've told her I'm going to ask her."

Carlisle sighed, "Well, I'll definitely hate to lose her. Bella's been great at organizing my office and getting things done. But if you get this promotion, you won't be working long, crazy hours in the ER anymore. She should like that – having you home by dinnertime."

I stood up, we smiled at each other and shook hands and I left Carlisle's office. This was _definitely _something I would need to discuss with Bella – and soon. I looked at my watch. It was getting close to the end of the normal workday. I'd cruise through the ER and see how things were to see if I could go home anywhere close to on time.

My phone rang just as I was leaving work. It was Bella. "Hi, my love," I answered, smiling. Her voice was small and breathy, "Dr. Masen, I need you to come." And then the phone line went dead. I attempted to call her back, but her phone just kept going straight to voice mail.

_What the fuck?_ I ran to the Volvo as fast as humanly possible, jumped in and drove like a crazy lunatic to her apartment. What was wrong with my Bella? Why weren't doctors afforded lights and sirens? I needed to get to her ASAP. _Fucking red stoplights! _I flew into her parking lot and parked the car. I hoped I was in a real parking space. My heart was racing a mile a minute.

I unlocked her door and opened it quickly. "Bella!" I yelled out frantically. _What the hell was going on?_ Her apartment was filled with burning candles and Bella was bent over the arm of the couch in some dark blue lacy thong and nothing else.

Bella leaned up a bit and sexily looked at me with lust-filled eyes. She repeated, enunciating each word, "Dr. Masen, I need you to come." _Holy hell!_ My Bella was fine. My heart rate slowed somewhat, but not entirely as I saw she was very turned on. She had told me exactly what she needed, I just jumped to the wrong conclusion. Yeah, that was me. But right now, my dick was twitching in my pants and needed to be buried in my girl's slit.

"Isabella, you're a very naughty girl," I told her. She giggled a bit as I made quick work of my jeans, pushed her thong aside and buried my dick deep inside her already wet center as I grabbed onto her hips. She moaned out, "Oh…Dr. Masen!" She knew exactly what that did to me and it didn't take me long to come.

Afterwards, I turned Bella around and held her to me. I breathed out, "Baby, are you okay? Did I hurt you? How's your ankle?"

She smiled up at me, kissing my neck, and replied, "Darling Edward, I'm fine and you definitely didn't hurt me. My ankle is good. I was walking on it a bit today. But I just needed you so much and I was so turned on, I didn't know how else to show you. I wanted you to know I wanted to make love even though you still wanted to be careful of my ankle."

"Oh baby," I said through my kisses of her warm, wet mouth and down her neck, "I love you so much." Not that I didn't love the smell of Bella, my nose picked up the smell of something else. I picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. "Bella! You made me cookies again!"

She laughed, "Yes, because I know they're your favorite – and I've made dinner, too." I looked at her disapprovingly, as I didn't want her overdoing it. "Truly, darling, my ankle feels much better."

I pouted and replied, "I was thinking if you're going to make me cookies and dinner every damn day, I'm just going to tell Carlisle you're never coming back to work!" She kissed me again and insisted I put her down so she could check on dinner while I set the table.

During dinner, I relayed the conversation I had with Carlisle about the Chief of Medicine position and that I wanted her opinion. "I want to know how you feel, baby, because you're my future and this will affect you, too," I said. She agreed I should apply for the promotion and see how things went. I decided I'd do it the next day.

Bella said the day before she'd spoken to her father and, if I would like to, we were going to his house for Thanksgiving. _Holy fuck!_ I love Bella, but her dad is a cop – who carries a gun! She assured me she'd told him all about me and he was fine with us. She also mentioned Jake and Nessa would be there. _Great – not only did I have to meet Bella's father, but I have to meet her ex-boyfriend, too. The holidays – weren't they just full of joy and fucking happiness?_ Maybe I could get Jasper to break my leg or something before then. Although, a happier idea did begin to form in my head.

BPOV

We got through Halloween unscathed. Edward insisted on being at my apartment while I handed out goodies to the kids. I thought they were adorable in their costumes!

Work continued on much the same. Edward did apply for the promotion and I continued to work in Carlisle's office, enjoying every bit of it. I continued to take dinner to his apartment on those nights when he knew he'd be very late and he didn't want to wake me. On one of those nights, I was poking around in his closet. He had said that he had nothing to hide from me, but I wanted to surprise him with something for Christmas, and I needed to get started on it now so I could get finished on time. I found what I was looking for and took the box home with me.

The large box was filled with pictures of Edward when he was a baby, growing up, school photos and all the rest. I was so glad Edward's mother had been very organized and labeled all the photos with his age, the dates and other identifying information. This was going to make my job so much easier as I made these scrapbooks for his Christmas gift. I suspected he was going to get me an engagement ring for Christmas and there was nothing I could get him that could compete with that.

Every time Edward came over to my apartment, I had to make sure his scrapbook project was covered up or put away and my own scrapbooking was out on the table. I definitely wanted this to be a surprise. He hadn't mentioned anything about a box missing from his closet. I was hoping he'd be totally unobservant. As it was, he was acting totally nervous about meeting my dad and Jake. He was pestering me daily about what they were like. I told him as much as I possibly could.

Finally, one night after a particularly arduous session of lovemaking, I told him, "Darling, you are the one I love. And because I love you, they will think you're great. You don't have to impress anyone." I kissed the beginning of a pout right off his lips, even though it was adorably cute.

I baked some treats during the week prior to Thanksgiving, with Edward sampling everything. He couldn't decide which he liked better.

I called Charlie the morning of Thanksgiving before we started out, to let him know we were on our way. Edward and I had a nice drive. He'd never been to Forks. Even though I'd told him it was very remote and nothing like Seattle, I don't think he actually believed me. "Baby, you lived in the boonies!" he exclaimed by the time we got to Port Angeles. I just giggled in response.

When Edward saw that small sign that pointed toward Forks, he got very quiet during the rest of the drive, even though I tried to pull some conversation out of him. We were driving along Crescent Lake just then. I asked him to stop at the rest area at the far end as I had to use the facilities. He pulled into a parking space and got out with me – whether to protect me from bears or any would-be crazies that were lurking around, I have no idea. There were no other cars in the rest area.

When I finished, I found him waiting outside the restroom. Sheesh – he was very protective – not that I minded. If I had needed his help, he was close by. I grabbed his hand and walked back to the Volvo. He opened the car door for me. I said, "No, Edward, we're getting in the back seat."

"Bella, what are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Edward, don't argue with me. Get in here with me," I said as I wrenched open the door to the back seat. He sighed and went around to the other side of the car.

"What is this about?" he asked, warily.

I said as I began kissing down his neck, "Darling, you're as nervous as a cat on a hot tin roof. You need to calm down before we get to Forks," I continued as I started unbuttoning his jeans.

"Bella," he breathed, "we can't do this."

"Edward," I said as I kissed him, "just sit back, relax and enjoy it. I love you." My hands were now stroking him and his hands were tangling in my hair. He might've been nervous, but my actions were turning him on very quickly. My tongue was working its way up and down his shaft, sliding around the tip and taking as much of him in my mouth as I could. His head leaned back against the headrest as his hands kept moving over my hair.

Soon, with his panting, he hissed out, "Baby, I'm going to come." I just hummed against him and continued my ministrations. I took him into my mouth and he unloaded himself deep in my throat. I took my time cleaning him up with my tongue and re-buttoning his jeans. He continued after taking a few shaky breaths, "I truly do love you, baby."

I smiled up at him and told him I loved him as well as I reached up to the front seat console and got a bottle of water. I took a big swig and replaced the cap. I reached up, snaking my arm around his neck as his arms were around me. We kissed deeply for a few minutes. I finally swatted him playfully on the thigh and asked if we could go as I was hungry and didn't want to delay dinner any longer.

When we got to Charlie's, I got excited about seeing my dad again. It had been awhile. Edward and I brought the goodies in from the car and the most logical place for introductions to start was the kitchen. "Sue! Nessa!" I exclaimed as I hugged them with smiles all around. They were glad to see me as well. They looked expectantly at Edward as I said, "This is Dr. Edward Masen. I met him at work and he's, well, definitely more than my boyfriend. I'd say he's my everything." Sue and Nessa were glad to meet Edward, and he definitely insisted they didn't need to call him "doctor."

I grabbed Edward's hand, held him to me, and whispered while laughing, "You don't need to be nervous. Charlie likely doesn't have his gun on him at the moment, silly!" We moved through the archway to the living room where the television was blaring with a football game already in progress. "Dad!" I called. Charlie immediately turned the volume down a bit when he heard me call him.

He smiled and got up from his recliner, holding out his arms. "Bells!" he said in greeting. "Hi Dad," I responded, returning his hug. I disentangled myself from him and gestured to Edward beside me and said, "Dad, this is Dr. Edward Masen – he's my everything!"

Charlie appraised Edward a bit cooly and then reached out his hand and said, "Hi Dr. Masen." Edward responded, smoothly, "Please, call me Edward." "Edward it is then," Charlie agreed and moved back to his recliner so we could make our way around the rest of the living room.

Next up was Jake. I prayed there wouldn't be some sort of pissing contest with these two. But they seemed to get along pretty well from the beginning, although I don't know that Edward was very thrilled when Jake reached over and gave me one of his bone-crushing hugs. After that, I introduced Edward to Billy Black, Jake's father.

I left Edward with the guys after I brought him a beer and finished up the meal with the rest of the women in the kitchen. I knew he would be fine – I definitely had no doubts in my mind. I had no clue what they talked about. As long as no fights broke out, I was fine with it.

Thanksgiving dinner was wonderful except there were way too many stories of "how we can embarrass Bella in front of Edward" about when I was growing up. I should've known the pissing contest wouldn't be between Edward and Jake – it would be between all of my family – or people I considered family – and how much they liked to see me blush. _Dammit all to the fiery pits of hell!_ Edward just laughed at the stories and kept a tight grip on my hand. He occasionally would bring my fingers to his lips and brush a kiss across them.

After dessert, cleaning up and watching more football and random television programs, I proclaimed I was tired and was going to bed. Jake, Nessa and Billy had left earlier. I nudged Edward – already asleep – on the couch next to me. "Yes, baby?" he asked, sleepily. "Let's head to bed. I think you had too much tryptophan in that turkey today." He grinned sheepishly at me and nodded.

As Edward and I got ready for bed in my old room, I decided I hadn't thought about this as much as I could have. _How the hell were we both going to fit in that double bed from my childhood?_ Both Edward and I had king-size beds at home. Not that we normally slept far apart, since Edward usually spooned me while we slept – but there was definitely no room to stretch out in this bed.

Once we situated ourselves in the bed, I got the worst case of giggles. Edward's feet were hanging off the end of the bed and it was cracking me up. We were both sleeping on our sides like sardines. All we needed was a lid with a pull-top and some vinegar sprinkled over us. "Baby," Edward tried to look annoyed, "I'm sleepy and you're giggling." I just looked at him and laughed more. He continued, "Just think of it this way. We couldn't have sex in this bed. I'd have to go back out into the hallway to even get into a different position!" Then he was laughing with me. We also soon discovered every time we moved the slightest bit, the bed squeaked. This invoked more laughing. Definitely no one was getting laid in this bed.

Finally we both stopped our goofy laughter, kissed each other deeply and held on to one another while drifting off to a peaceful, if not crowded, sleep.

**Author's Notes: So...what did you think? Like or not? Please review!**

**If you'd like some other fan fiction recommendations, here are two. They are the very first fan fictions I ever read and I still love them:**

**Only Human by Amethyst Jackson  
The List by LauraACullen**

**See you next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream. Rated M for language and lemons.**

EPOV

I woke up pretty early the next morning. My beautiful angel Bella was still asleep next to me, her hair fanned out on the pillow. I thought of yesterday's events – that wonderful blow job she had given me in the car. I had been a little freaked out that someone was going to catch us, but that sort of added to the erotic thrill once she got going. My baby truly did have a magic mouth.

I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest whenever she introduced me as her "everything." That meant the world to me. She was my everything, too, and I wanted everyone to know that shit – and soon! I enjoyed meeting her family, even the extended members. They were very nice, even Jake. We may have sized each other up for a moment or two after that hug he gave her, but I could sense us becoming friends because of this beautiful woman we both knew. Charlie seemed a little cool at first, but that seemed to pass. Once we moved on to dinner and embarrassing the love of my life, I fit right in with everyone else. I did keep her very close to me, holding her hand or kissing her fingers.

Right now, as much as I'd like to pull Bella to the floor with me to take care of this morning wood issue I had that was settling right in between her beautiful ass cheeks, I needed to get up. I went to the bathroom and calmed myself down. Then I hoped I wasn't too late to catch Charlie alone.

I headed down the stairs and found Charlie drinking his morning coffee at the kitchen table. He greeted me, "Hi Edward. Want some coffee?"

"Sure," I answered, picking up a nearby cup from the rack and pouring myself a cup. I settled myself into the chair opposite him and continued, "Charlie, thank you so much for inviting me along with Bella for Thanksgiving. I love being able to do things for her that make her happy."

Charlie looked at me and said, "Yeah, Edward, no problem. I can see that you make her pretty happy, too. It's been a long time since she's been truly happy. She and Jake – well, she probably told you – they dated for awhile, but they just basically were friends."

"Yes. She told me about her relationship with Jake."

Charlie just grunted in agreement.

I continued on. "Bella and I have been dating since July. I love your daughter, Chief Swan, more than my own life."

Charlie held up his hand and said, "Hold on, Edward. Don't go all 'Chief Swan' on me. I'm not writing you a speeding ticket. What are you trying to say?"

I think I may have blushed just then – and I much preferred leaving the blushing to Bella. "Well, Charlie, I know Bella is an independent woman and probably wouldn't appreciate it if I asked you for your permission to marry her. So I'm asking for your blessing on us getting married." I think that all came out in a big rush and halfway unintelligible – at least it seemed that way to me.

Charlie smiled sneakily at me, "Does she know you're going to ask her?"

I did exhale then and said, "Yes, definitely. I've told her before I'm going to ask her to marry me. I just haven't told her when yet. And I didn't want to do it without talking to you first."

He clapped me on the shoulder over the small table, still smiling, and said, "You definitely have my blessing, kid." Then he got a far-away look in his eye and muttered to himself, "My baby girl – marrying a doctor – wow."

Charlie looked back at me and said, "Did you pick out a ring yet?"

I smiled and said, "Yes. I took her to Tiffany's and had her try some on, even though we didn't buy one at the time."

He let out a slow whistle and replied, "Wow – Tiffany's! Well, Edward, you promise you'll take care of my baby girl?"

"Of course, Charlie – with everything I have!"

We sat there then, grinning at each other like idiots and we heard footsteps on the stairs. We both quickly picked up different sections of the newspaper that was lying on the table. I was never so glad to see Sue Clearwater in all my life, and I barely knew the woman. I just knew if it was Bella, she'd be able to see right through to the conversation I just had with her father.

All too soon, we had eaten breakfast, packed up the car, wished Charlie a good day at work with Bella giving her dad a big hug and kiss, she and I had given Sue a goodbye hug, and we were on our way back home. A little over four hours and I'd finally be able to ravish this fine woman sitting next to me. There wasn't much traffic on the two-lane road between Forks and Port Angeles, so I reached over and tweaked one of her nipples. "Edward!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, baby?" I countered back, with what I hoped was one of my devastatingly handsome crooked smiles.

"You cannot just molest me on the road!"

"Hmmm," I said thoughtfully, "I think we just passed that rest area on that end of Crescent Lake. Let's see if there's another one at the other end!"

Bella just laughed and called me a pervert. Hey, it was her idea in the first place!

"So, baby," I continued, "what do you think about looking for a house? I hate coming home at night to just a dinner cooked by you and not having you there. Plus neither one of our places is big enough for all our stuff. And I know we want to have kids."

"Really, Edward? Looking for a house during the holidays? Are you serious?" Bella responded.

Well, she did have a point there. Damn. When did she have to get so smart?

I looked over at her and replied back, "OK, but right after?"

She smiled and said, "Yes, darling, right after." She reached over and held my hand then. I loved her holding my hand. Or maybe she was holding my hand so I couldn't molest her nipples any more. Hmmm… never could tell. Just in case, I drove a bit faster than the speed limit. I needed to feel her again.

We arrived back at Bella's apartment and you could say I was moving at superhuman speed because I wanted our shit out of the car and in the house immediately. She was giggling at me and was trying to slow me down. I carried all the bags and I still managed to get the door unlocked and the bags inside. She was slowly coming up the stairs and I went back to get her, hauling her happy ass over my shoulder. She was outright laughing now. Dammit – when I want something, I want it _now!_

I turned around inside her apartment, shut and locked her front door and carried Bella to her bedroom. I threw her gently on the bed and attacked her mouth with mine. She matched me tongue for tongue. The little minx – she'd been teasing me all along – she'd wanted this just as much as me! Our mouths broke apart as my tongue slid down her throat. Her hands fisted in my hair as my tongue and mouth worked its way back up her neck to her earlobe. "Edward," she whispered.

I whispered right back, "Yes, baby, I want you."

She responded, "I want you too – so much." Our clothes couldn't be discarded quickly enough.

I looked down at Bella, her gloriously naked soft skin glowing underneath me in the afternoon sunlight filtering in through the window, and whispered, "Baby, you are so beautiful." She blushed slightly and I moved my mouth down to one of her perfect pink nipples. I loved the feeling as it puckered up inside my wet mouth. I also loved hearing those moans of pleasure that fell from her lovely lips. I gave some attention to her other nipple as well, so they were both well-loved. One of my hands trailed down to her pussy. The moment I touched it, her hips bucked up to meet my fingers. "Mmm, baby, you are soaking wet."

"Edward, please," she panted. My fingers dipped into her wet folds, enjoying her wetness. My middle and index fingers slid easily inside her as my thumb rested over her clit. She ground against my hand again.

"Anxious, baby?" I hoped my voice was somewhat seductive. I was so aroused watching her that I didn't know if I was squeaking that out or if I was dreaming it. She nodded her head and moaned affirmatively. My thumb began circling her clit. One of Bella's hands was in my hair, the other was grabbing the comforter beside her – twisting it. My mouth went back to sucking her perfect nipples. Her hips were bucking like crazy. I finally placed one of my thighs over hers so she couldn't move around as much. I wanted her to have the most exquisite orgasm she could. She was panting and moaning and almost begging for release. "Baby, I want you to come for me. You don't ever have to hold back for me. I want you to show me how much I please you. You like what I'm doing to your wet, hot little pussy?" With an aroused scream that shot straight to my dick, she went over the edge into her orgasm.

She barely gave herself anytime for recovery before rolling me on my back and settling herself on my very erect dick. "I need you inside me now, Edward." Well, yes ma'am, if you insist, my love. Far be it from me to not do her bidding immediately. I loved having her on top of me, especially with that afternoon sunlight through the window. I would never get tired of seeing this woman I loved this way. And that she loved me back was even more amazing. Yes, I was getting all sappy, per usual, but you already knew that about me, and I didn't want to shoot my load into her in the first twenty seconds. Being inside Bella felt too damn good – feeling those tight pussy walls clenched around my dick. Finally, I did explode inside her, but not before I caressed her little clit between us so that she came again with me.

We decided to take a nap after that before doing anything else too strenuous.

BPOV

_A woman in a long dark cloak was coming towards Edward and me. I couldn't see her face as it was shrouded in a hood of some type. Why the hell was it so foggy? Probably because we lived in fucking Seattle. I couldn't see her face. Edward had his arm around me and we quietly watched the woman approach. She appeared to be about the same age as we were. She stopped about twenty feet from us and pulled a scroll from her cloak. She unrolled it slowly and began speaking. Her words seemed strange and out of cadence and I could not make them out. _

_One of her hands remained at the top of the scroll and her other hand beckoned Edward forward with her finger. It seemed she wanted him to come with her for some reason. She rolled the scroll back up and placed it back inside her cloak. Edward dropped his arm from around me immediately and went to follow the woman without a backward glance in my direction._

_I had to keep him here with me. "Edward!" I yelled, "Come back. I love you. Stay with me." For some reason I could not see, my feet were unable to move forward. "Edward, please!" I said, hysteria rising in my voice. I was crying uncontrollably now, as I could no longer see his tall figure through the mist. "Edward," I sobbed out, "please don't leave me…please."_

I then heard a concerned velvet voice through the mist, "Bella…honey, wake up, my love." My eyes flew open and looked into Edward's concerned green eyes above me. Oh my god – it was only a dream, but still, I could not stop crying. Edward held me to him as I cried. His strong, sure hands made circles of comfort on my back. He must have covered us up with the blanket at the end of the bed when we had finished our lovemaking earlier and now I was snug and warm against him.

When my tears were spent, he kissed my cheeks and wiped away any remaining tears with the pads of his thumbs. He was so sweet and gentle with me – even when I was freaking out. He asked me softly, "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head "no." He continued, "Baby, I don't know what your bad dream was about, but I hate to have you wake up screaming out that you think I'm going to leave you. Is this because we haven't gotten engaged yet?" Again, I shook my head "no."

Edward pulled away from me a bit so he could look right into my eyes again. He said, "Bella, I'm not _ever_ going to leave you. I love you with everything that I am. Hopefully, with the good Lord willing and the creek don't rise, I'll be here to annoy the hell out of you for many more years to come." That got a little smile out of me. He continued, "Besides, baby, I may not like getting in trouble with you, but I like being around for the punishment you dish out." I did have to laugh at that.

He continued, "So, baby, do you want to cook dinner here or go out to eat with those cranky-ass people who have been shopping all day?" I was up for the challenge, so I agreed with going out. We decided on the Olive Garden. When we got inside, we discovered a waiting list which wasn't surprising, but we also found Carlisle and Esme waiting for a table. Carlisle changed their reservations to a table for four so we could sit with them.

Dinner was fun, with lots of laughing about silly happenings at work. Carlisle definitely had kept Esme up on all the news from the hospital, so she wasn't in the dark about any of the people we were talking about. When we got to dessert, Edward decided to skip that. I thought that was a little strange – usually he was all about dessert. Carlisle insisted on paying for everything. Augh – doctors. I couldn't do a thing with them. We thanked them for a lovely evening. Before we left, Edward said he wanted to stop in the restroom. He'd been in there quite a while and I was getting concerned. I thought about getting one of the wait staff to go check on him when he finally staggered out. He had only had one beer and then water the rest of the evening to drink, so I knew he wasn't drunk.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I immediately asked, going to his side and wrapping my arm around his waist.

He answered, "Baby, I don't feel good. Can we just go home? I just vomited for forever in the bathroom." He fished his keys out of his jeans pocket and handed them to me. Then his arm settled around my shoulders.

I got him out to the car, where he immediately pushed the passenger seat into the reclining position. I'd never seen Edward sick before and I was very concerned. "Are you going to be ok?" I asked, when I got in and started the car.

His face and skin were flushed as he threw his arm over his eyes. "I hope so. It's probably just the flu."

I drove like a mad woman, but still being careful as the person most important to me in the world was next to me in the car and not feeling good. I knew he just needed to get home and into bed. I mentally took stock of my cabinets. Being the girlfriend of a doctor, I was well-stocked for any medication I may need – nothing I'd need a prescription for – but certainly anything over-the-counter. I had some chicken noodle soup. The only thing I didn't have was 7-Up. As soon as I got Edward into bed, I'd run down to the convenience store near my apartment and pick some up.

I got Edward installed into bed, gave him some cold/flu medication, ran down to the store and was back in a flash. I went into the bathroom and got a cold washcloth for his forehead as I thought that would be comforting to him. I went into the bedroom, sat beside him on the bed, lay the washcloth on his forehead, and stroked his handsome cheek. He had such a little boy quality to him when he was sleeping. I got up and left the bedroom, jostling the bed as little as possible.

There was one good thing about scrapbooking. It was a quiet hobby that I could do while the love of my life was sick and didn't need to be disturbed. I did take some time out to make him a silly get well card with Scooby Doo on the front. Did he like Scooby Doo? I don't know but I'd find out when he opened the card. I was just about finished with the scrapbook albums from Edward's growing up years. I hoped he would like my gift. It certainly was much better than lugging all these beautiful pictures around in a box. Through them, I got to "meet" his parents and see the beautiful people who raised such a lovely son. I wished I could actually meet them someday, but that was not to be.

After working for quite awhile on that project, I grew tired, so I snuggled up on the couch to sleep. I was sleeping quite well for a few hours until I heard Edward's rough voice call from the bedroom, "Bella? Baby?"

I oriented myself a bit before flying off the couch so I didn't twist my ankle again or worse. I went into the bedroom and said, "Yes, Edward?"

"Baby, where were you? I like it when you sleep beside me." I could only see a very faint outline of him sitting up in bed, but he appeared to be pouting a little.

I went over to sit by him on the bed and cupped the side of his face, "Well, I didn't want to disturb you. How are you feeling?"

"Still like shit." With that, he flopped back down on the bed again.

"It's probably time for more meds. I'll get you more. Plus I'll get your washcloth cool again. You're still burning up."

His hand snaked out to my thigh and said with that damn crooked smile of his, "That's 'cause I'm warm for your form, baby."

I giggled, swatted his hand away, and said, "Edward! Be good!" I got up, got him more medication, and cooled off his washcloth. When I got back to his side of the bed, I said, "Take a drink of this 7-Up, please."

He leaned up on one arm and took a weak pull through the straw. He said, weakly, "Aww, baby, you got me a bendy straw. You must love me!"

I responded, "I do love you, you big goof." Men being sick equals big babies. Yep, I knew it. Edward pleaded with me to sleep with him. He didn't have to plead very much. I didn't want him wasting his energy on such a silly thing. I would have done it anyway. I just didn't want him to be uncomfortable. He wanted to snuggle up next to me. This man normally had enough body heat to keep me warm all winter long – but him with a fever was definitely no fun for me. I felt like I was on the equator and couldn't get a drink of cool water to save myself. I was glad when the medication kicked in again and he rolled away to his side of the bed.

Edward never moved the remainder of the night. I was glad it was the weekend. Hopefully we could just lay low and he could get better by Monday so we could get back to work.

**Author's Note: What's with that strange dream that Bella had? Hmm...  
If you liked or not, please review. Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream!**

BPOV

I was up the next morning, getting our laundry done and covering up Edward's almost-completed Christmas gift. All that was sitting out was his get well card. I also set up my little fake Christmas tree. Someday I was going to buy a big one, but I didn't have the need for that yet – it was just me and now, Edward too. I just had some childhood ornaments I put on it. Once I got done, it sort of looked like a Charlie Brown tree, not much covering up any of the branches. It's a good thing there were lots of lights.

Soon, I heard Edward moving around. I asked him if he wanted anything for breakfast. He seemed non-committal. I decided to make him some Cream of Wheat. That seemed pretty boring and benign. After breakfast, I settled him back into bed and asked him what I could get him from his apartment that he'd need for the rest of the weekend and for work. He rattled off a small list of things. I gave him more medication so he could rest, leaving Flippy in charge (hey – only the best for him!), leaving his cell phone on the night stand next to him and drove to his apartment.

After collecting the items he requested in a tote bag, I noticed the light was blinking on his answering machine. I played the message. It was from some woman named Jessica who left a number and to call her back immediately. She sounded like it was rather urgent, so I figured I'd call her back.

"Hello?" the woman's teenybopper-sounding voice said in my ear. The music in the background was so loud, I could barely hear her.

"Um…hello. This is Bella Swan. Edward Masen is my boyfriend. I was returning the call you left on his answering machine."

I noticed the music was turned down a whole lot as the woman came back to the phone. "Oh. Well, could you have Eddie call me?"

_Eddie?_ I questioned to myself in my head. "Sure," I responded. "Will he know what this is regarding?"

"Tell him something that happened six years ago." With that, she hung up on me.

_What the fuck was that about?_ I had no clue. I wrote the number down on a piece of paper along with Jessica's name. I'd give it to him when he was feeling better.

I came back to the apartment and started to quietly get things ready for lunch – just chicken noodle soup for my sick honey. He heard me in the kitchen and called to me. I went into the bedroom and sat next to him on the bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked as I felt his forehead. His fever had broken, thankfully.

"A little bit better, but I still need you," he replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I smiled and said, "If you're a good boy and eat your lunch, maybe I'll let you rest on the couch while I'm working on some stuff in the living room."

He said, "Anything to get out of this bed!"

I pouted a bit and said, "Huh! I was under the impression you liked being in my bed."

"I do, baby, but only when you're in here with me," he said as he stroked my cheek.

I went back to the kitchen to put the soup in some bowls and Edward came out soon afterward. He did eat everything I gave him, so I let him lie down on the couch while I worked on a small scrapbook for one of Alice's Christmas gifts. The television was on low and I wasn't sure if he was watching it or not. Soon, he said, "Baby, why do you have an envelope up there that says my name on it?"

"Oh, I just made you a get well card. It's just something goofy."

"I want to see!" he said with interest. I handed him the envelope and he tore into it greedily. "Oh my god – Scooby Doo! I _love_ him!" Then he read my heartfelt words that hoped he got better soon because I loved him dearly. He looked up at me and said, "Come here, baby." I went over and kneeled beside the couch where he was. He kissed my cheek softly. "I love you more than Scooby Doo."

"I know, darling," I replied with a smile, as my hands combed through his amazingly messy hair. He patted the couch space in front of him and I scooted in next to him. We spent a couple hours watching random TV until Edward fell asleep again. I needed to get up and start thinking about dinner, but I was enjoying being squished on the couch here with Edward.

I decided on grilled chicken, green beans and mashed potatoes. I also broke down and made his favorite white chocolate chip cookies. What can I say? I'm a sucker for his pouty lips when he's sick. After dinner, I made sure to give him more medication. I didn't want him getting any ideas now that he was feeling "a little bit better." I made sure he was still stocked with 7-Up beside the bed. I cleaned up the kitchen and then went to bed myself.

EPOV

Sunday morning, I woke up feeling pretty good. Thank goodness I was over being sick. Augh. My baby took such good care of me while I was sick, though. She truly was the best. I loved waking up next to her with my arm holding her close to me.

My mouth was feeling a little dry, so I got out of bed to go get some water from the kitchen. I looked at the little Christmas tree Bella had decorated. If she felt up to it later, I'd like to take her out and buy her one of those cheesy "first Christmas together" ornaments at the Hallmark store. I might have some ornaments of my own we could add – I wasn't really sure – I'd have to check.

As I stood, getting my water and ice out of the door of the fridge, a dirty thought came to mind. I took a sip and carried my glass back to the bedroom with me. With the faint light coming in through the window, I fumbled around in the closet, finding one of Bella's scarves. Then I got her sleep mask out of the drawer of her bedside table. I deposited all these things back on my side of the bed and got back in bed with her, snuggling back up next to her. Bella melted back into me, moaned appreciatively and said, "Feeling better, darling?"

"Yes, baby," I whispered in her ear. "Thank you for taking such good care of me. Are you ready to wake up now?"

She turned over onto her back and kissed me. "Can't keep a good man down, hmm?" she questioned, as she gently squeezed my dick affectionately.

I returned her kiss with urgency and said, "Most definitely. Baby, can we play this morning?" She looked at me questioningly and I brought the scarf and sleep mask up so she could see them. I continued, "Do you trust me?"

"Always, Edward," she affirmed. I kissed her again as I began tying her hands together, then tying her to the bed frame. I didn't tie her very tightly. It wasn't anything she couldn't get out of if she truly needed to.

She was giggling at me as she watched my face. I was in deep concentration with my knot tying skills – or lack thereof. Once I was satisfied, I brought the sleep mask around her head and before covering her eyes, I asked her again, "Do you still trust me, baby?"

Her breath hitched a bit, but she replied, "Of course." I slipped the mask over her eyes and kissed her deeply. She responded with equal intensity. I was turned on before, but seeing her tied up like this was making me hard as a rock.

I took one of the ice cubes out of the glass and brought it to Bella's mouth and said, "Open your mouth a little bit and suck, baby." She let out a little squeal at the coldness, but she did as I asked. I took the ice cube away and went back to kissing her full lips. I then slid the ice cube down and then back up her perfect neck to the hollow of her throat a few times. She shivered. I followed quickly after with my tongue, warming her back up.

Then I held the ice cube above one of Bella's perfect nipples in my warm fingers until it dripped onto her nipple. She gasped as the cold liquid came in contact. "Still ok, baby?" She nodded her agreement.

I took the ice cube in my long fingers and applied it directly to her nipple, sliding it around until her nipple was perfectly erect. Bella was writhing around on the bed and moaning. I moved the ice cube away and blew on her nipple. She was moaning in pleasure. I followed by covering it with my warm mouth. Then I did the same to her other nipple. She was panting by now.

Since her hot little body had melted that ice cube, I got another one out of the glass and asked her to suck that one as well. I asked her again, "Are you liking this, baby, or do you want to stop?"

"Don't stop, Edward. Please keep going…please." I kissed her lips again as I took the ice cube out of her perfect lips and slid it all the way down her body.

"Spread your legs, baby."

She did, with a bit of hesitation. "But, it will be cold."

I replied, "I'll be right here to warm you up, love."

I spread her pussy lips even further apart with one hand as my other held the ice cube. I slid the ice cube against her incredibly wet pussy as Bella immediately became unglued. I blew on her pussy as I took the ice away, and then covered it with my warm mouth, licking and sucking all the while. I thought my dick was hard as a rock earlier – this was even sexier – watching Bella as she writhed before me with wild abandon – _holy hell_ – I was going to need to be inside her very soon.

My baby was panting and telling me she was going to come and moaning with pleasure and sometimes all three at the same time. I couldn't get enough. I decided right then and there, when we bought a house, we were definitely buying one of these damn refrigerators with the ice makers and water dispensers in the door if they got her this worked up. I'd buy two or three if I needed to keep a couple in reserve just so I could keep her this fucking aroused.

"Edward!" Bella finally shouted as she orgasmed once again. "I want you to fuck me now!" Mmmm…I took the last bit of ice cube I still had in my fingers and slid in deep inside her with my long fingers. She rocked against my hand and then I sheathed myself deep inside her. The combination of her wet slit – the warm and cold was a unique sensation on my dick.

"Baby," I asked, "do you want me to untie you?"

"No," she panted, "I want you to take me just like this! Just fuck me over and over!" I missed her touch as we moved together in our perfect rhythm, but I loved being inside her. Soon, I could feel my own orgasm building and pumping out of me.

Afterwards, I untied her quickly and removed her sleep mask. She was on top of me at once, covering my face with kisses as her hands ran through my hair. "Oh my god, Edward, that was the most erotic thing I have _ever_ experienced! I have never been so turned on in all my life! I love you so much."

I grinned back at her and said, "I love you too, baby," and stroked her hair. "I missed you touching me while we made love, though. But I have to say, seeing you that worked up was totally worth it."

Bella snuggled back in my arms and looked up at me shyly. She said, "Do you think when we buy our house, we could get a fridge like that, for those kind of ice cubes?"

I held her closer and said, "Oh love, I'm way ahead of you! I thought about getting a couple just in case one ever goes on the blink." I kissed her hair and asked, "How would you feel about going out shopping for a bit? I don't want to stay out the whole day, but I'd like to get out a little."

She agreed and was soon in the shower. When she got out, I asked her about the message that was in the tote bag. Bella replied, "There was a message on your answering machine. It seemed urgent, so I called her back. Was that ok or not?"

I went over to kiss her and replied, "Of course, baby. I just wonder who this Jessica is. I have no clue what she's talking about. I'll call her when I get out of the shower." With that, I went to get ready for the day.

I attempted to call the number listed on the paper, but there was no answer. Didn't people believe in answering machines any longer? If the message was so damn urgent, they could at least have an answering machine.

We stopped by my apartment where I did actually find a small box of Christmas ornaments. Bella was thrilled to have some authentic English ornaments to add to our tree. I was glad I could make her happy – that was my main goal in life. I also insisted we stop by Hallmark where I bought that ornament – "first Christmas together" with the year emblazoned on it. Bella just grinned at me. We did some other shopping as well – for all the important people in our lives. Carlisle and Esme had invited us to spend Christmas day at their home so we would be going there around noon. That would also provide the perfect time for me to provide a gift for the love of my life – some of that "overtime" I'd been working had actually been at Carlisle's, working with Esme to perfect my piano skills to compose a song for Bella. I'd played piano before, but since I didn't have room in my current apartment for one, I didn't really have anywhere to practice. I hadn't let it slip yet – and I wanted it to be a surprise.

We didn't stay out too long – my ever-practical love decided my body shouldn't be taxed too much as I was just sick the day before. I did get my way in the dinner department – fast food! We came home, ate that quickly while watching some television. Then Bella wanted to wrap gifts and she wanted me to help. Was she crazy? I'm of the persuasion that gift bags are the greatest invention in the history of the world. She gave me one of her exasperated little huffs and wrapped the gifts as I looked on. Who could mess with this force of creativity? Every single gift looked picture-perfect once she was done. With my ornaments added to the tree and the wrapped gifts underneath, it definitely didn't have the "Charlie Brown" look she was complaining about earlier.

**Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Hit that lonely green button below and let me know your thoughts. I appreciate each and every review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream. Rated M for lusty lemons!!**

EPOV

Waking up the next morning, it was still dark outside, but there were these pleasurable nips and kisses on the insides of my thighs. _What the hell?_ "Baby?" I rasped out.

"Hmm?" came Bella's muffled reply from under the covers.

"We'll be late for work if you keep doing that," I said, as my hands gently brushed her hair.

Her reply was still muffled, "We have plenty of time," as her hand moved up to grasp my already-hard dick and slide her wet, hot mouth down on the length of it.

I groaned with pleasure as I turned to look at the clock. How the hell did she wake up an hour before we needed to get up for work? I wasn't sure, but I felt Bella's naked body angled next to mine. Have I mentioned the fact l love that we both sleep naked? I might have – but I'm mentioning it again because I fucking love it.

I took one of my hands from her hair and slid it down her body to her plump ass. I lightly smacked it as she moaned a little. My fingers dipped down to her slit. She was soaking wet already! That's why she got up early – she was turned on. I was never one to waste Bella's arousal so I slid two of my long fingers inside her and began circling her sensitive clit with my thumb.

This only increased the sucking and licking she was giving my hard dick and balls. She felt so good doing that. "Baby," I groaned, "you're going to make me come." She only increased her pressure and tempo so that I couldn't think about anything else except my need to release my load into her beautiful mouth. I think my eyes rolled back in my head and I may have growled deeply as I released.

"Mmmm," she said as she cleaned me up, "that was very sexy. I liked the growling." She kissed her way up my body until she was lying in my arms with one of her hands on my chest. I had to gain function of my brain and limbs again before I could return any favors to her.

Finally my brain function returned to semi-normal again so I could speak. "Baby, come up here."

She responded, "I am up here with you."

"No, come up here and sit on my chest."

"Edward," she protested.

"Please, baby, I want to do this for you." She reluctantly agreed by positioning herself, settling her ass on my chest. I further instructed, "Put your knees up here by my head."

She continued to protest. "Baby, please," I said, holding her hands as I continued to get her settled. Once she was, with her wet slit just inches from my face, I slid my arms around her thighs and held her warm folds open. Then I tilted my head forward, stuck my tongue out and started lapping at her. She let out a glorious moan. "You like that, baby?"

"Oh yessss," she said.

I said, in between long licks, "Baby, I want you to caress your nipples, just like I normally do." She was quick to comply with that, tweaking them between her fingers and pinching at them, making them stand at attention. Being totally surrounded by Bella's scent and watching her play with her nipples was turning me on again. I took her clit between my teeth gently and bit down.

She responded immediately with a hiss and a low, "Oh Edwardddd," before grinding her wet slit right into my face. This was exactly where I wanted her. I knew she would love this if she just let me try. My tongue was busy lapping up her wetness and darting inside her. I looked up at her face. She had her head thrown back in pre-orgasmic bliss and was still fondling her erect nipples. She was moaning and practically riding my mouth and I was loving it.

Still licking, I asked her, "Who makes you feel this good, baby?"

She panted out, "Only you, darling. Oh my god, I'm going to come!"

"Then come for me, baby! Come now, while I'm licking your hot little slit so I can lick up your juices." I attacked her clit then and didn't let up until her moans and cries of pleasure quieted some, her thighs were shaking and she begged me to stop.

"Oh Edward," she breathed, "I need to feel you on top of me and inside me. Please!" We repositioned ourselves and I slid inside her easily as she was still soaking wet. Bella's hands were running through my hair and she was murmuring, "Edward, please. Please don't stop. I love you."

My hands were all over her as well – I couldn't get enough. I kept telling her, "Baby, I don't want to stop. I love you so much. You feel so good." Finally though, I was spent and shot my orgasm right into my beautiful girl. I held her afterward as our hearts slowed. I said, "Baby, I will never have my fill of you. I will want you every day and night for all of forever." Then we kissed deeply several times until that damn alarm clock told us we had to get up.

BPOV

I was glad while Edward was sick I was able to get some baking done. I had made some blueberry muffins and froze them. On this early Monday morning, I pulled some out of the freezer and paired them up with scrambled eggs and bacon for our breakfast. We decided to take separate cars because Edward was still working overtime before the holidays. People are more accident-prone around that time. I didn't mind so much – I was nearly finished with his scrapbooks and wanted to get them finished before the big day.

As I was sitting at work, staring at my email, I was totally lost in my thoughts of Edward and me this morning. I hadn't want to do that whole "sitting on his face" thing, but – _holy fuck_ – once he got started, he had made me so incredibly wet. He said he thoroughly enjoyed it. I was just going to have to be more open to trying new things with him. At this point, if he suggested making love in his car in the parking lot at lunch, I'd likely be there in the back seat with my panties down around my ankles, waiting for him. Edward turned me on like no one else. Was it getting warm in here?

"Bella?" a voice called to me.

I jumped, a little startled, and replied, "Um, yes?"

Carlisle continued, "Are you ok? You look a little flushed."

OK – awkward moment here – what the hell am I going to say? "Yes, Carlisle. I'm fine, really. Must be this sweater I'm wearing. I didn't count on it being quite so hot in the office today." Good save, Bella – although a pretty lame-ass excuse. This sweater was pretty thin.

He said, "OK, just checking. I was going to head down to the coffee cart and wondered if you wanted anything. I need some coffee before we start on these interviews for the Chief of Medicine position. I wish you could be on the panel, too, as I trust your judgment. But you know why you can't."

"Of course. And sure, I'll take a chai tea."

"I'll be right back," he promised and promptly left the office.

I mentally chided myself. I was going to have to focus and stop thinking about lovemaking with Edward at every opportunity and apply myself to my work.

My office door opened and Edward poked his head in. I flushed again. He said, "Bella, are you feeling ok?"

I grumbled, "I seem to get that question a lot today." As he came over to me, he asked why.

"Eh," I said, "I was a little distracted earlier when Carlisle was talking to me and he asked me the same question."

Edward said, "Were you blushing, baby?" I just nodded. "What about?" he asked.

I said quietly, "I was thinking about this morning."

He put his arms around me then and said, "I was thinking about this morning, too – I really liked it. And I love you more every day." He kissed me gently on the lips. I drug him into my supply room and kissed him more forcibly. I needed to have his hands on me. "Baby," he breathed when I let him up for some air, "what brought this on?"

"I just need you," I replied, enjoying the feel of his arms around me.

"I need you, too," he said as he kissed me again, "however, I have to go get ready for an interview. I don't think they'd like it if I arrived with a huge boner in my scrubs."

I sighed because I knew he was right. I looked up at his adorable crooked smile and saw he had some of my lipstick on the corner of his mouth. I reached up to wipe it off. He grabbed my wrist gently and said, "Leave it. If it shows the world I've been pussy-whipped by the lovely Bella Swan, then I'm proud to have it there!"

He winked at me then and said, "Baby, I gotta go and get ready for my interview. I was just coming by for a good luck smooch. You definitely gave me that!" I smiled up at him and reluctantly let him go.

Carlisle came back a bit later with my tea and I got down to work. Well, I wish I could say I got down to work. I still had Edward very much on my mind. I was going to have to do something about that.

_From: Bella Swan_

_To: Edward Masen_

_How about if I meet you in your office for lunch today? You can tell me all about your interview._

_XO,_

_Bella_

I offered up a little prayer of hope for his interview and did attempt to apply myself to my work as Carlisle left for the interviews. A couple of hours later, I received a reply:

_From: Edward Masen_

_To: Bella Swan_

_Yes, baby, I'd love to have lunch with you. I should be free right around noon._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

Finally, lunchtime approached and I made my way to Edward's office. I was going to spontaneously combust if he didn't at least touch me. Maybe I could be a little devious… I knocked on his door and he answered through the door, "Come in." I entered the room and he smiled at me, "Hi baby! It's good to see you!"

I shut the door and made sure it was locked. Edward continued, "Are you ok? Bella, what's wrong?"

I finally spoke, "Edward, I need you."

He chuckled and responded, "I need you too, baby," and started toward me with his arms extended to wrap me in a hug.

"I don't think you understand, Dr. Masen. I need you to fuck me before I dissolve into a puddle of wanton lust for you right here in your office," I stated as I started unzipping my pants and sliding them down my hips.

Edward's eyes got wide for a bit, then understanding dawned immediately. He was standing right next to me now and lifted my sweater up, exposing my lacy bra. He twisted my nipples that were already hard and aching for his touch. I moaned appreciatively. "Isabella," he said, "bend over my desk." I hurried to comply.

He spanked my ass lightly, then slid my panties down my thighs, and slid two of his long fingers inside me. "Isabella, you are a naughty girl. You're dripping wet already."

"Dr. Masen, this is how you make me – very hot for you," I moaned out.

He groaned back in appreciation as he slid inside me all at once. I could hear him sucking my wetness off his fingers. That was incredibly hot. Then both of his hands were on my hips and he was slamming into me. _This_ was exactly what I'd been wanting all day! "Isabella, reach down and caress your clit for me." I did it at once. "I want you to come with me." With a few more pumps into me, Edward groaned that he was going to come. I increased the pressure on my clit and had my orgasm at the exact time he did. _That felt soooo good!_

"Baby," Edward started after he pulled out of me and I immediately felt the loss. "Are you ok?"

I assured him I was as I guided him to his chair, sat him down and licked up his dick that was still wet from my juices, cleaning him up effectively. When I was finished and tying his scrubs again, I asked, "Is it wrong for me to be aroused by you all the time?"

He pulled me onto his lap and said, "No, love, and I'm not complaining at all. You arouse me as well. I love you."

I had my head on his chest, nuzzling his neck, and said, "I love you. I suppose, though, I should let you eat. You're a hard-working doctor who just got his lunch interrupted."

"But only in the best possible way, baby." He took my hand and we made our way to the cafeteria. He assured me the interview went well. All seemed to be looking up in our lives.

EPOV

Planning a surprise engagement to Bella wasn't the easiest thing in the world. There were lots of factors to plan and get down to precise timing. I had told her we were going to a special dinner with Jasper and Alice at the restaurant at the top of the Space Needle at 6:30 p.m. on Christmas Eve, so she was prepared for that.

On one of those "overtime" evenings, I stopped by Tiffany's and picked up her ring. I couldn't get her to go back there with me, considering she had a panic attack when we went there previously. It was a good thing I had asked her to look at rings then because I knew I wasn't getting her back in that store. Carrying that little blue box in the blue bag out of the store, I felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

I asked Carlisle if he would call Bella on our way to the restaurant to ask her to stop by the office to pick up a file to bring over to his house on Christmas Day. I was going to do what that Brad Paisley song said that I sang to her a while back – take her right back to the place I first met her to propose to her – which was her office. I reflected on that a bit – Bella dancing around her office, totally unaware I was watching her. She was totally gorgeous then and grew even more beautiful to me daily. It wouldn't matter if she was 90 years old, I was in love with her as a person – I loved her soul – who she was inside – the fabulous body she had was just a bonus.

Jasper and Alice were definitely on board when I asked for their help as well. Carlisle would only have Bella work a half day on Christmas Eve, so she'd be out of the office by noon. Alice would come in about 1 p.m. and do some decorating. I told her she couldn't go all-out with candles – we were still in a hospital environment – and some things like that just aren't tolerated. I didn't want to set off the sprinkler system! Carlisle said Esme wanted to be involved somehow, so he loaned us her camcorder so she could watch the event the next day. Jasper said he'd be in charge of filming my proposal. Then we'd make our way to the Space Needle for dinner.

Like I said – just planning this proposal in addition to working was stressing me out to the max. I couldn't imagine planning the wedding, too. I remembered Bella mentioning something about Alice saying she'd like to plan our wedding. I was willing to hand over my credit card right then and there.

Christmas Eve came in all its glory. I tried to act like it was a normal day, although I knew exactly what was going to happen later in the day. I took Bella to lunch in the cafeteria at work. She didn't want to eat a lot as she was looking forward to dinner later that evening. She had scanned the menu online and was already contemplating what to order.

I walked her out to her car and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. "Mmm," she said, "what was that for?"

"Just because I love you," I stated. "What are you going to do with the rest of your day, lady of leisure?"

She thought for a bit, pulled me closer, and replied, "I think I'll go home and take a bubble bath and get ready for my special Christmas Eve date with the man I love."

I gave her a smile and said, "I like that idea. Don't tempt me too much or I'll be joining you in that bathtub." A sparkle came to my eyes then as I said, "We still get to open one present later after dinner, right?"

"Yes," Bella laughed, "only one!" She knew I loved Christmas and seeing all those gifts under the tree with my name on them. I could barely contain myself. Limiting myself to one was going to be a challenge!

"OK, baby, I'll finish up here. Then I'll come home and get ready, too." I gave her another kiss and installed her in the car. Once I knew she was safely on her way home, I went back inside the building.

Alice was already hard at work – placing red and white roses everywhere, along with Christmas greenery. She also had placed some red tablecloths across the desk and credenza so it looked less like an office and more like a living room. She would then add some red heart garland she had left over from Valentine's Day that worked perfectly for this event. She added some silver-framed photos of Bella and me from the Whitlock's wedding, Thanksgiving, and there was even a slightly fuzzy one that I kept on my desk at work that Jasper had taken with his phone of us dancing at that 4th of July party long ago. She found some battery-operated tea lights that actually looked like real candles once they were going, so we decided to leave them as well. The woman truly was a wonder. I would text Jasper when Bella and I were on our way in the building later and he could turn the batteries in the tea lights on. Jasper and Alice would be hiding in Carlisle's office, taping the proposal, so it would be my job to get Bella into proper position so they could actually see her face. I'm telling you – anything else had to be easier!

There surprisingly wasn't much going on in the ER today, so I was able to go home early myself and get in the shower. I dressed in a suit and tie. I didn't want to go the tuxedo route as that would tip Bella off that this was something much more than dinner. I thought about nosing around in my closet to find some childhood pictures of myself to share with Bella later, just so she could see me in my growing-up years, but I didn't have enough time.

Even though I was with her every single day, she could still knock the breath out of me. After I slid my key in the lock and shut the door behind me, I placed the carefully-wrapped gift I brought for Bella under the tree (thank God for Alice, once again – it was the gift she was going to open later tonight after dinner) and I went in search of her. Finding her staring at her reflection in the mirror was a sight to behold. She was wearing a dark blue dress that flared out at her hips. There was a sweetheart neckline that perfectly accentuated her beautiful breasts and the key necklace I gave her. I was glad the dress didn't hug every curve she had. I wouldn't have to spend the entire evening giving the "hairy eyeball" look to every guy in the place. She sighed just then and said, "Do I look all right, Edward?"

I went to hug her and said, "Baby, you look absolutely gorgeous!" I kissed down her neck and she giggled as she pushed me away.

"We'll never get there if you start that!" she said. I had to agree – dammit all to the fiery pits of hell. There would be more than enough time later. I got her coat out of the hall closet and helped her into it. I followed her out the door and down the stairs, mentally chiding myself, "Eyes off the sex shoes, Masen, and focus!"

Just as we got in the car, Bella's cell phone rang. It was Carlisle. He was right on time. She didn't understand why he'd need a file from the office on Christmas Day, but apparently he convinced her enough to finally end the call and inform me we needed to go by the hospital and pick up a file for Carlisle. "I hope this doesn't mess up our reservation," she pondered.

I looked at my watch, not really caring about the time, since I knew we had plenty of it, but said, "I think we'll have just enough time to get there and then get to dinner." I picked up her hand and held it as I navigated the traffic to the hospital.

We pulled into the parking lot and Bella said, "I'll just run in and get the file. I'll be right back."

I kept her hand in mine and said, "No, baby, I'm not letting you walk through those dark hallways by yourself. I'll come with you." So, with that, I came around to her side of the car, opened her door and we went inside the hospital. I texted Jasper to let him know where we were. I told her what I was doing so that he could cover for us if we were a bit late at the Space Needle.

All the lights were off in Bella's office except the faint glow of those battery-operated tea lights. She looked momentarily confused and said, "Someone's been in my office," as she unlocked the door. I tried to look concerned. She flipped on the lights just then. Strains of Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas Is You" was beginning to play. That Jasper was a total master of mood control.

She looked at her office, which had been totally transformed by Alice, and then looked at me, and said, "Edward?"

I turned her around – to afford the best camera angle that she didn't know about yet, of course – and said, "I love you, baby." I got down on one knee as Bella gasped. I continued, "Ever since I met you, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I love you more than life itself. Isabella, will you marry me?"

Bella had small tears running from her eyes and she just kept staring down at me. I was starting to get nervous. Wasn't she supposed to be saying "yes" by this point? Was she trying to make me sweat it out? I was sweating buckets by her not saying anything! I started again, "Um, baby…?"

She replied, "Oh yes, Edward. Yes, yes, yes! I love you!" I picked her up in my arms then and swung her around, kissing her soundly on the lips. When I finally let her up for air, she said, "This is so romantic! I certainly didn't expect this!"

"I know you aren't big on surprises, love, but I couldn't let your proposal go by without a surprise!" I pulled her ring from the pocket of my suit coat and placed it on her finger where I hoped to gaze at it for the rest of our lives.

"Oh, Edward, it's perfect!" she said.

"You have great taste, baby," I reminded her as I kissed the ring now nestled on her finger.

She went over to examine all the photos Alice had set up when she heard a noise from Carlisle's office. "Alice! Jasper!" Bella exclaimed and went to greet them. "What are you doing here?"

Jasper said, "Oh, we're the film and decorating crew. You call us, we're available!"

Alice insisted we remove our coats so we could take some nice engagement photos for the scrapbook. She was a great photographer.

Once that was finished, we all made our way to the Space Needle for our celebration dinner. On the way, Bella asked, "So, there was no file to pick up for Carlisle, was there?"

"No, baby," I answered. "He was in on the whole thing." She gripped my hand tighter as we drove through the night, both smiling like a newly-engaged couple who were crazy in love.

**Author's Note: So - what do you think? Did you like the proposal? Press the lonely green button below and let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream. Please don't steal my original work.**

BPOV

Our dinner at the Space Needle was exquisite! The view was breathtaking. Edward wanted to insist on champagne to celebrate, but Alice and Jasper both exclaimed a quick, "No!" to that. We looked at them questioningly.

Jasper took Alice's hand in his as Alice said, "We just found out we're two months pregnant and we're so excited!" This definitely was a night to celebrate! We waved off the waiter offering champagne and we all got something non-alcoholic to drink. Not that any of us needed anything with alcohol – we were driving and we all needed to get the people we cared about and loved back home safely.

Alice assured us that just because she was pregnant, that would not put a damper on her planning our wedding. She just didn't want us to wait too long as she didn't want to be as big as a house in her matron of honor dress. I told her we wouldn't do that to her, grabbing Edward's hand, as he brought my hand to his mouth to kiss it. I kept staring down at my ring – watching it glitter in the candlelight and soft lights of the restaurant. I couldn't believe I was finally engaged to the man of my dreams.

All too soon, dinner was over and we were saying good night to the Whitlock's. We transferred presents between cars. I gave Alice a little secret squeeze for helping me out with Edward's surprise gift of his scrapbooks. As soon as Edward had us pointed down the road in the direction of my apartment, he was almost bouncing in his seat. "One present, right, baby?"

I just giggled. "Yes…one! Although, you've already gave me the best gift ever, so I think I should just watch you."

He reached for my hand and said, "Please, baby? I really want you to open a gift from me tonight, too." I agreed and wondered what it would be like when Edward and I had children. Christmas would definitely be a free-for-all at our home. I would be the only hope for maintaining any sense of order.

We got home, shed our coats, turned on the Christmas music, lit the Christmas tree and assorted candles I had sitting around so it was fairly bright in the room – definitely a romantic feel. Edward brought a box I hadn't seen before over to the couch where we were sitting, as I already had his gift waiting for him.

I said, "Well, darling Edward, since you wanted to open one gift, I decided to be kind of traditional with this gift," and handed him his box. He gave me a kiss and then tore into it.

When he opened the shirt box and all the tissue paper inside, he pulled out a pair of silky boxers that looked like something Santa would wear. Hey – I'm a girl who likes her own personal sexy Santa – and who better than Edward to be that? There was a Santa hat included. He was laughing. "Baby, this is great!" Then he wiggled his eyebrows at me and said, "Did you want me to be your Santa and sit on my lap?" And then there it was – that damn crooked grin. And you people think Edward can't read my mind!

I smiled back at him and said, "I do!" He scooped me up in his arms and gave me another lingering kiss as he settled me onto his lap.

"OK," he said, "your turn. I'm traditional, too."

"And, I'm betting you didn't wrap this," I looked at him.

"Nope," he said, rubbing my back. "I had Alice do it. Everything else I got you is in a gift bag, but I wanted this one to be different."

I opened my shirt box that was about the same size as the one I gave Edward. Once the paper was torn away, there was the unmistakable pink striped box. It was from Victoria's Secret. "Um, Edward, you said you went traditional."

"Yes," he said, looking at me in all seriousness, "jammies!"

"Jammies, my ass," I groused.

"Mmmm," he hummed, "I bet your ass will look mighty fine in these jammies! Open the box, baby!"

Might I just say I knew these weren't going to be "family-friendly jammies" in any way, shape or form. As I removed the lid, I stared in shock as I moved the pink tissue paper away. I held up the entirely sheer deep red halter baby doll with matching v-string. I said, "Are you kidding me, Edward?"

He nuzzled my neck and breathed, "No. Please, baby, go put it on. I want to see how you look in it." I rolled my eyes, but reluctantly got up from his lap and went into the bedroom to get undressed. I tried to think about how sexy Edward made me feel – which he did, every single day – and hoped that my face didn't burst into flames to match the color of the baby doll once I was looking at him.

When I opened the bedroom door to come back out into the living room, I saw that Edward had removed his clothes as well and was only in the silky Santa boxers I had given him. He was standing beside the couch, waiting for me. "Oh baby," he said gently, "you are so gorgeous. Please let me look at you." I stopped trying in vain to cover myself up so Edward could look at me as I kept my eyes on his. He held out his hand to me. "Come here, love."

He held me to his chest beside the couch and said, "The future Mrs. Masen will always be this beautiful to me." Then he reached his hand up to cradle my face as he kissed me. His hand immediately went into my hair as mine went around his waist. I loved holding him close to me. "Come straddle my lap, baby," he directed me as we situated ourselves on the couch.

"I'm glad you said you'd marry me, love," he said as he nuzzled my neck again, "as there's no one I will ever love more than you." His hands were all over me then and I couldn't stop my moans of pleasure.

"I love you, Edward," I gasped out as he hit all the right spots with his talented fingers. Then he added his mouth and tongue and I was in a state of total bliss. My hot center was rotating on his hard cock by now. These v-string panties left nothing to the imagination. "I want you," I said in between several of his mind-blowing kisses.

"As I want you, love," he groaned. Edward lifted us both up as he pulled those silky boxers down so they were around his ankles and then he lowered me back onto his very erect cock, as I pushed the useless v-string to the side. "Ohhhh," he sighed with pleasure as he felt all of himself inside me.

"Darling Dr. Masen," I whispered in his ear, "I don't want these panties to come between us. Please get rid of them." I sucked on his earlobe as I heard the stitching of the fabric give way as he ripped those panties from my body and threw them across the room.

"Isabella, you have such excellent ideas," he growled into the hollow of my throat, as then his mouth dipped lower and he caught one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. My other nipple was between his fingers, being tugged on. "Baby, ride me," he whispered out. I could do nothing else as this position was an incredible turn-on for both of us. My orgasm came upon me quickly and I felt Edward tense as he spilled inside me soon afterward.

I didn't ever want to leave our cozy position on the couch, but I knew Edward's legs would fall asleep eventually with me sitting on them. I crawled off him, tugged him up, we blew out the candles and then went to bed. Thankfully, he didn't ask me to wear anything to bed. I think we both liked being naked in bed. I know I loved feeling all of Edward sleeping next to me – and being curled up next to him as we drifted off to sleep was the best thing ever.

EPOV

There's nothing I like better than Christmas morning! And Christmas morning with Bella – a thousand percent better! I wasn't going to pester her for sex this morning. She gave me such an amazing time last night and besides, we had presents to open! Now I just had to get my beautiful angel to wake up. Hmm…how to do that? She already had her head nestled on my chest in the crook of my arm.

Maybe I'll try singing. I tried a couple of lines of "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. She didn't stir. I was thinking our engagement song would get some kind of reaction from her. Guess I'd have to try a little harder. I whispered down into her hair, "Mrs. beautiful Bella Masen, your handsome husband would like you to get up so we can open presents on this fine Christmas morning." We weren't married yet, but soon!

"I heard you when you were singing, Edward darling. And you think you're handsome, do you? Maybe I was just enjoying being in bed with you," Bella said sleepily.

I put out my lip to pout a bit, "You don't think I'm handsome?"

She reached her hand up and ran it through my chest hair and then up through the wild hair on the top of my head. "Of course I do. You're handsome, totally adorable and I love you."

"I love you, baby," I replied as I started bouncing the bed a little. "So please can we get up and open presents?"

"Yes, dear." Uh oh, the "yes, dear." Was I in trouble? Bella smiled at me as she gave me a kiss, so I didn't think I was. She got up to get dressed in sweats and I did the same. I tried to do something with my hair so I didn't look like I had been in a fight with a hand mixer in the middle of the night.

Bella had made some one-dish thing for breakfast that just needed to go in the oven for about 45 minutes to cook, so she took care of that while I plugged in the Christmas tree lights and turned on the Christmas music.

I hoped Bella liked what I got her. I watched as she opened everything. I got her a rainbow of different panties from Victoria's Secret (hey – I'm a guy – they're gifts for me, too!), some sex shoes I saw on an actress who actually looked a lot like Bella in a magazine that I knew she'd look fabulous in and a gift certificate for the scrapbook store. She was thrilled and was in my lap, kissing me with abandon! She didn't know about the other gift at Carlisle's house of the song I wrote for her.

Bella came to sit beside me again and she immediately began chewing on her lip. I knew that meant she was nervous. "Baby," I said, "what's wrong?"

"I just hope you like what I got you."

"If it's from you, there's no doubt I'll love it," I assured her.

As I opened my gifts, I loved every single one. She felt she had to explain every single one. She got me a stuffed Scooby Doo – since I loved him as a character and now Flippy wouldn't be lonely if either of us got sick. _We are nuts to think the stuffed animals would get lonely!_ She got me a green sweater – since she liked the color with my eyes. She got me a Seattle Seahawks jersey with "Masen" on the back and the number "17" on it since I'd told her before I liked that number for some reason. Then when I got to the largest gift, she really started chewing on her lip.

"Baby," I assured her again, "it will be great!" And I kissed her. "Do you want to help me open it?" She shook her head "no" and just kept watching me.

I opened the box and inside were two large leather-bound scrapbooks. I pulled them out and put the box on the floor. I opened up the one on top and was surprised to see photos of my parents together at their wedding and my mother when she was pregnant with me. The photos continued through to photos of me as a baby, then as a toddler, then to my teen years. The other book continued with my teen years into my grown years, along with many photos of my parents along the way. My jaw had dropped to the floor. Bella had found the box of photographs I had brought from England and had preserved them into these beautiful scrapbooks for me – for us.

I was amazed at the time, thought and love she had put into this very special gift for me. She had copied every caption my mother had written on the back of each photo and had placed it under the corresponding photo. It truly was a labor of love. I couldn't hold back my tears. You already knew I was a sap – we already established that.

Bella squeaked out quietly, "You don't like it?"

I responded when I could finally get a bit of a grip on myself and took her into my arms, "Oh my god, baby. I love it! This is the most special thing anyone has ever done for me. You don't know how much I love it and I love you. God, I love you so much!"

Bella joined me in my tears then and said, "I just hoped I could do something special for you."

"Bella, this is so very special! I just can't even believe it. One day, I was going to drag out a picture of my growing-up years and show it to you. But you went over and above and took care of me in such a special way. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

She looked in my eyes and said, "Just that you love me is enough."

I took her hands in mine and said, "Baby, I do – more than you will ever know."

Just then, the timer rang on our breakfast, so we dug into that. After breakfast, we opened the rest of our gifts from other people. Then it was time to get ready to go to the Cullen home. Bella dressed in a nice red dress and I dressed in a black suit with a white button-down shirt and a red tie. We got some food from the refrigerator she had fixed previously to take with us and we were on our way.

Some extended relatives of Carlisle and Esme's rounded out the group at their house. Bella wanted to assist Esme in the kitchen, but I pulled her out of there, telling her I wanted to give her a little tour before we ate. Esme encouraged her to go, saying she would be fine.

I held Bella's hand as I showed her the house and we ended up in the family room. I had her sit with me on the piano bench. She said, "Edward, don't you think we should be getting back?"

I leaned over to her, took her face in my hands, and said, "Please wait just a minute, baby," and I kissed her on the lips. She blushed. I'm not sure why – maybe she thought someone was going to interrupt us. My fingers left her beautiful face and went to the keys of the baby grand piano, beginning the song I had written specifically for her.

I had practiced this with Esme so many times, I barely needed to look at the keys any longer. I mostly just watched Bella's face. She stared at me and then down at my fingers as the song played on. When the last note faded away, I asked gently, "So, what did you think?"

She said quietly, "Did you write that for me?"

"Yes."

Then her tears started flowing as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Oh Edward, that was beautiful! I didn't know you could play the piano."

"Well," I said as I drew her closer to me, "I used to, but I don't have room in my current apartment for one. So I've been coming over here a lot to practice and write this song for you."

"I love you, Edward. Thank you for something so beautiful as this song. I think when we buy a house, we should make sure we have enough room for a piano," she said as she smiled through her tears.

I wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and kissed her again. "Agreed," I said, "but only if we have a permanent space where you can work on those gorgeous scrapbooks for us." She smiled at me then.

Esme came looking for us then. "I heard it, Edward. It was wonderful! What did you think, Bella?"

Bella smiled and said, "It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!" Esme agreed and they went off, arm in arm, to the kitchen and I went to find Carlisle.

The rest of the day went very well. After we had all sat down to dinner, Carlisle announced, "I have some important news!" We all looked at him expectantly.

"The good news is," Carlisle continued with a smile, "Edward here will be our new Chief of Medicine beginning February first! Of course, that comes with a bit of bad news – you still have to finish out your current commitments in the ER."

Congratulations were heard all around the table. Bella was very excited! She squeezed my hand and gave me a small kiss. I knew we would celebrate later.

"Thank you, Carlisle. It will definitely be an honor!" I said.

He said, "I know the Medicine department needs some work, but I think you are the best man for the job. I think you'll turn it around for the better. Congratulations!" Then he looked at Bella, "You know, my dear, this means you won't be able to work for me any longer and I'm very sad about that. You have definitely made a big improvement in my office. We will start recruiting for your job on Monday. I'd like you to train the next person." Bella nodded. She knew all about the conflict of interest it would be if she remained in her current position.

We were stuffed by the time we left the Cullen home, but were loaded down with leftovers. Esme wouldn't have it any other way.

After arriving back at Bella's apartment, we placed the leftovers in the refrigerator, undressed, then climbed into bed. We made love slowly, just enjoying each other. Afterward, I whispered into Bella's hair, "Merry Christmas, love."

She whispered back, "Merry Christmas, darling Edward," as she snuggled into her favorite sleeping position curled up next to me and we drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note: What did you think of this chapter? Has anyone ever given you anything special for Christmas? Bella & Edward definitely gave from their hearts this year. Please press the green button below and let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream. Please don't steal my original work.**

BPOV

The winds of change were definitely blowing in my life. Within this next year, I'd be out of the job I loved and I'd be Mrs. Bella Masen. One change I would hate and the other I would adore. Edward was everything I'd ever wanted in a life partner. Not too be cheesy and steal "Jerry McGuire" movie lines, but he definitely completed me. I contemplated these changes as I cleaned up my office on Monday morning from my surprise proposal.

Carlisle had brought in the DVD from his camcorder, saying Esme had loved watching the expressions on my face as Edward surprised me. I put it in my bag to take home. I picked up that slightly out of focus picture of Edward and me dancing at that 4th of July party. I hadn't even known Jasper had taken it. And Edward had been keeping it on his desk this whole time? Guess I'd been a tad distracted when I'd been in his office lately with my hormones on overdrive – or he'd been dazzling me – take your pick.

I loved the routine my life had become – working for Carlisle every weekday, going to lunch with Edward, having a little time after work before Edward came home to work on a hobby or bake him something special, make dinner, have my nights full of Edward, our weekends together or with friends – it was working out perfectly. All that was about to change. Maybe I could look for another position in the hospital so it wouldn't be a conflict of interest with my fiancée's position.

The week passed quickly. We decided to stay in for New Year's Eve. There would be too many crazy drivers out on the road for us to consider going anywhere. We did go out around 5 o'clock for an early dinner and were amazed that people were already starting their celebrations. I was glad Edward cared enough to keep me off the roads when people were getting like that.

Around 10 o'clock, Edward's cell phone rang. We had fallen asleep on the couch. Yes, we're big party animals. It was Carlisle, asking him if he could come to the hospital as there had been a multiple vehicle accident on the freeway and there were lots of injuries. I told him to go and be careful.

He was almost to the door when he stopped, turned around and looked at me. "Baby, no. I want you to come with me. Sometimes with these multiple car crashes, there are children involved and they have no one to be with while their parents are being worked on by the doctors. If you wouldn't mind going with me, I think you would be a comfort to the kids."

Even though I had been an only child, I had always liked children and wanted some when I got married. I agreed, put my coat on and followed Edward out the door.

He held my hand as we walked from the car into the Emergency Room door. I knew he was about to go into full-on bossy doctor mode. He turned and gave me a kiss. "Remember, baby, I love you. Through these doors, there may be lots of blood, guts, screaming and all kinds of yucky stuff. I wish I could protect you from all that, but I can't. I'm going to take you to the back of the nurse's station where you won't have to be in the thick of things. If no one brings you any little kids in about 15 minutes or so, feel free to leave and go up to your office. I'll be there as soon as I can. Do you have something for these kids to do in your office?"

I thought quickly, "Um, yes. Carlisle has that TV in his office. I have some crayons I was thinking about throwing out, but haven't yet. I can find some coloring pages on the internet and print those out. I can also print out some stories to read to them or games to play."

He pulled me into his arms and said roughly, "I love you so much. I hope I can come kiss you again at midnight."

With that, we walked into total pandemonium. There were patients in all directions. At that moment, I was glad I wasn't a doctor – I wouldn't know who to take care of first. I took Edward's coat with me as he left me at the back of the nurse's station as promised with a wink. A nurse gave him a white lab coat which he shrugged into and he was off, assessing patients. I was never so proud of him.

EPOV

I was proud of my Bella. She walked into total chaos here with me and hadn't fainted. How she got involved with me – a doctor – when she couldn't stand the sight of blood was beyond me. When I saw the nurses, I told them why she was here and they thought it was a great idea.

It amazed me how fast my reflexes were. Just a few minutes ago, Bella was snuggled up against my chest and my arms were around her on the couch in her apartment and we were dead to the world. And now I was on my game – doing exactly what I'd been trained to do in an emergency situation. I'd still like to be back on that couch, but I knew that wouldn't help the current situation.

As I removed my gloves from the current patient and delivered orders to the nurse, I grabbed the next chart. Jessica Stanley – internal and external injuries from automobile accident. That was almost laughable – everyone in this place had that exact same initial diagnosis.

I pushed aside the curtain to introduce myself. I was greeted by a woman who may have been attractive if it weren't for all the blood covering her and a scared little girl, cowering beside the bed. "Hello, I'm –"

"Eddie?" the woman said. _What the hell? No one calls me Eddie._

"I'm Dr. Edward Masen," I said firmly.

She managed a weak smile, "Oh my god, I can't believe it! After all this time!"

"Um, ma'am, I'm unsure what you are talking about," I said, confused.

"You don't remember me? Oh well, of course, you probably wouldn't. It was just that one time – and six years ago. You've probably had lots of women between then and now. I tried to call you recently. And my answering machine's been on the blink."

"Mrs. Stanley," I started.

"It's just Miss," she continued. "Anyway, of course I remember you from six years ago. How could I forget? You came to England to visit. I think you had just found out you got this job and were there to celebrate with some old friends. We met in a pub and did a lot of celebrating that night. You were so damn handsome and drunk and I just had to have you. And, well, to make a long story short" – she gestured over to the little girl – "meet your daughter."

I murmured "What the fuck?" and then figured that was probably a very inappropriate thing to say with a small child present, but this was too much information for me to take in at present.

_I had sex with this Jessica? I had a daughter? What. The. Fuck?_

I looked over at the little girl, who looked back at me with a small grin on her face. She had beautiful green eyes just like mine and her bronze hair fell around her shoulders in ringlets. Her cute little voice squeaked out a small, "Hi Daddy."

I was seriously wondering if I could get away with running to the store really quickly and buying a bottle of vodka and downing it. Wait – alcohol is what brought this situation on in the first place. Or maybe this was just a really bad nightmare. I tried to unobviously pinch myself. Yep, still awake. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ No, no, no. Bella and I were supposed to have children – later.

Trying to shake myself out of my trance, I stuttered, "I don't see – um…your daughter's name on the chart. Was she injured as well?"

Jessica said, growing tired, "No, Victoria wasn't hurt. She was in her car seat. Just me and my boyfriend, Mike, were hurt."

I asked uh – Victoria – yes, that's her name – to come sit on the bed next to her mother. I had to lift her up. I checked her over quickly and determined she was basically fine. I think I was the one in need of a doctor, most likely a mental health professional – and stat! I remembered nothing about this night with Jessica. _Holy hell!_

I then asked Victoria if she'd like to stay with a very nice lady while I checked over her mother. She said she would. She had no hesitation with putting her little hand in mine as we walked over to Bella. I introduced Bella to her and they went off to her office. I noticed she had no hesitation in taking Bella's hand either.

I ordered some x-rays for Jessica and took myself to an unoccupied hallway and leaned against the wall. I distinctly remembered going back to London after learning I'd landed this position at Seattle General. I remembered going to the pub that night with my friends to celebrate. Then my memory got very hazy. Were we talking to some girls? I sort of remembered that – but after that – nothing.

While I waited for the x-rays to be developed, I went back to Jessica's room. "I don't mean to be rude, but why can't I remember a thing about this?" I asked her.

Jessica said, "Eddie, you were very sloshed that night. I'm not surprised you don't remember. One of your friends had to carry you from my car to his. I wasn't even sure I was pregnant until about three months later since I'd always had weird periods. And by then, I couldn't give her up. And when she was born, she was adorable and I couldn't even imagine adopting her out. I lived with my parents. One of your friends, Peter, and his wife, Charlotte, helped me out when I needed it until I moved here."

A wave of pain tore through Jessica suddenly and I was at her side, assessing the origin. She continued weakly, "I think it's a good thing I insisted on right-of-survivorship custody, just in case anything happened. If something happened to me, I'd feel better knowing she was with her father finally."

"Jessica, why didn't you call me right away? I'm sure Peter could've contacted me."

She reached down and patted my hand. She said, "I could've. But I knew you had your own life to live and didn't want to be saddled with some floozy you met in a bar." She looked me in the eye then and said, "Eddie, I know you don't know this about yourself yet, but I think you'll make an excellent father. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Out of this surreal situation, something finally made sense! I answered immediately, "I do. Her name is Bella and she's incredible. We just got engaged."

Jessica smiled weakly and responded, "Then promise me – if something happens to me – you and Bella take care of our daughter and raise her as if she was both of yours." I nodded back as a blonde-haired man came into the room and Jessica introduced her boyfriend, Mike Newton.

BPOV

Victoria and I were having a fine time – drawing and playing and watching a little television. She was a delight to be around and very smart! I could hardly believe she was only 5 years old. I was glad I came with Edward tonight, if only to spend time with this beautiful little girl. I would have a difficult time when her parents came to get her.

At length, she looked up at me and asked, "Bella, when is my daddy coming back to get me?"

I looked confused and asked, "What do you mean, sweetie?"

Victoria said, "My daddy left me with you. I was just wondering when he was coming back to get me."

I was seriously confused now. I said, "Dr. Masen left you with me. Is your daddy with Dr. Masen?"

She looked back at me with those beautiful green eyes of hers and said, "No, Bella. Dr. Masen is my daddy."

_What?!_

EPOV

After looking at Jessica's x-rays, I determined she would need to spend the night in the hospital due to the severity of her injuries. I had the nurses get her to a private room in the Intensive Care Unit – _what else could I do for the mother of my_ _child?_ – and told her I'd go get Victoria for her.

I came to Bella's office where she was on the loveseat with Victoria asleep beside her. I opened the door quietly and said, "Hi baby. How are you guys doing?"

She got up without disturbing the adorable little girl and motioned for me to follow her into Carlisle's office. I did and she shut the door behind us. Bella started, "Edward, what the hell is going on? This little girl thinks you are her father."

I replied, "I just found that out myself." I ran my hand through my hair with a sigh and continued, "Apparently, when I found out I got this job, I went back to England to celebrate. My friends took me to a pub. We proceeded to get very drunk. I don't remember a thing about her mother, Jessica, who I've just met downstairs and have been assessing her injuries. A friend of mine had to carry me to his car after I was done with Jessica. I am _never_ drinking again!"

Bella said, "Are you kidding me? You have a daughter?" She began crying then and I attempted to gather her up in my arms. She didn't want any part of that. She crossed the room to get away from me.

"Baby, what can I say? I'm sorry. I didn't know I had a daughter until a few hours ago. I was never involved with Victoria's mother. I don't even fucking remember her. Please, I need you – I need you to help me through this."

Bella still stood across the room from me, tears running down her face. I went over to her. She did let me hold her this time. She choked out, "I just didn't imagine anything like this."

"I didn't either, love. Trust me." I held her as she dried her tears. "Jessica would like to meet you." Bella looked at me with wary eyes. I continued, "I've already told her about you and that we're engaged. She said if something happens to her, she wants us to raise Victoria as our own."

Bella managed a little smile and said, "She is a very special little girl – and smart as a whip." I kissed her gently and held out my hand to lead her out of the office.

I gently woke up Victoria. She was happy to see me. We all went to Jessica's room. Mike was there as well. She needed all the moral support she could get. Her injuries were pretty severe. I didn't know how long she would be with us.

I settled Victoria next to Jessica on the bed. Bella stayed near the door. Jessica said, "You must be Bella. Eddie speaks very highly of you." Bella smiled shyly and nodded. She continued, "If something happens to me, promise me you'll be a good mother to Victoria." Bella nodded again.

I smiled encouragingly at Bella and then looked down adoringly at Victoria. She was showing Jessica one of the pictures she had drawn while she was with Bella. After a bit, Victoria said, "Where did Bella go?"

My head snapped up and looked at the doorway. She wasn't there. I hurried out into the hallway. She wasn't there either. I ran up to her office. It was locked just as we'd left it. I called her cell phone on mine. It went straight to voice mail.

_What the hell?_

**Author's Note: A cliffhanger! Where do you think Bella went? I'd love to get to 100 reviews before posting the next chapter. I know I have lots of readers, but not that many reviews. Is there something I can improve on? Hit the green box below and let me know! Show me some love!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream. Please don't steal my original work.**

Alice POV

I still had my eyes closed as I could feel my handsome husband stirring next to me in bed. It was the beginning of another year – a year of promise when we would welcome our first child. We were both incredibly excited about it. Jasper never failed to kiss my belly every morning and say "good morning" to our growing baby – even though I wasn't showing yet. It was incredibly sweet and brought tears to my eyes every time he did it.

I could feel his hands moving down my arms next and rubbing gently over my stomach. He was always so gentle with me. "Good morning, my love, and happy new year," he crooned. I opened one eye and looked at him. I leaned over to kiss him. Our kiss deepened just as his cell phone rang. "Damn," he growled. He looked at his phone. "It's Edward," he said.

As Jasper took the call from his best friend, I got out of bed and dressed in some yoga pants and a tank top. I needed to make breakfast before we decided what to do today. Jasper seemed to be doing a lot of listening, only interjecting intermittently with a few "yes" and "uh huh" responses. Then he ended the call with, "Edward, we will find out everything we can and get back with you as soon as possible."

As I went about making French toast and bacon, Jasper joined me in the kitchen. "Honey," he started, "we need to help Edward."

"OK, with what?" I wondered aloud.

Jasper explained, "Here's the deal. Apparently some woman showed up last night to the ER, claiming she was the mother of Edward's child. She, her boyfriend, and the little girl were involved in some horrific car crash and she's not doing well. The little girl is fine. The boyfriend has a broken arm, I think."

I gasped in shock. Then Jasper came to hold me. "There's more. Bella was at the hospital when all this went down. Edward brought her with him as he thought if someone was around to take care of any kids involved, that would keep them out of the doctors' way. She found out about the daughter and she left. Edward can't get ahold of her. Her phone goes straight to voice mail. He's still at the hospital and is freaking out about Bella and about the daughter."

Tears were freely flowing down my cheeks then as Jasper rushed to brush them away. I choked out, "We have to help them, Jazz. They were meant to be together."

"I know," he said soothingly as he held me. "That's why, after breakfast, I'd like you to go to Bella's apartment and see if she's there and just not answering the phone or what the deal is. I'm going to go to the hospital and see about Edward. I'm also going to insist on some DNA testing in case this is just some crazy woman trying to get him to pay for her daughter."

We finished breakfast and went our separate ways. I drove immediately to Bella's apartment. She had given me an extra key when she first moved in, in case of emergency, since she was a single girl. Nothing appeared to be out of order, although it looked as though she had taken a small suitcase and some clothes. She'd likely run to Charlie's. I was praying that's what she did. I dialed his number on my cell phone.

Charlie picked up on the third ring and said roughly, "Hello?"

I said, "Hi Charlie. It's Alice."

"Oh, hi Alice," he said, suddenly wary.

"I'm just calling to check on Bella. She probably doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. I just want to make sure she's safe."

He said, "Yes, she's here, but she's asleep. Do you want me to tell her you called?"

I thought about that a moment. "No, that's all right. I just wanted to make sure she was ok. I hope you have a nice new year, Charlie."

"You too, Alice. Always a pleasure," he said as he hung up the phone.

I called Jasper right away and let him know Bella was indeed at Charlie's. He asked me to come to the hospital then. I said I'd be there right away.

As I was getting ready to walk out the door of Bella's apartment, something caught my eye on her kitchen counter. I walked over to see it more closely. It was her engagement ring. There was an immediate pang in my heart. Bella must be so hurt. I picked up her ring and put it in my wallet for safekeeping. It would not do for Edward to come to her apartment to pick up something of his and find her ring here. It would absolutely crush him. Whenever I talked to Bella, I'd let her know I had it.

When I arrived at the hospital, I texted Jasper. He called me back and asked me to come to Carlisle's office. As I stepped in the door, my lovely husband had his arm around a red-eyed Edward. The poor soul looked like he'd had a very restless or sleepless night and had been crying.

I went to him immediately and sat beside him. I took his hand in mine. He just kept mumbling over and over, "She's gone, she's gone. My whole life is gone." I was going to have to get a grip on myself to keep it together or I'd be crying right along with him.

Jasper reported that Victoria, Edward's supposed daughter, had gone home with Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley's boyfriend, for the remainder of the night since there was not a place they could stay at the hospital. They should be coming back in soon with the legal paperwork showing that Edward had right-of-survivorship custody. Jasper was going to perform surgery on Jessica to see if he could repair any of the internal damage from the car accident and save her life. Edward wanted to delay the surgery until Victoria got back so she could see her mother again – in case anything happened during surgery.

Presently, a blond-haired man entered the office with a beautiful bronze-haired little girl. Edward brightened marginally at the sight of the girl. "Alice and Jasper," he said, "this is my daughter, Victoria, and this is Jessica's boyfriend, Mike Newton." I greeted them as Victoria came to stand next to Edward. She looked exactly like him, only in diminutive feminine form.

Victoria looked confused and asked, "Where's Bella?"

Edward looked pained and said, "I don't know. Let's take you up to see your mother." With that, they left the office with Jasper. The blonde-haired man and I were left alone.

"Hello," I started, "I'm Alice Whitlock. Jasper is my husband."

The man said, "Hi. I'm Mike Newton. I'm Jessica's boyfriend. We've been living together for about six months. I'm not really the fatherly type. Don't get me wrong – I like Victoria. But I'm not her father. If Jess makes it through this surgery, I think Victoria needs to have a relationship with her father."

"I totally agree," I said. We followed the group to the ICU so Mike could see Jessica. I didn't go in the room as I wasn't family. I stayed out in the waiting room and thumbed nervously through some magazines. I really wanted to call Bella, but I wanted to give her some space to figure out what she wanted to do.

Jasper came out soon enough and kissed me. He said as he thrust a foil-wrapped tablet into my hand, "I'm going to prep for surgery. Take Edward home and give him this tablet to make sure he sleeps. You can decide what to do with Victoria. If you want to take her to the mall or something to entertain her, that's fine. We can't have her sitting in the hospital all day, worrying about her mother. Mike's going to go back home as well. I'll do what I can for Jessica, but things don't look very good."

I gave him a comforting hug as Edward came to stand with us. I told Edward we would drop him off at his house, then I'd take Victoria to the mall for some diversion. The drive to Edward's apartment was quiet after Mike installed her car seat into the back seat of my car. We both took him up to his apartment.

I made Edward take the tablet Jasper had given me earlier, knowing it would at least make him sleep. I also knew it wouldn't do anything to lessen the ache in his heart. He picked Victoria up and gave her a little hug and told her he'd see her later. He picked me up in a hug as well and said, "Alice, please – convince her to come back home. She's my life. I need her like I need air to breathe." I whispered in his ear that I would do what I could and we left Edward's.

Victoria and I hit the mall after that and had a very good time. She was very easy to get to know. She told me her mother had always told her about her father and that someday she'd meet him and get to know him. I told her I was going to have a baby and she was very excited about that. She decided if she got to spend more time with her daddy, she wanted to spend more time with me as well and the new baby. Her enthusiasm was contagious.

I tried not to go too crazy, but I did buy her a couple of outfits. I couldn't resist! Victoria was an absolute doll! I snapped some pictures of her modeling her new outfits with the camera on my cell phone.

Victoria and I were eating lunch at McDonald's at the mall when my cell phone rang. It was Jasper. His voice was full of pain. "I wasn't able to save her, honey. I tried my damndest. I just got off the phone with Mike and he's on his way. Would you like to bring Victoria back to the hospital and I'll try to explain things to her?"

"Yes," I replied, "we'll be there in a bit." Then I ended the call.

Victoria's eyes were immediately on mine. "Was that the nice doctor?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied quietly.

"Did something bad happen to my mommy?"

There was no point in lying to her, even if Jasper was going to explain everything once we arrived at the hospital. "Yes," I said again.

Big tears filled her eyes and she began crying. I came over to her side of the table and scooped her up to sit her in my lap. Her arms went around my neck. She choked out a small, "I'll miss her."

I patted her back and said, "I know you will, sweetie." I let her continue to cry until her tears stopped.

Soon, she looked up at me and said, "Alice, I'm ready to go now." I looked down at her, gave her a hug, took her hand, and we left the mall to drive back to the hospital.

We found Jasper and Mike soon enough. Mike picked Victoria up and cuddled her as he worked through his own grief. Jasper explained things in simple enough terms to Victoria. When he was finished, she looked at him and said, "So, does this mean I'm going to live with my daddy now?"

Jasper said, looking at Mike, "Well, Mike – what is your feeling on this?"

Mike looked down at Victoria and said, "You know I like you, Victoria. But you should be with your father."

Victoria said in a small voice, "I know. It will be ok." Then she reached out and patted Mike's hand. This beautiful 5-year-old was comforting the adult!

Mike gave his cell phone number to Jasper so that we could coordinate the moving of Victoria's things to Edward's apartment later. Mike left to go deal with some final arrangements for Jessica. I stood there with Jasper. "What happens now?" I asked.

"We'll give Edward a couple more hours to sleep, then we'll go by and help him reorganize his apartment to accommodate his lovely daughter," Jasper said, as he smiled down at Victoria.

* * *

It had been a very rushed few days. We helped Edward move Victoria's things from Mike and Jessica's apartment to Edward's. He moved his office out into his living room to make room for her. They didn't let me lift anything, but they did let me organize things. Sheesh – I'm glad they could find the good sense God gave a goat! She didn't have a ton of things, but with her bed, a dresser, and a lot of toys, her room was definitely very girly – which brought a different look to a room of Edward's apartment.

Edward tried not to show how devastated he was that Bella wasn't around, but I knew him too well. He wanted her to be here, sharing all this with him. I hugged him as often as I could, but I knew it wasn't the same for him.

Edward decided to keep Victoria enrolled in the same kindergarten she was already enrolled in. It was a little bit out of the way, but she already had friends there. It would be easier to move her to a different school district once she entered first grade.

Watching Edward and Victoria interact truly warmed my heart. They were precious together. He may not know everything about being a father, but he was learning. Victoria wasn't shy about telling him what she liked for breakfast (cereal or French toast or pancakes) or baths (lots of bubbles!), so they were getting along pretty well. Mike had given us two shoeboxes full of photos of Victoria growing up. I put those safely in Edward's closet. I knew Bella would scrapbook those later. And that was my next course of action.

* * *

By Wednesday morning, I hadn't heard a peep from Bella. I decided I'd had enough. I told Jasper where I was going, but I didn't tell Edward. If I failed at my task, I didn't want him to know. It was Forks or bust for me.

As I pulled up outside Charlie and Sue's house, Bella came running out the door, headed straight for me. "Alice!" she exclaimed.

I looked at her before I put my arms around her to hug her. She looked exactly like Edward had – that same red-eyed haunted look – like she'd lost her reason for living. I may be small and pregnant, but I wasn't above kicking her ass if I needed to. "Bella! What the hell?" I said, not so subtly.

"Oh Alice," Bella wailed, "I've been an absolute fool. I ran out of that hospital room like a total idiot. I totally freaked out."

"I'll say," I agreed.

Bella ushered me into the house where we sat on the couch. She looked at me, uncertain. "So, how is he?"

"How do you think he is?" I snapped.

"I know how I am and I'm miserable," she confessed.

"Bella," I said, "you know I love you. But this isn't about you. This is about being there for Edward and his daughter. You're his whole life. The man can barely function. He's beyond miserable."

Bella began crying, like I suspected she'd been doing a lot of. "I've let him down so much. Will he ever let me back in his life?"

I went over to hug her and said, "I think Edward will definitely forgive you, sweetie. You just need to ask." I opened my wallet then and handed her the engagement ring back. That brought on a fresh round of crying, although she did put it back on her finger quickly, right where it belonged.

I spent the rest of the day and the night with Bella, Charlie and Sue. We had a nice time catching up. It had been a long while since I'd been to Forks, so it was good to see them.

BPOV

Before going to sleep for the night next to Alice, I thought about the last time I spent the night in my old bed with someone else – with Edward. I missed him so much. I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text:

_I miss you. – B_

Not more than two minutes passed before I received a reply:

_I miss you too baby. I love you. Please come back to me. – E_

This set off another bout of tears and it was impossible for me to respond. As I set my cell phone on my nightstand and snuggled in next to Alice, I knew what I had to do.

**Author's Note: Well, what do you think Bella's course of action will be? Will she go back to Edward & Victoria? Or will she walk away? Press the lonely green button below and let me know your thoughts. **

**I am also posting this story on my own blog, in case of any adverse events. My blog is located at wherefontmeetsfantasy (dot) blogspot (dot) com. I look forward to you joining me there.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream. Forgive me for using a bit of text from "New Moon," but it fits the story.**

EPOV

Since the New Year began, my life had been total hell. The only bright spot had been the new addition to my life – my beautiful daughter, Victoria. Yes, we were still waiting on the "official" DNA results, but she was my daughter and I wasn't giving her up for anything. I was already fiercely protective.

I missed Bella like I would miss my right arm. I positively ached for her. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms, shower her with kisses, and apologize for whatever I might have done wrong – anything I could do to get her back in my life again. I knew I was mostly dead inside without her. I was only giving Victoria a little bit of what I truly could. But I didn't have anything more to give. The rest of me was carried with Bella.

When I got Bella's text on Wednesday night, I held my cell phone to my chest for hours until I finally fell asleep. I loved having that small connection to her – it was like a lifeline. I'd been crying myself to sleep every fucking night. I know that's a "chick" thing to say – but dammit – I needed her so damn bad I couldn't help myself.

BPOV

As I followed Alice back to Seattle on Thursday morning, I had a lot of time to think. I'd actually been doing a lot of thinking this past week. I was wrong, running from Edward and the situation like I had. I needed to be there to support him. I thought back to a particularly illuminating conversation I'd had with my dad one evening this past week:

"Bells, can we talk for a while?" Charlie started.

"Sure," I'd said.

"I know you're scared. But Edward loves you more than his own life. I know you both will find a way to work this out. He certainly didn't know about this little girl barely any sooner than you did."

I said, "But, Dad, you know things didn't work out for you and Mom."

"Bells," he continued, "your mother and I were different. We were different people – we wanted different things in life. If I wouldn't have been so crazy in love with her, I would've taken a step back and seen that. I was very impatient and wanted to get married right away. Your mother and I were barely together six weeks before I convinced her to marry me and we found out we were pregnant with you right away. Not that you weren't the best thing in the world and the light of my life, but Renee just didn't want to stick around this small town. She was miserable here.

Edward has taken time to find out more about you. You've both taken time to find out what each other likes and dislikes. You've no doubt had some disagreements about things already. You're building a strong foundation. And God knows you've already been a mother to your own mother for years now already!" He snorted at that last bit.

I had to smile in agreement with him. "I can see what you're saying," I had said.

Charlie then said, "I think you'll be a terrific mother. I don't know what kind of a life this little girl has had so far, but I think you and Edward would be really great parents to her. It sounds like she needs some stability in her life."

When Alice had shown us the pictures on her phone she had taken of Victoria modeling the outfits she'd picked out for her, Charlie, Sue and I were thrilled. She truly was adorable.

We were a couple of hours outside Seattle now. I turned on my cell phone and called Carlisle and set some plans in motion. I had called him that night when I left, so he knew I was leaving. He seemed very agreeable to the plan I was suggesting now and would start working on his end right away. I told him I'd be back in to work on Friday. He told me that wouldn't be necessary – Monday would be fine. He totally understood about reconnecting with the one you loved.

Once I got off the phone with Carlisle, I called Alice and filled her in on my plan. She squealed in delight, immediately told me we would skip lunch, and for me to go directly to the hospital. Eager little thing, wasn't she? Truth be told, I was eager to see Edward, too, but I wasn't looking forward to seeing the hurt in his eyes. I wished a thousand times I wouldn't have to see that.

EPOV

If this wasn't the damndest strange day – I'd put in with anyone. I knew I wasn't completely on my game. I just came from Carlisle's office. He told me he'd worked out a deal with my boss to let me off work at noon and Friday as well – to spend more time with Victoria. I told him Victoria was in kindergarten. Did no one understand English any longer? Finally, he'd sighed and said, "Edward, you've been through a lot this past week. Take some time away. Maybe you and Victoria can go do something fun this weekend." I'd agreed – although not much was fun in my life without Bella by my side.

About 11:30, I was paged to the Emergency Room for a patient. Great – I was allowed to leave in a half hour and now I'm getting a patient. _Fuck my life!_ I looked at the chart. Jane Doe – heart problems – not sleeping well – not eating – possible depression. This is not what I need. The woman doesn't know her name and I'm supposed to diagnose something in a half hour? And why the hell did they put her in a private exam room? I grumbled to myself as I stalked over to the door and opened it. The curtain was pulled around the bed so the patient wasn't visible from the door.

"Ma'am?" I started gently. Might as well save being pissed off for when I was alone. I didn't need to take it out on a patient. She let out a small moan. Crap. I stepped closer to the bed and pulled the curtain back.

"Bella? Baby?" Bella was sitting up on the bed, looking at me through her tear-filled eyes. I went to her immediately and hugged her to me as tightly as I could, dropping her chart on the floor. Her arms were around me just as quickly. I said into her hair, "Are you ok, baby?"

"Yes, Edward," she choked out. "I'm so sorry I left you. I just got so scared and didn't know what to do. Everything was happening so fast. Alice came and got me. Edward, I'm so very sorry. I want a future with you and Victoria. I'm begging you, will you please take me back?"

I kneeled down then, beside the exam bed, and looked up at her. I said, "Will you let me attempt to explain what you mean to me?" I waited, studying her face as I spoke to make sure she was really listening.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

She was crying now, harder than before. I was crying too – but you probably figured that out already. I barely got out, "Baby, it felt like my heart was gone."

She nodded, "Mine too," then reached for me. I stood back up and encircled her waist with my arms again. Her arms were around my neck. I never wanted to let go.

I said quietly, "Please come back to me." She nodded against my shoulder. I brought her mouth up to mine and kissed her gently. I pulled back a bit and said, "Are you having these symptoms? If so, we need to get you checked out right away."

"Edward," Bella said as she continued to hold onto me, "I only have those symptoms because I'm heart-sick over missing you." I muttered something about "silly girl" but smiled in spite of myself. It felt like forever since I'd smiled. I suddenly remembered I was off for the rest of the day and the next day as well – so I told Bella that information. She smiled slyly. "I know – I had Carlisle work some magic for me."

I gave her a crooked smile and hoped it produced the desired effect. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes," she agreed. "Let's go back to my apartment before Victoria gets out of school."

At Bella's apartment, I was careful with the love of my life. I didn't want to come on too strong – even though the only place I wanted to be was with her, beside her, inside her, on top of her, everywhere. As she led me to our bed, she said, "Edward darling, I've missed you so much. I need to feel you."

I don't know if it was because it had been a while since we'd made love or not, but every inch of skin I touched on my love was incredibly soft and sensitive. I could not get enough of her beautiful lips with my mouth as my hands caressed her body. I sucked and licked my way down from her earlobes to her neck to her beautiful breasts. She was panting and murmuring my name over and over again. I would never get tired of making love to this woman.

As my tongue dipped lower into her belly button, her moans deepened as she knew where I was going. I spread her legs gently as I slid my tongue deep inside her in one push. Her back arched up from the bed and one of her hands immediately flew to my hair. I took my time then, tasting Bella's slick folds. They should bottle this – it was the best stuff on earth. But then again – no – I was _never_ going to share! I slid two fingers inside her as I lapped at her little bundle of nerves with the tip of my tongue. Soon, she was coming and coating my fingers with even more of her delicious wetness. "Oh Edward," she breathed, "I need you inside me _now!"_

Nope, not going to deny this beautiful woman one thing. I was inside her before a moment passed. She felt so good around me and we both groaned in pleasure at the same time. Being inside Bella was my favorite place to be. I wanted to go slowly, but it felt so damn good, and my damn dick was so hard, and I needed relief so badly, it was over long before I wanted it to be.

Afterward, I held her to my chest. I said gently, "Baby, we can do this. Have faith in us."

Bella replied, "I do. It won't always be easy, but as long as we're together, it will be ok." I held her tighter as I agreed.

As we chatted about everything and nothing, I told her we had moved Victoria into my other bedroom. Bella decided she should move some things to my apartment. We agreed we should pick up Victoria from school together, take her back to my apartment, have Bella make dinner and see how the evening progressed.

We did move some of Bella's things over before Victoria got out of school, so she would have enough for the next couple of days and Monday at work. I was going to miss our times at Bella's apartment, but we now were looking in the same direction – at our future together.

At the appropriate time, Bella and I went to the school. Victoria launched herself into Bella's arms like she was her best friend. "Bella!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

Bella replied around the lump in her throat, "I was out of town for a couple of days, but I'm back now."

"Are you going to come home with my daddy and me?" Victoria asked her, looking earnestly into her eyes.

"Yes – if that's what you'd like."

Victoria sighed dramatically and replied, "Of course! Besides," she leaned in and whispered none-too-quietly, "I think if you're not there, that's why my daddy cries at night." Bella's eyes flew to mine to confirm the truth of that statement. I would never hold anything back from her. The pain of her being gone from my life was written there in my eyes for her to see.

We installed Victoria in the car and drove home. Bella kept her eyes downcast, even though I held her hand. I asked Victoria to go play for a bit, then I led Bella into our room.

"Baby, please don't be sad," I said as I drew her into my arms.

Bella replied, "I hurt you so badly."

"The important thing is that you are here now. And that you want this as much as I do, yes?"

"Yes," she said.

"Well then," I continued as I kissed her, "I won't waste any more time crying. Now I get to hold the love of my life every night. Later, after our daughter goes to bed, I'll show you how grateful I am for that. I love you, baby."

"I love you," she replied as she returned my kisses.

We had a nice, quiet weekend – getting acquainted with each other. Victoria was definitely two enthusiastic thumbs up with Bella staying. Watching Bella step into her mother role warmed my heart so much. She was a natural. I wouldn't say that neither of us were perfect, but we were getting the hang of it.

**Author's Note: I love your reviews. Wish they could get you some one-on-one time with DaddyWard!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her vision!  
Shout-out to two of my faithful readers -- Monica and Mindy!! (I'd give a shout-out to Becky, too, but she never reads these author's notes.)  
Sorry this chapter has taken forever + 8 days to get out. RL has been kicking my butt lately...but hopefully things will start turning around!  
**

BPOV

Being a working mother was exhausting! Don't ever let anyone tell you any different! Carlisle was very accommodating with my schedule – letting me come in a little later in the mornings so I could get Victoria to school on time and leave earlier to pick her up. Even though I still loved my job, I was glad I had set up some interviews for later in the week for my replacement.

Edward and I had some minor disagreements about the raising of Victoria, but we seemed to come to a consensus pretty quickly. We didn't argue in front of her. We felt presenting a united front would be better for her in the long run. We made sure any disagreements were over before bedtime as we loved lying next to each other, wrapped up in one another. Even if I was dead tired, I still wanted to snuggle into him.

I was glad to spend extra time with Victoria before Edward got home. We baked cookies for Edward or made him little craft projects. He was thrilled with whatever offering we came up with – and they weren't all my ideas either. Victoria was actually a very creative little girl. If her idea wasn't too outlandish, we usually compromised with something that didn't take forever to put together. I cherished her hugs and kisses. I was growing so attached. She still called me "Bella," though. I tried not to let that get to me. But her mother was still fresh in her mind, so I couldn't fault her for that.

* * *

On my last day of work, when I had finished training Kate – my replacement – Carlisle insisted on taking us all out for dinner. While we were there, Esme said Carlisle told her we were looking for a house. She wondered if we wanted to possibly use her realtor friend as our realtor. We told her that would be great! She said it would help if we put together a list of items that were a "must-have" in a house so our realtor could start looking for the perfect house for us.

As Edward and I snuggled together in bed later that night, we agreed on a home with a fireplace, at least five bedrooms, and Edward wanted a master suite with a large shower. He had some grandiose plan of amazing shower sex – I think I inserted an eyeroll there beside him in the dark. We wanted to make sure there was enough room for an office for him and a craft room for me. We also hoped there was a basement we could turn into a game room or something similar.

Edward turned to me and said as he ran his fingers along my jaw, "Baby, after we get our house, will you finally marry me?"

"Yes, always and forever, yes," I replied as I kissed him. "When would you like to set the date?"

"Hmm," he pondered, "tomorrow?"

I laughed, "You are so silly. We can't get a house by tomorrow. How about a month or so after we get into the house and get settled?"

He ran his hands up my sides as his thoughts turned to more carnal things and replied, "Mmmm…as long as you're marrying me."

My reply was muffled as his mouth captured mine and we made love slowly.

* * *

As the next week started out, I called the realtor and gave her our specific information. She said she'd get to work on it right away. I also gave Alice a call and told her she'd need to start those wedding plans. She squealed with glee. She was a total nut! I knew she was going to involve me somehow; I just hoped it wasn't going to be too painful – like let me just pick out a dress and show up on the right day.

EPOV

I didn't mean to push Bella about the wedding date. I knew she wanted to get us settled in our house first – and I did as well. I just felt we were living in limbo without being properly married. We were, for all intents and purposes, living like a married couple – with a child even, who by the way, was no doubt mine after the DNA results came back showing that fact.

I also knew our dear friend, Alice, would have a screaming hissy fit if we tried to fly down to Reno, Nevada, one weekend to get married on the spur of the moment. She wanted to make it very special for us and I was grateful for that. I knew Bella would appreciate it later – after it was over. She wouldn't appreciate a quickie wedding chapel version the same.

Alice had called me after Bella called her. We had been discussing somewhere very special to hold our wedding that could be a honeymoon destination as well that wasn't too far away. I suggested Orcas Island, which is about 80 miles north of Seattle. Alice thought it would be a perfect spot and said she'd get on it right away…say the end of March? I had to chuckle at that and told her "yes." I gazed heavenward, said a little prayer that we could find a house, close and be all settled in by then. If not, I'd have two angry females on my hands. Heaven help me!

My home life was better than I ever expected. Bella and Victoria greeted me every night with something homemade, whether it was a small craft project, cookies or some other special dessert. They both took such good care of me. I was going to have to start working out pretty soon if they didn't stop spoiling me – but I wasn't complaining. Bella did try to keep me on a regular workout schedule in bed after Victoria fell asleep at night.

A week or so went by when Bella texted me with news:

_I think I've found us a house! Well, 2 houses! - B_

I responded:

_Great, baby! When can I take a look at them? - E_

_After you get off work. Victoria & I will come pick you up. – B_

_OK. I love you. – E_

_I love you more. – B_

_Wanna prove that? - E_

_Uh huh. Tonight I will lick you up one side & down the other. – B_

_Promises, promises, baby. – E_

_It's a fact, Edward. – B_

How could I not be madly in love with this woman? I seriously had to get my mind back on my work or I'd be heading off to my office or the bathroom to take care of some business that was totally unrelated to work.

We went to look at both houses. The first met all our requirements, except it didn't have a fantastic shower in the master suite. I tried not to sigh too loudly. I think I saw Bella roll her eyes. The second house was perfect in every way. It even had a medium-sized yard that came complete with one of those wooden play sets already installed. It also had a small view of Puget Sound. Did I mention the best part? Yeah – the shower of my dreams was there. I was already fantasizing about all those shower heads and all the ways I could pleasure Bella in there until she playfully slapped me in the arm to break me out of my daydream. We signed the papers right then.

My girl was so good to me. After we put our daughter to bed, Bella made good on her promise to lick me up one side and down the other. Life was sweet!

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night to find myself alone in bed. _What the hell?_ I hated that feeling. _Where was Bella?_ I threw on my pajama pants to go investigate. The lights were off in the living room and she wasn't on the couch. The bathroom was unoccupied as well. Then I quietly opened Victoria's door. The sight I beheld in the soft moonlight I knew I'd remember even when I was an old man. Bella and Victoria were both lying in Victoria's twin-size bed, asleep, with our daughter's arms wrapped around Bella's shoulders, while Bella's arm was lying protectively over our daughter. I wasn't sure what caused this to occur, but I shut the door again quietly and went back to the bedroom I shared with Bella.

Some time later, I heard some rustling around and I opened my eyes warily. The sun was starting to come out and I glanced over at the clock. Bella was trying to hurriedly get dressed without waking me. "Morning, baby," I said quietly to her.

She spun around, surprised. "Oh! I'm sorry if I woke you," she said.

"You didn't," I assured her, "plus I like watching you get dressed – or undressed anyway. Come here, baby." I pulled her next to me on the bed and gave her a kiss. I asked her gently, "Can you tell me why I didn't have the pleasure of you next to me all night long?"

She blushed a little and said, "Oh, Edward, I hope I didn't wake you up then. I heard Victoria crying, so I went into her room. She was having a nightmare. So I decided to just lie down with her for a little while, sing to her for a bit, and maybe stroke her hair so she'd feel better. I guess I fell asleep in there."

"Sheesh," I replied, "I must have been dead to the world. I didn't hear a thing. Thank you for doing that, baby. I appreciate it."

"It's no trouble. I'm glad I was able to console her. I know I'm not her mother."

I assured her, "Baby, she really does like you. I've seen how she looks at you when you think she's not looking. She thinks the sun rises and sets on Bella."

Bella sighed, "But it's still so fresh – Jessica passing away. I don't want to take the place of her mother."

I hugged her to me and said, "It will work out. I love you both. Now, why are you getting dressed so early in the morning?"

"Alice wants to take me wedding gown shopping after she takes me to breakfast. Can you please just kill me now? You're a doctor. You have access to drugs for that," she whined.

"Baby, I'm not going to kill you – not now, not ever. I love you and want to be with you forever. Just go to your happy place while she's making you try on those dresses and think about our life after we're married." I kissed her again; her lips were so damn inviting. Just then, a little knock was heard at the door. I said, "Come in," and Victoria came barreling in.

"Morning, Daddy and Bella!" she crowed. She came right up and joined us on the bed. She was perfectly okay with us giving her morning kisses as we did every morning. She wanted to know why Bella was getting dressed and I was not. I explained Bella was going shopping with Auntie Alice and she and I were staying home.

Soon, the doorbell was ringing and Alice was ushered inside. Victoria was thrilled to see her again. Then Bella was getting her purse and getting ready to follow Alice out the door.

Victoria careened over to Bella and wrapped herself around one of her legs. "Bella, don't go!" she cried.

Bella unlatched her from her leg, picked her up and held her. She rubbed her back and tried to quiet her. "What's the matter, Sweetpea?" she asked.

"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me and Daddy," Victoria said between her tears.

Bella hugged her tightly and said, "I'm just going to go shopping with Auntie Alice and then I'm going to come right back. I'll even bring you a surprise!"

Victoria's lip quivered, "But what if you don't come back?" Obviously, she was having abandonment issues because of her mother dying and now didn't want Bella to leave. I hoped Bella could fix this or I would step in and say – what, I didn't know.

"Sweetpea, I promise I will come back to you and your daddy. I don't want to be anywhere else. You take care of your daddy while I'm gone. You want Daddy to hold you while Auntie Alice and I go?" Victoria nodded that she did. Bella handed her to me and then gave both of us a kiss. "I'll call you while I'm out so you'll know I'm thinking about you, okay? I love you and your daddy. I'll see you soon!"

Victoria clung to me as Alice and Bella left. I held her tightly. She mumbled into my shoulder, "Daddy, let's don't ever let Bella leave us." I agreed wholeheartedly and took her to the kitchen with me to start fixing breakfast. From that morning on, Victoria was known in our family as "Sweetpea."

Bella was true to her word, as I knew she would be. She called and talked to Sweetpea and me. She brought her a surprise of a small apron Victoria could wear while they worked in the kitchen. It was so cute, seeing the amount of admiration that little girl had for Bella.

* * *

A couple weeks later during the day, I had wrapped up everything at work and was taking the rest of the day off. I was starting my new job in a week or so and was glad I could take some extra time off before then. I called Bella to find out where she was. She said she was over at her old apartment, boxing things up. I told her I'd be over to help her.

I let myself in with the extra key I had. I came up behind her and kissed her neck. "Hi baby," I said as I nuzzled her.

She giggled and said, "Are you really here to help me, Edward, or distract me?"

I smirked and said, "Both!"

I was good for quite awhile, filling box after box of kitchen items. Then we moved on to the living room and boxed up loose items from there. Then we moved into the bedroom. That's where I lost my focus. Can you blame me? There's a nice, soft bed…and nice, soft Bella…and a nice, hard dick just waiting to plunge into her.

I peeked into her closet and said, "Hey baby, I see you didn't pack these scarves yet."

She was distracted by taping up a box and replied, "No, I didn't get to this room yet." I was beside her in an instant, tugging at the hem of her shirt. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Undress and get on the bed, Bella," I said as I kissed her.

She raised one eyebrow and challenged, "Is that an order, Dr. Masen?"

"Yes," I told her as I swatted her on the ass. She squeaked a little, but went to do as I asked. I grabbed two scarves from the closet. By the time I turned around and stalked over to the bed, she was struggling to remove her bra. I roughly assisted her with it, then secured one of the scarves around her eyes so she couldn't see. "Lie on the bed, baby," I ordered her, as I tied her hands to the ornate headboard.

"Dr. Masen, what do you plan on doing with me?" Bella asked, attempting to twist away from me.

"I think you know exactly what I'm going to do with you, baby," I replied as my mouth claimed hers. My hands ran down her body as my mouth and tongue followed. She was moaning in response and trying to arch her back to get closer to me. "Did you want my nice, hard dick inside you?"

She moaned again and said, "Yes, Dr. Masen, that's exactly what I need." _Holy hell_ – she was going to have to stop with that _Dr. Masen_ stuff or I was going to blow my load before I even got inside her.

"I know something you want more," I told her as I twisted her nipples a bit rougher than normal. The only sound in the room then was her heavy breathing. I shed my clothes beside the bed and then made a short trek to the kitchen. Bella's faithful freezer ice maker was going to come in handy one last time. I carried one ice cube in each hand back to the bedroom.

Bella had a smile on her face. She said, "Dr. Masen, that will be very cold."

I stuck my index finger deep inside her wet slit. "Oh, baby, your hot body will melt them very quickly." With one thrust, I placed one ice cube fully inside her. She gasped at the coldness and writhed around on the bed for a bit. I took the other ice cube and ran it all over her nipples. I said, "Baby, you should see how erect your nipples are for me right now. Are you ready for me to suck on them?"

"Please," she panted.

I went to drop the remainder of the ice cube in the bathroom sink and came back. I blew on Bella's nipples and then popped them into my mouth to suck on them and bring them warmth. She was still moaning and panting and I loved having her like this – at my mercy – and I knew she enjoyed it as well. "Are you ready now, baby?"

"Yes," Bella panted again, "please fuck me, Dr. Masen!"

Her thighs were already open to me and I plunged inside her. There was still some residual coolness from the ice cube, but I had been right – her hot body had melted it in no time. We moved in our own perfect rhythm, although I had to concentrate a bit more than usual as I was untying Bella's hands. As soon as she was untied, her arms were around me, then in my hair, then trailing down my jawline as we kissed passionately. It wasn't long before we both came together.

I held her closely to me afterward, carefully removing the scarf from around her eyes. She looked up at me and said, "Edward, do you realize how much I love you?"

"I think I do, baby. And I love you, so very much. Thank you for being the kind of woman who will play with me sometimes."

She stroked my chest and said, "Let's don't ever lose that – the playfulness." I smiled against her hair as I hugged her to me and agreed.

Soon it was time to go pick up our daughter from school. We did get a lot accomplished that day. We also decided that since both our beds were king-size, but we had a lot more playful times in Bella's bed, we'd use that bed in our master bedroom once we moved into our house. These were important decisions!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Like I said above, I hope to get back to publishing regularly once again until this story is finished.**

**If you'd like to put me on Author Alert because you like my style of writing, I'm considering writing a Western-type story with Edward & Bella. But I'll be finishing this story before I start the next one.**

**I appreciate my readers and your reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream!**

BPOV

As I sat looking at my little family on this – our moving day – I realized we'd come a long way in a short span of time. I was engaged to the man of my dreams, who thankfully took me back after my panic attack at the beginning of the New Year. My wedding gown was chosen and safely stored at the Whitlock's. We added a daughter. My fiancée was now the Chief of Medicine at Seattle General Hospital here in Seattle. I was enjoying running a household and taking care of Sweetpea. We all were munching on McDonald's breakfast food in preparation for the rest of our moving crew to arrive. Everything else was packed, so there was no way I could make anything for breakfast.

Soon, the moving crew did arrive. It included Jasper, Carlisle, Ben Cheney and some other guys from the hospital. Good thing we'd already planned on buying everyone pizza later to show our appreciation! Alice and Angela arrived as well, taking Sweetpea with them. Neither one of them were in any condition to be lifting anything heavy. They were going to be choosing the cutest little flower girl's dress in all of Seattle. With Alice leading the charge, I had no doubt of that. Esme arrived with Carlisle. She was staying with me to help supervise and place items in various rooms. She had terrific taste in decorating and I was glad to have her help.

With all these guys helping, they had rooms cleared out in no time. I can't say I didn't spend a few moments appreciating the view of my fiancée lifting heavy objects and watching his muscles flex. He caught me looking once, grinned crookedly at me, and said, "Whatcha looking at, baby?" I just blushed and went into an empty room to begin cleaning. We were determined to not have to come back here later to do anything else.

As we drove to our new home, Edward and I were in the front of the rented U-Haul, leading the way. Esme was sweetly driving my RAV4 behind us. Jasper had Edward's Volvo. We still needed to go to my old apartment and load that. Edward reached over, smiled, held my hand and said, "What were you looking at back there, baby?"

"Just you. I was just appreciating looking at you," I replied.

"You like the way I look?" he asked, his chest puffing out a bit.

"Like you didn't already know that, crazy man."

He continued, "You can show me later just how much in that big, giant shower that's now ours!"

I challenged him right back with, "Yeah, I think I'll be just bringing in some of that ice from that new refrigerator that's ours so I can ice you down from all that heavy lifting you've been doing today!"

"You wouldn't!" he exclaimed. I just raised my eyebrow at him.

Since we were at the new address, he backed the U-Haul into the driveway and put on the parking brake. He leaned over to kiss me. I could never get enough kisses from this gorgeous man.

Jasper knocked on the window and said, "Hey – make out with her later, dude. We have moving to do!" We just grinned at each other like teenagers getting caught and exited the vehicle. "Sheesh," Jasper continued to the other guys standing around, "you can't leave these two alone for ten minutes or they're all over each other!" I blushed again and went to unlock the front door.

Esme went into full decorator mode at this point, directing where everything should go. I had full confidence in her, as we had discussed previously where we wanted each piece of furniture. I tried to bring in some boxes, but Edward or one of the other guys always stopped me. "We've got this, Bella," they always said. Nothing like feeling totally ineffective! I made sure the sodas and beer were safely in the fridge and cooling.

Then the guys were back in the U-Haul and a couple of trucks and heading to my old apartment. I had cleaned it one day when Edward was not there to "help" me. Esme and I decided to stay at the house and start putting the kitchen together. Finally – something I could do! I adored her and we had a great chat about all kinds of things. She said once we got settled, she wanted to see some of my scrapbooks as she might be interested in starting something like that. I thought that was a great idea as I was sure she and Carlisle had been on some wonderful adventures over the years.

We had the kitchen almost done when the guys came back. I continued with the kitchen as Esme went to direct traffic with the new furniture and boxes. Edward caught my eye as he brought the bed in. He gave me a wink and I blushed again. _Dammit!_ Would I _ever_ stop blushing? I'd given myself to Edward in almost every way possible and here I was, blushing like a virgin on her wedding night. Him and his damn panty-dropping smiles and winks anyway!

I called and ordered the pizza and concentrated on finishing what kitchen items were already available to me. I knew more were coming in soon from my old apartment. I had gone through things as I was packing and donated duplicates of items we both had.

Soon, I went to get the pizza for the very hard workers. When I returned, they were very glad to see me. I brought out the sodas and beer and they were extremely grateful for those as well. Once everyone was fed, most of the guys left. Carlisle, Jasper, Ben and Esme stayed. Carlisle, Jasper and Ben helped Edward with any last-minute furniture placement and Esme helped me get the beds made so we'd be comfortable in our first night in our new home.

Alice and Angela arrived back with Sweetpea. The dress they chose for her was so adorable – all white eyelet lace. Alice said she'd be getting a flower garland head piece for her on the day of the wedding with ribbon streamers down the back. I couldn't wait to see her in it!

* * *

EPOV

_Dammit!_ I didn't get Bella in the fuck-awesome shower the night we moved in. But she did rub my sore muscles from moving all that heavy stuff. No wonder I love her. Once she got to massaging my back, I fell right to sleep. Why did that have to feel so good?

A couple days later, though, I told Mrs. Cope – my secretary at work – that I forgot my cell phone, so I needed to run home and get it. I took my pager with me in case I was needed in an emergency. Bella had already taken Sweetpea to school. So I came home to find Bella alone, organizing her craft room. I convinced her to get naked and we got to have some sexy time in the shower. It was a bit rushed – I couldn't be away from the hospital all day and I was so damn horny just thinking about it. She was exquisitely beautiful as I bent her over the bench in the shower and pounded into her from behind. And with all those shower heads spraying warm water at us, neither of us were drowned or cold. It was very erotic and I wanted a repeat performance again soon!

That night, Bella announced she wanted to have a house-warming party and wanted to invite her father and Sue to spend some time with us and meet Sweetpea. I thought it was a great idea. Sweetpea also had some news.

"Daddy," she began, "when I was with Auntie Alice and Angela, their tummies are getting big because they have babies inside. When are you and Bella going to have a baby?"

Bella and I looked at each other over that heavy old table. "Well, Sweetpea, we haven't really talked about it yet."

"I want a little brother," Sweetpea announced and then went back to eating her dinner as if her declaring it was going to make it come to pass as easily as her going to bed with a bedtime story that night.

I continued, "Sometimes these things take time."

"OK," she sighed a little sigh, "but that's what I want." Bella and I just smiled at each other.

I heard Bella and Sweetpea in the kitchen later, cleaning up. Bella was saying, "Would you like a pony?"

I believe I almost heard those little eyes roll as Sweetpea giggled and replied, "No, Bella. We don't have a place to keep a pony. We have plenty of room for a little brother, though!"

Bella said, "But you'll have to share your toys."

Sweetpea said, "That's ok. I don't mind. He can even play with my dolls, if he wants."

That little girl – when she gets something in her mind – she doesn't want to let it go! As we tucked her into bed and read to her, she was all smiles like she knew we'd get on her request right away. Just what I needed – two women in my life who were constantly on my case about something! I loved them with my entire being, though, and wouldn't trade them for anything.

As Bella and I sat up, watching some television before bed, I asked her, "So, baby, did _you_ want a baby?

"Hmm," she said, "I'd like to get married first. I'm kind of traditional that way. Not that I don't adore Sweetpea, because I do. But I think if we have another one, it should be after we get married."

"I agree," I said, as I put my arm around her on the couch and brought her lips closer to mine.

* * *

Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater arrived at our home one Friday evening in mid-March. It was good to see them again. They were here for our house-warming party which was happening the next day. Sweetpea was excited to meet her grandpa and almost-grandma. She took them around to every little corner of the house, showing them her entire world. Then she dragged them outside, showing them her play set and the entire yard. We had just started furnishing the basement with a pool table, some comfortable couches, and a large screen television. We figured with Sweetpea growing up, we wanted to be in the house in the neighborhood that other kids gravitated to so we could keep an eye on them. We could be the "cool" parents.

After dinner, Sweetpea insisted Charlie and Sue play a board game with her. She already had them wrapped around her little finger. I could see it already. Bella took some pictures that I knew she'd be adding to our scrapbooks.

The next day, there were lots of people in and out of the house. It seemed everyone who worked at Seattle General wanted to come see our new house. Guess that's what happens when you're the new Chief of Medicine. Bella was excited to see some of the people she hadn't seen since she'd left Carlisle's office. I was so damn proud of Bella – she'd seemingly made the transition from working woman to stay-at-home mother very easily. I'd have to ask her about that later when we were alone – if she missed it.

Sweetpea curled right up on her grandpa's chest sometime in the afternoon and went right to sleep for her nap. I told him if it got too uncomfortable for him, he could go put her in her bedroom and shut the door. He put his arms more protectively around her and said he was fine. I just grinned and went about, greeting more people. We were hoping to ask Charlie and Sue to stay here with Sweetpea while we were on our honeymoon. It looked like we weren't going to have much of a problem with that.

Later that evening during a quiet dinner, I brought the subject up. "Sweetpea, you know when Bella and I get married, we're going to have a honeymoon, which is like a vacation by ourselves."

"Without me?" she asked, curious.

"Yes," I said.

"Where will I be?" she wondered.

"Well, after the wedding, you'll come back home. We were hoping you'd like to come back here with grandpa and grandma."

Her little face lit right up. "So – I'll get my own honeymo' – with grandma and grandpa?"

I answered with a smile, "Yeah, something like that. But you still have to go to school. They will take you."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Will you and Mama Bella still call me and think about me while you're on your honeymo'?"

My heart stopped for a moment, realizing that she just called Bella "Mama," but I tried to recover quickly and said, "Of course, Sweetpea. We won't ever stop thinking about you!" I looked over at Bella just then and I saw the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She got up suddenly, taking some empty plates back to the kitchen.

I followed her into the kitchen a few moments afterward while Charlie and Sue were talking with Sweetpea about kindergarten. I came up behind her as she was looking out the window over the sink. I kissed her shoulder and said, "Hey, baby, are you ok?"

She said quietly, her voice breaking a little, "Yeah. I guess I didn't realize how much it was going to get to me when she actually did start calling me 'Mama.'"

I put my arms around her waist and said, "You're the best mother for her and the best wife for me. I love you so much. I can't wait to make everything official!"

All too soon, it was time for Charlie and Sue to head back to Forks. Sweetpea was sad to see them go, but she was glad she was going to see them again in a couple of weeks for the wedding and then her own "honeymo'." Silly girl! They gave her plenty of kisses and hugs before they set out. I think if Charlie thought he could've gotten away with it, he would've bought a car seat himself and put her in the backseat of their car and hauled her back to Forks.

I finally did ask Bella if she missed being a working woman. She said she missed the people, not necessarily the work. But she was able to keep up on most of the people through stories I told when I got home from work in the evening. She was more than satisfied with being a mom to Sweetpea and my partner in life.

Alice got her hooks into me and Jasper about our tuxedos for the wedding. I was excited about anything to do with our wedding! I insisted on a handkerchief with a penguin print for the pocket of my shirt. Bella wouldn't see it until after the ceremony, but I'd make sure she did. It was our running wedding joke.

Seeing Bella's luggage sitting out as she prepared for our wedding trip unsettled me. She, Alice and Sweetpea were going up to Orcas Island the day before to make sure everything was in readiness. Since that horrible week at the beginning of the year, I hadn't had to sleep a night without Bella. I was tempted to peek inside the bags, but she playfully slapped my hand away. She told me I'd see soon enough. I cautiously asked, "Will Victoria have any secrets left?"

She smirked sexily back and said, "Not if I can help it!"

She wasn't supposed to do that – look all sexy and tempting. She had put a moratorium on sex for the past week. I hated it. I loved being able to hold her all night, but not being able to have any sexual contact with her was frustrating the hell out of me. This was probably how it was supposed to be before you got married – have some resistance built up – but dammit, I could care less about resistance, I just wanted some release.

Bella kissed me goodbye. I wanted to drag it out a lot longer, but Alice and Sweetpea were waiting semi-patiently in the entryway. I had to work today anyway. Good damn thing or I'd be going out of my mind. I had to tie up loose ends at work and appoint someone who would be acting in my stead while I was out next week.

Bella squeezed my hand and said, "I'll see you at the altar tomorrow, Handsome," and then was gone. Damn straight, she would.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing. Those reviews make my day and let me know what you like/don't like. Next chapter will be the wedding and the honeymo'! So ~ stay tuned!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream. I borrowed heavily from _Breaking Dawn _for the wedding scene, but there definitely is not a "fade to black" for the honeymoon scene! I'll see you at the bottom.**

EPOV

When I woke up that morning on the last Saturday of March, I was thrilled to see I had a picture message on my cell phone from Bella. It was a picture of her and Sweetpea in all their glorious bedhead-ness. I'm sure Alice had been freaking out as she was very adamant about me not seeing Bella before the wedding. I was never more glad the wedding was scheduled for 11:30 in the morning instead of an evening event. I couldn't have waited that long to have her in my arms again.

After I got out of the shower, I called Bella with a big smile on my face. "Morning baby, my lovely bride."

"Hi yourself, Handsome," she responded. "How are you holding up?"

"I hated sleeping alone, but I survived. I hear Charlie and Sue up and about already. We'll probably leave here about 9."

"OK," she said. "I'll see you at the end of the aisle?"

"With every fiber of my being!" I enthused. "I love you, baby, with everything I have."

Before Jasper came to pick us up, I showed Charlie and Sue where the small gifts we left Sweetpea were stored. We left her a little gift for each day we'd be gone. Bella was an excellent gift wrapper. I was looking forward to unwrapping Bella every night of our honeymoon. Yes, feel free to call me a caveman!

BPOV

Alice had been keeping Sweetpea and me busier than ever this morning. I'm glad we finally got to eat something! My mom came in from Phoenix! I was so glad to see her and introduce her to Sweetpea. Alice said once Jasper arrived, he'd introduce Phil to Edward. Phil was with us as we were getting ready – it was good to see him as well. He had practically raised me along with my mom, after all.

I finally stopped Alice once in all her rushing around and said, "I truly do appreciate you – so much – for doing this for us. I can't thank you enough, sweetie."

Alice hugged me back and said, "I love doing this for you! You're my best friends. It's going to be gorgeous. You're going to be lovely – just you wait!" I just smiled back at her. Nothing could stop this woman on a mission.

The gown I'd chosen was simple. We'd found it in a shop that specialized in vintage items, which I thought was appropriate as Edward had an old-fashioned feel about him at times. The dress was white tea length, the bodice was a darted strapless white acetate with a sheer chiffon overlay that went over my shoulders. There was eyelet embroidery on the waist and skirt. I'm glad I didn't pick something that was overdone with lace everywhere or something with a gigantic full train. Since it was a gorgeous day with hardly a breeze blowing, the dress would be perfect for our outdoor ceremony. I did choose some white "sex shoes" for Edward with a tiny amount of sparkle on them that didn't take away from the dress. I couldn't take away all his fun, even on our wedding day.

Soon, Jasper was knocking on the door with Edward's luggage and Sweetpea was allowed to go out and see Edward. I wanted to pout at the unfairness of it all. Alice assured me I'd get to see him soon enough. I still had to get a bit of makeup on, my hair curled, and then dressed. Unfortunately, even if I looked out the window from the suite, I couldn't see where the ceremony and reception were taking place, so I couldn't see everyone gathered there. Were Jake and Nessa here? What about Carlisle and Esme?

Finally, Alice and my mom helped me into my dress (something old), my shoes (something new), my veil (something borrowed – from Alice), and my garter (something blue – a tiny blue bow adorned one side of it). Sweetpea had her headpiece of multihued flowers on with multihued streamers running down her back. My bouquet matched the flowers in her headpiece, as did Alice's. My mom was trying not to cry as she looked at me. I said, "Mom, you can't! Afterwards, please!" She agreed as she hugged me quickly and left with Jasper to get seated.

I was finally passed from Alice to my dad. Alice said to me, "Don't forget to focus, Bella. Edward is waiting for you out there." I took a deep breath, willing myself into composure.

I gave my dad what I hoped was a winning smile. He patted my hand and said, "Are you ready, Bells? You look beautiful."

"Yes," I said simply. I was ready to head into my future with Edward.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_and_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

_invite you to share in their joy at their wedding_

_Saturday, March 27_

_at 11:30 in the morning_

_Orcas Island, Washington_

As Charlie and I followed behind Sweetpea and Alice, I could finally see the location of the ceremony and reception tent. I couldn't see Edward yet, but just knowing he was there – waiting for me – was comfort enough.

Soon we were positioned at the end of the aisle that was a mass of orange blossoms, lilacs, freesias, and roses. I looked down briefly, smiling, to see that Alice was getting Sweetpea started off on the right foot with her basket full of flower petals. Then I looked up and saw Edward – my soul mate – standing at the altar, waiting for me. All I really saw was Edward's face; it filled my vision and overwhelmed my mind. His eyes were a liquid, beautiful green; his perfect face was almost severe with the depth of his emotion. And then, as he met my awed gaze, he broke into a breathtaking smile of exultation.

Suddenly, it was only the pressure of Charlie's hand on mine that kept me from sprinting headlong down the aisle. Mercifully, the aisle wasn't that long. And then, at last, I was there. Edward held out his hand. Charlie took my hand and, in a symbol as old as the world, placed it in Edward's. I touched the wonder of his skin, and I was home.

Our vows were the simple, traditional words that had been spoken a million times. In that moment, as the minister said his part, my world, which had been upside down for awhile now, seemed to settle into its proper position. I looked into Edward's shining, triumphant eyes and knew that I was winning, too. Because nothing else mattered but that I would be with him.

I didn't realize I was crying until it was time to say the binding words. "I do," I managed to choke out in a nearly unintelligible whisper, blinking my eyes clear so I could see his face.

When it was his turn to speak, the words rang clear and victorious. "I do," he vowed.

The minister declared us husband and wife, and then Edward's hands reached up to cradle my face, carefully, as if it were as delicate as the white petals swaying around us. I tried to comprehend, through the film of tears blinding me, the surreal fact that this amazing person was _mine._ He bent his head toward mine, and I stretched up on the tips of my toes, throwing my arms – bouquet and all – around his neck.

He kissed me tenderly, adoringly; I forgot the crowd, the place, the time, the reason…only remembering that he loved me, that he wanted me, that I was his.

Finally we ended our kiss as we heard applause and cheers from our family and friends. Edward held me close to him as we looked at the crowd. Sweetpea was there before us. He scooped her up in his arms and we kissed her as well. Today she officially became my daughter.

As we walked back down the aisle together, I finally noticed Edward was wearing a black tudexo. Holy hell – and he was very handsome in that. I couldn't wait to get him out of that later.

Jasper and Alice joined us for formal photographs. Then family members joined us as well as wedding guests moved over to the reception tent. Alice had set every table up with several disposable cameras to catch many candid photos among our wedding guests. It was going to be fun scrapbooking all this!

I was glad to be able to set my bouquet down so I could hug people! Yes, Jake and Nessa were there, as were Carlisle and Esme, and Ben and Angela. My mom was crying again – with happiness, so I hugged her and left her with Phil. I knew she'd be in good hands. I hugged so many people – I don't even think I knew some of them – they must've worked at the hospital.

Finally we sat down to a lunch of pasta primavera, salad, and dinner rolls. Sweetpea was sitting on the other side of Edward, enjoying her lunch, with Edward making her laugh about something. He leaned over to me and growled quietly in my ear, "Baby, I hope you eat enough because I don't plan on letting you up for air later." I just looked at him and blushed. His hand caressed my thigh through my gown and he said, "Love you, baby," and I murmured I loved him back. Damn man and his panty-dropping crooked smile!

It was time to cut our cake. There was a wood "M" for Masen as our cake topper. Alice and I had found that at a bookstore we'd visited the day we'd found my wedding gown. I knew it would be a great addition to our home after the wedding. I noticed something else on top of the cake – a pair of small penguin salt and pepper shakers. Edward grinned at me yet again and said, "Baby, I just had to – you know they mate for life, and now I'm mated to you for life." I just kissed him briefly to shut him up. He was such a nut about penguins!

We each took our requisite bite of cake, then gave some to Sweetpea as well. She went back to the table and finished off our piece as we took to the dance floor and danced our first dance as husband and wife. Edward had them play "Then" by Brad Paisley. I hadn't even realized I was crying again as he was singing the words to me. He whipped out his silk handkerchief from his inside pocket and I had to stifle a giggle. More penguins!

Next the "father-daughter" dance was up. Charlie wasn't as good of a dancer as Edward, so we basically just swayed side to side. However, Edward danced with Sweetpea, and that was perfectly adorable. More dancing ensued after that. I wasn't allowed to rest too much. It was either Edward or someone else – Carlisle, Phil, Jake, Jasper, Ben, or someone else dragging the bride out onto the floor. Sex shoes be damned – my feet were starting to hurt.

Finally we could see Sweetpea was starting to wilt late in the afternoon. Charlie and Sue said they should get going so they could get back on the ferry at a decent hour. I gave my bouquet to Sue in hopes that she would be the next to marry in our group. We kissed and hugged them goodbye and said we'd see them in a week and then they were off to housesit for us. Alice determined it was time for us to go then as well. The wedding guests were on their own to drift away from the party.

Edward and I walked from the reception tent back to our room, amid well wishes from our friends. At the door to our room, he picked me up in his arms, bridal style – my ever-traditional husband – kissed me and somehow got the key in the lock at the same time. He's a little bit talented or anxious – either one or both.

He did put me down inside the room and I was glad to see the housekeeping staff had been in since we had left this morning as we had left things a bit of a mess. The curtains were still open, but our room was up from the property enough that anyone walking by wouldn't be able to see in. But right now, I didn't care about the curtains or if anyone was looking in – all I cared about was Edward.

He whispered my name against my neck almost like a prayer as his arms came around me again. His mouth rained kisses down my throat as I gasped in pleasure. I don't know what it was – the ceremony we'd just been through or the fact that we'd abstained from sex for a week – but I was absolutely ravenous for him. "Edward," I fairly groaned, "please make love to me."

"Are you anxious, baby?" he cheekily grinned back. I pushed him back to the bed so he had no choice but to sit on it. "OK, love, I can't stand one more minute of not being able to touch you everywhere. I want to see what you have on under that dress that's been teasing me all day."

I shakily went to unzip the side zipper on my dress, but his hand caught mine and assisted me. Soon, my dress was pooled around my feet and I was standing before my husband in the white satin and ribbon corset, very tiny satin panties, garter belt and thigh high stockings Alice had dressed me in earlier. Edward seemed to be frozen in shock. I was about to say something to see if he was actually in shock when he stuttered out a "Holy fuck, you are gorgeous" and proceeded to attack me with wild kisses and his hands everywhere.

I giggled nervously and said, "Hey, Handsome, we still have to get you undressed." He may have muttered something about "oh right" and clumsily began ripping off his tuxedo faster than I'd ever thought possible. I smiled up at him and said, "And now who's anxious?"

Yep, the panty-dropping smile was back in full force as his green eyes stared into mine and he unhooked the garter belt hooks from the stockings. He sat me on the edge of the bed and unrolled the stockings down my legs. The garter belt was gone next, and then the panties.

The corset was next. He untied the bow at the top and started loosening the ribbons. Alice had tied it pretty tightly. I was enjoying being able to actually breathe again. As Edward removed it from my body, he could see where the boning had chafed my skin a bit. "Are you hurt, baby?" he asked.

"I'll be ok, as long as I don't have to have that on again anytime soon," I replied. I looked at it as Edward dropped it to the floor with the rest of my clothes.

Edward kissed my naked skin where the corset had chafed me. "I don't like that it hurt you, baby. You did look fucking gorgeous in it. Maybe we could get you one that doesn't hurt you because, as you can see, it did turn me on a lot." His erect dick was pressing into my wet center by now.

"Just make love to me, Handsome," I pleaded. And with superhuman speed, he seemed to have me under him on the bed and was covering my face, my neck, my body, my wetness with his mouth and his fingers. I wanted nothing than more of him – over and over again. When he did slide fully inside me, it felt so incredibly glorious and fulfilling, I knew I'd never want anything more in life than Edward.

EPOV

Lest you think I'm a total caveman, I did let my lovely wife – yes, lovely Bella was _finally_ my wife – eat that night. The housekeeping staff had brought some chocolate-covered strawberries and some other snacks to our room before we came back from our reception, so we didn't have to leave our room. We did make love over and over again – I could never get enough of her.

We spent the rest of our week exploring Orcas Island – kayaking, a trip to the spa, just staring out into the water, talking, spending a lot of time staring into each other's eyes (yes, I'm still a sap and growing more sappy for Bella every damn day!), and finding a lot of great food at their restaurant.

Bella had packed different lingerie for each night, which I loved seeing. She really didn't need lingerie at all, but I loved seeing her in it. She had the sexiest body that was perfect for lingerie and that little blush that came over her cheeks when I made her model it for me was gorgeous. I think she appreciated the after-effect of that modeling as well, as I was always very appreciative. Victoria's Secret really wasn't going to have any secrets left after I got done with them!

Too bad the inn on the island didn't have the same kind of ice cubes we had at home, but I still grabbed a bucket full one night and had Bella screaming with pleasure from them. She was concerned about waking up the neighbors on the other side of us. That's when I told her I'd rented out the rooms on either side of us as well, so I knew no one would hear us. Then I placed that ice cube right on her quivering little clit and made her scream, pant, and beg some more.

Not that we didn't adore our daughter, it was nice to be able to make love and not worry about someone overhearing us. And it was also very nice to be able to just take Bella whenever and wherever I wanted. I was glad Orcas Island offered a lot of trees and seclusion. I was able one day to take her out into a small forest for a picnic and have my wicked way with her afterwards. She kept thinking we were going to get caught, but that was just part of the adventure!

Another day, I rented a small pleasure boat for us to tool around to some of the smaller islands and explore. We did get out of eye range of the main island to a smaller island and dropped anchor and did a lot of exploring – of each other's bodies – but never made it to another island. Something about those gentle waves of the current and our need for each other satisfied us both.

After our honeymoon, we were glad to get back home to Sweetpea. Charlie and Sue had done a wonderful job with her. Sweetpea was genuinely sad to see them go and cried for quite a while after they left. I was grabbing at straws for anything to make her happy again. Thankfully, Bella came up with going to Chuck E. Cheese Pizza to ease her stress. Augh…ok…sitting in a lame pizza place with a big mouse going around bothering people. Anything for my daughter – since I'd just come from a straight week of the best mind-blowing sex in my life with the woman of my dreams! When Sweetpea was being entertained by Chuck E. Cheese, Bella whispered in my ear she'd make it worth my while to be a good sport about this. Then she gently sucked on my earlobe and gave me a wink. God, I love this woman!

**Author's Notes: I love reviews, so please let me know what you think about the wedding/honeymoon!**

**I have started another story - which is song lyrics written in story form for Edward & Bella. If you'd like to read it, it's called "Songs in the Key of Twilight." Only one chapter so far, but more to come!**

**If you'd like to see Bella's wedding dress, it's on my blog at wherefontmeetsfantasy(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Replace the (dot) with . and that will get you there.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream!**  
**A special shout-out to my friend, Ste p h a n i e , fo r helping to nam e the Cheney's son!!**

BPOV

Even though Edward and I had been married a couple of months now, we hadn't slowed down in the lovemaking department. In fact, it seemed we desired each other more than ever before. We normally went to bed in pajamas in case Sweetpea needed us, but Edward usually found a way to divest me of my nightgown before the morning light crept int o our bedroom. He said he preferred sleeping next to me naked – and truthfully, I liked feeling his naked form next to me as well. He took such good care of me, both in bed and out. Not that sometimes he didn't leave me gasping for air in bed, but that was so incredibly pleasurable, I could hardly fault him.

It was nearly the end of May and we were looking forward to visiting Charlie and Sue for the Memorial Day holiday. Sweetpea regularly received items in the mail from them – they were spoiling her terribly. My mother sent things as well, but hers were a bit more random. She didn't feel as close to my mom as she did her relatives in Forks.

I had taken Sweetpea to kindergarten this morning after we saw Edward off to work with many kisses. That was our favorite part of the day – being able to be there for him as he went off to work. I didn't know if we'd be able to keep the same schedule once she was enrolled in first grade.

I was working on scrapbooking our wedding and reception photos when a wave of nausea hit me. I ran to the bathroom and got there just in time. As I lost my breakfast, I thought about the conversation Edward and I had a couple of weeks ago about me getting off the birth control pills so we could give Sweetpea a baby brother or sister. I had agreed and stopped taking them. Now it wasn't sounding like such a great idea. I had forgotten how badly my body responded to medication changes. Augh – will the horror ever end? My stomach stopped heaving and I cleaned myself up.

The phone rang just then. It was Ben Cheney. He was calling to let me know Angela had her baby during the night. How exciting! She had a boy and they decided to name him Eric Lucas. She wouldn't be released until much later, so if I had some time today, I could come by the hospital and see them. I told them I just might do that as I didn't have much going on. I didn't tell them I'd just given up my breakfast to the porcelain god in the bathroom, but Ben didn't need to know that.

I grabbed a package of saltine crackers from the cupboard in the kitchen after I hung up from Ben's phone call. The phone rang again. "Hello?" I said.

"Hi!" came the enthusiastic reply from my best friend, Alice.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing good," she replied. "How about you?" She was really looking pregnant now and happy as a clam about it. She truly was the most adorable pregnant woman I'd ever seen!

"Oh, I'm ok."

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Alice could tell right away when something wasn't right in my little world.

"Oh, Alice, I've just finished giving up my breakfast to the porcelain god. Augh! I should never have agreed to go off the birth control pills. You know how any medication changes really screw with my body."

"Are you sure it's the medication change and you're not pregnant?" she asked.

"Are you crazy? It's only been a couple of weeks. I certainly couldn't be pregnant that soon. Geez!"

Alice continued, "Bella, you never know. How about we get together for lunch tomorrow? I miss you and need to see you! We can go shopping for some baby clothes!"

I agreed and hung up. Leave it to Alice to turn lunch into a shopping expedition. It looked like my stomach would hold on for awhile now that the crackers were settling in nicely. I went back to my craft room to work on more photos.

I worked for about another hour when the phone rang again. It was turning into Grand Central Station around the house this morning. "Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"Bella Masen?" the voice on the other end of the line asked. I secretly thrilled at hearing myself referred to as that instead of Bella Swan. My heart may have even skipped a few beats.

Concentrating now, I replied, "Yes?"

"This is Leah Clearwater from your daughter, Victoria's, kindergarten."

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

"Yes. Mrs. Masen, could you please come pick your daughter up? She's fallen off the swings on the playground and the nurse believes she has broken her arm."

"I will be right there," I said. I hung up the phone quickly.

I grabbed my keys, my purse and my cell phone. I called Edward right away, but his cell phone went right to voice mail. Where the hell was he? _Fuck!_ I really needed him to answer right now.

I called Mrs. Cope. She answered on the second ring.

"Mrs. Cope, this is Bella. I really need to get in touch with Edward. Do you know where he is?"

She responded, "Yes, dear. He's meeting with Dr. Cullen at the moment. I will let him know as soon as I see him that you need him to call you back."

"Thank you. I appreciate that so much. Could you let him know I'm bringing Victoria into the hospital? Apparently she broke her arm at school."

Mrs. Cope said, "Oh my goodness. Of course, dear – right away. As soon as I see him."

I hung up from my phone call with Mrs. Cope, still incredibly frustrated that I couldn't get in touch with my husband immediately when I needed him the most. I wasn't going to take my frustration out on her, though. People had done that very thing to me in the past, when there was nothing in my power I could do about it. I'd just attempt to be patient in that regard. Besides, right now, I needed to be strong for our little girl.

When I got to the school, Sweetpea was crying her eyes out. The poor thing. As soon as she saw me, she just started screaming, "Mama!" over and over, along with her crying. My heart was breaking in a million pieces. This was the very first time she'd actually referred to me as "Mama" without "Bella" being attached to it, but I didn't have time to dwell on that right now. I'd file that away in my heart to think about at a later time.

I got Sweetpea installed in her car seat, after hugging her gently to me all the way out to the car. I loved holding her, but seeing her broken was breaking me as well. I kept repeating over and over, "I know, Sweetpea, I'm sorry." I kept trying Edward's cell phone, but it still was going to voice mail. Dammit!

In between her cries, Sweetpea kept saying, "Mama, it hurts so bad." I kept looking into the backseat from my seat in the front, holding onto her foot with my hand and attempting to console her. I was glad we weren't that far from the hospital now. Tears were forming in my eyes as well, although I was trying to keep it together so I could drive in a straight line.

We finally made it to the hospital. I picked my daughter up gingerly and ran with her into the emergency room. Thankfully, one of the nurses I knew was working at the intake desk. She saw Sweetpea's distress and immediately took us back into an exam room. She told me she'd page Edward overhead and see if he could get to the ER stat. I told her "good luck" as he was supposedly in a meeting with the Chief of Staff.

A doctor came in just then – someone I didn't recognize – and he set to work right away. Sweetpea clung to me with her good arm as the doctor proceeded with his examination. She didn't want her "mama" very far away at all. I hoped I was somewhat comforting.

Carlisle POV

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as I waited outside the Human Resources office. This was one part of my job I absolutely hated – but it needed to be done. The evidence was too incriminating. Dr. Snow had worked at Seattle General a long time. But recently it appeared as though several narcotics had gone missing through the Pyxis machine that were never administered to patients. His name was the only one attached to them. Dr. Snow technically worked for Edward, and this was his first firing, so I was assisting him with it. Knowing how compassionate Edward was, I'm sure he was more on edge than I was.

The Human Resources office was on the second floor of the hospital and from where I stood, I could see the comings and goings through the main entrance, although the people could not necessarily see me unless they were truly looking my direction. One female form in particular caught my attention. What was she doing here – coming here unannounced? That wasn't like her.

Then my attention was focused on Edward, striding down the hallway toward me, and we entered the Human Resources office together.

EPOV

My day had started off so well – waking up way before the alarm went off and making love to my beautiful wife – that part was fabulous. I grew more in love with her every day. I loved how our bodies responded to each other. I loved our goodbye ritual of all those kisses before I had to leave for work from her and Sweetpea – absolutely delicious. Every morning, it made me want to stay in our warm cocoon at home, but I knew I was the breadwinner and I took that responsibility very seriously. I wanted to provide the best for my girls.

Now I was going through this nightmare of firing one of our physicians who'd been around a lot longer than me. I was grateful for Carlisle's help on this one. Stealing narcotics was a very serious accusation. I was wondering what his response would be. I had all the print-out's from the Pyxis machines. The medications were never administered to the patients. I had signed statements from the nurses working the various shifts Dr. Snow had been working. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration as I caught up with Carlisle in the hallway outside Human Resources.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"No, but I suppose I'll get the hang of it," I responded. He clapped a hand on my shoulder in support and we entered the office together.

Lauren, our Chief Human Resources Officer, went over the various forms that needed to be filled out for terminating an employee and the procedures that needed to be followed. That part seemed simple enough. Meeting with Dr. Snow was going to be more difficult. We decided to meet with him in Carlisle's office.

I smiled briefly at Kate on my way through to Carlisle's office as we waited for Dr. Snow. She seemed to be working out great in Bella's place. I could tell he still missed Bella's presence, but I was glad to have her all to myself at home. I know – I'm a selfish bastard at times. Everything she'd done in the office just magnified itself hundredfold at home and I knew I was the luckiest bastard on the planet. Speaking of which, I was going to have to send her some flowers again, just to tell her how much I loved her. But enough about that – Dr. Snow was arriving.

"You gentlemen wanted to see me?" he started.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "Won't you sit down?"

Dr. Snow sat opposite of us and said, "So what's this big meeting about, that I have to meet with the Chief of Staff and Chief of Medicine at the same time?"

Carlisle looked at me and I said, "Well, Dr. Snow, it appears there are some narcotics missing from the Pyxis machines. According to the computerized records, you were the last one to access them. The medications were never given to the patients."

Dr. Snow got red in the face and said, "That's a lie! All those patients received the meds!"

Surprisingly, I didn't rise to the occasion and mimic his outburst. I was just sticking to the facts here. "I have signed statements from the nurses who were on the shifts you were working who verify the medications were never given," I stated calmly. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. Who could be calling me now? I couldn't answer it now, whoever it was. I would just have to check it later.

"Those nurses are liars!" he stated.

Carlisle interjected, "Dr. Snow, I find it difficult to believe that 10 different nurses would be lying."

Dr. Snow spat, "Fuck!"

"So, Dr. Snow," I continued, "as of today, we'll be terminating your employment with Seattle General. We'll give you until the end of the day to clean your office out. You'll be paid through today. You have the option to resign, of course – which would look better on your record than a termination."

Dr. Snow stared both of us down as my cell phone vibrated again – whoever it was, I'd give them points for persistency. They'd just have to wait. I would hope they'd contact Mrs. Cope and get in touch with me through my office.

In the end, Dr. Snow chose to resign. Records of his case would be kept on file in the Human Resources office in case the hospital ever mistakenly considered hiring him again in the future. Carlisle called someone in the Facilities Management department for them to bring some boxes to Dr. Snow's office within the hour. I escorted him back to his office, then took his office keys from him and return them to Security.

I looked at my watch – holy hell – it wasn't even lunch yet and I felt like I'd been through the wringer! I needed to get back to my office and see if I had any pressing issues.

Mrs. Cope wasn't at her desk. I went into my office and sat at my desk. I turned my chair around to look out at the sunshine streaming outside my windows. Then I took out my cell phone to listen to my messages.

? POV

Of course I knew my way around this hospital. I'd certainly been here often enough. Things had just been so busy and I hadn't been here recently.

My husband wouldn't mind this one little indiscretion with Edward. He was practically family. That thought brought a little smile to my face.

There was the Chief of Medicine's office now. And thankfully, his secretary wasn't in at the moment. Even better. I could see Edward sitting at his desk, listening to his cell phone, pressed to his ear as he looked out at the bright, sunny day. I shut his office door with barely an audible click.

I moved quickly to Edward's side to surprise him. I was certain he'd be glad to see me. I leaned down and kissed his neck. _Oh please, Edward,_ I silently begged, _take me. Take me right over your desk._

I heard his breath intake sharply and then his hand gained purchase in my hair…

**Author's Notes: Hmmm...a ? POV. What do you make of that? Who could that be? Review and let me know your thoughts!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream.**

_I heard his breath intake sharply and then his hand gained purchase in my hair… _

EPOV

_What the hell?_ As the lips landed on my neck, my hand instinctively reached into the mass of hair and pulled it backward.

"_Tanya!"_ I exclaimed, her name almost a curse word coming out of my mouth. "What the hell are you doing here?" I shook her off and backed up in my chair quickly to get away from her.

"Honey, I thought you'd be happy to see me!" she said.

I sighed and stood up, shutting off my phone. "No, I'm not happy to see you. In fact, the only way I'd be happy about you is if I never saw you again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go see to my wife and daughter."

Tanya eyed me and stated flatly, "Well, well, Eddie, you really _do_ work fast. I've been gone such a short time and already you have a wife and daughter?"

I took her elbow as I escorted her almost forcibly from my office. I needed to get to Bella and Sweetpea as quickly as possible based on the voice mail I just listened to. I saw Mrs. Cope had returned. She said one word, "Bella." I told her briefly I had just listened to her voice mail and that's where I was headed now.

In the lobby area, I told Tanya in a low voice, "You need to get out of this hospital and never return. I don't ever want you back in my life again."

"Well, Edward, that's going to be a little difficult since I just got hired to work here again," she said.

I turned on my heel and left her standing there in the lobby. I didn't really care. I had bigger issues to deal with than some whore nurse at the moment. My wife and daughter needed me.

After what seemed like a very long time, I finally arrived in the emergency room and found Bella and Sweetpea. "Bella!" I said, taking her into my arms.

That's when she fell apart. She wept into my lab coat and I didn't care. I stroked her hair with one hand as I held her with my other arm as she calmed herself and told me what happened. I told her I was sorry I couldn't get to her sooner and gave her a condensed version of what was happening that morning. I didn't tell her about Tanya – I'd save that for a later time.

Sweetpea seemed to be out of it a bit as they gave her some medication so they could set her arm, then cast it for her. She said sleepily, "Hi Daddy."

I reached down and held her good hand and said, "Hi Sweetpea. Sorry Daddy wasn't able to be here sooner. I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy. But Mama was here to take care of me." She smiled dreamily up at Bella.

I looked at Bella. She said quietly that Sweetpea had been calling her that since she got to the school to pick her up.

The doctor who had been treating Sweetpea came in to give us a progress report and told us he was releasing her. I called Mrs. Cope quickly to see what was on my schedule and she told me I was free until 1 p.m. I told her I was taking my favorite girls out for lunch.

We went to a popular restaurant across the street from the hospital. We got there a little before the normal lunch crowd, so we didn't have to wait long for our food. Sweetpea didn't eat a lot as she was still tired and wasn't having much luck trying to navigate having only one good arm. She'd have to learn to work around her cast for the next six weeks. I noticed Bella didn't eat much of her lunch either.

I put my arm around the back of her chair and said, "Are you feeling ok, baby?"

"I'm feeling better than I was this morning," she replied.

"What happened?" my voice was full of concern. Apparently while my life was full of firing asshat doctors and returning whore nurses, Bella had her own set of troubles.

She responded, "I think it's just the medication change that we talked about a couple weeks ago. I'm sure it will pass."

"Baby, you shouldn't still be having side effects from medication you stopped a couple weeks ago. Are you sure you don't need to be checked out?"

"No," she assured me, "it could've just been something I ate, too. It's probably nothing." She gave me a sweet smile and the subject was dropped for now.

Bella returned me to the hospital before she continuing home with Sweetpea, who was already asleep in her car seat. She said she may go home and get a nap in with our daughter as well. This was so unlike Bella that I was concerned, although I didn't say anything to her. Normally she was full of energy and never thought about taking a nap in the daytime. And she certainly hadn't mentioned getting sick before unless she had the flu or something viral. Hmmm…

Before leaving for the day, I stopped at the pharmacy and picked up a home pregnancy test. It was just a theory. I could be wrong, but I was hoping I was right. I wanted us to have a baby. I know both of us loved Sweetpea with all our hearts, but I wanted a baby created by Bella and me – and Sweetpea wanted a baby brother! And you already knew she had me wrapped around her little finger – so how can I not act on her wishes? I didn't know if we could produce a boy, but we could certainly attempt over and over and over again. We may have to buy a bigger house eventually, but that was ok, too. I was certain Bella and I would have beautiful children.

When I arrived home, my lovely wife and daughter had dinner ready for me. They apologized for the lack of a craft project or fancy dessert. Their naps took longer than originally thought. I told them it really wasn't necessary – I was just glad to be at home with them and glad to see they were well-rested.

Later, after Sweetpea was tucked into bed for the night and Bella and I were watching television on the couch, we had freedom to talk.

I started, "Baby, there's something I need to tell you."

Concern clouded her eyes as she reached up to touch my jaw. She asked, "What is it?"

"Well," I gusted out a deep breath, "before I could get down to you in the ER, Tanya was in my office."

"What did she want?"

"I'm never going to keep secrets from you, baby. She kissed me on the neck and I immediately pushed her away. I told her I didn't ever want her touching me. I also told her I'd be happy never seeing her again. Then she told me she'd been hired to work at the hospital once again," I said.

"Oh," Bella said, her voice small.

"Baby," I said as I held her in my arms, "I don't want her. I only want you. You are my life now and forever." I kissed the tip of her nose.

She looked uncertain and then said, "Can I still go kick her ass?"

I laughed heartily as I hugged her to my chest and said, "Of course! Anytime you want. I'll find out her schedule so you can do just that!" I was sincerely hoping I never had to see the whore again, but that's a whole different story.

We went to bed soon after and snuggled into each other's arms.

BPOV

When Edward handed me the home pregnancy test the next morning, I looked at him incredulously. Was he kidding? I agreed to go take it, just to make him happy.

And how undignified was this, I thought to myself…peeing on a stick? Augh! Can it get any worse? Well, yes, probably if I actually was pregnant, it could probably get a lot worse by the time I was finished. I told Edward I'd take the test and he could check the results. He was the doctor – all that medical training should be good for something. I knew those home pregnancy tests could be read by amateurs, but it made him happy – and I wanted him to be the first to know. I'd be glad to know actually being pregnant was causing my stomach to churn later in the mornings and not just a bad medication reaction. I loved being Edward's wife – and to be a mother to his children would only increase my love! I loved Sweetpea completely – but adding more children to the mix would make our lives even better.

I went into the kitchen to start making breakfast. Edward was going to get ready and then wake up Sweetpea. This was his last day of work before we'd leave for the long weekend to go see Charlie and Sue for the Memorial Day weekend. I'd need to get some things packed before Sweetpea and I went to lunch with Alice. We were going to keep her home for the remainder of the school year due to her arm being in a cast. She'd be free to start first grade with a clean slate.

Soon, I heard Edward and Sweetpea at the table. They were laughing about something. I brought in our breakfast. At my place, I saw the home pregnancy test, adorned with a blue bow, sloppily tied around it. _Holy crap!_ I knew right away what that meant – _it was positive_ – and Sweetpea was getting a baby brother or sister. Sweetpea no doubt showed Edward where the blue ribbon was in the craft room. My eyes overflowed with happy tears immediately as I sat the dishes down on the table.

"Momma," Sweetpea said, "don't cry! We're going to have a baby brother for me!"

I couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time as Edward came around the table and held me in his arms. "Congratulations, baby! You're having my baby!" _Damn man_ – has to make a stupid joke at a time like this! I just had to laugh and cry some more. Fucking raging hormones.

After breakfast, we got Edward off to work. Then Sweetpea and I packed our bags to go to Forks. She was excited about seeing Grandpa and Grandma again! I was excited to see them as well – and now we had some news to share with them about our family expanding.

It was great to see Alice at lunch. She was looking adorably pregnant, just as I predicted. She was sorry to see Sweetpea's arm in a cast, but was thrilled to see her in general. I was hoping Alice was having a girl – she would spoil her silly!

Sweetpea opened the conversation, "Auntie Alice, guess what?"

Alice grinned over and her and said, "What, Sweetpea?"

She crowed, "Momma's having a baby!"

Alice looked from Sweetpea to me quickly. I nodded in the affirmative. I continued, "I stopped taking the pill a couple of weeks ago. I've been getting sick a few days and then tired. Edward brought home a pregnancy test. It came up positive."

Alice squealed like only she can and hugged both Sweetpea and me. "Oh, Bella, this will be so great! You'll love being pregnant! Then our kids can grow up together, along with Sweetpea!"

I did have to agree with her on that. Thank goodness for best friends who were near you in child-bearing age. We had a great time at lunch! I told Alice we were going to Forks for the long weekend as soon as Edward was off work for the day.

After lunch, we stopped by the hospital so I could get a blood test to confirm the pregnancy. Anything involving needles was definitely not my thing. I kept my eyes trained on Sweetpea while they were withdrawing the blood sample. We sat in a waiting room while the results were determined.

Soon, Carlisle came striding into the room with Edward. I was surprised to see both of them.

Edward said with a smile as he hugged me, "Hi baby! Yes, you truly are pregnant! I kind of already asked Carlisle if he'd be your obstetrics doctor since he's the only one I'd trust around here with that."

I just laughed and had to agree. Who else would be more perfect? Certainly no one that Edward would need to get jealous about every time I had to have an examination. Carlisle handed me the prenatal vitamins he'd been holding in his hand.

We kissed Edward goodbye then and made our way back home. He was following us home soon afterward so we could get an early start on our weekend away.

Our weekend with Charlie and Sue was a relaxing time. Edward and I let Sweetpea stay in my old room and we rented a room at a nearby motel. We were at their house for all waking hours and they loved having her there. It was sweet to let Sweetpea have some special time with Grandpa and Grandma. And we got to have some sexy time of our own without little ears hearing.

After a particularly arduous lovemaking session on Saturday night, as my hands roamed over Edward's chest and his fingers skimmed over the skin on my back, he asked me, "Baby, are you nervous about the changes coming into our lives?"

"Well, I have to admit, I am a little nervous. I've never had a baby before – so that scares me. But I think it will only increase the love we already have," I replied.

"Of course it will, baby. Because we are Edward and Bella – an epic love story if there ever was one."

I just giggled as I snuggled closer to him. My husband was a total sap and romantic and I loved him for it. I couldn't believe how full my life was with him in it. He brought out the very best in me. I was grateful for Sweetpea and how well she adjusted into our lives. I was looking forward to this new little one to continue on our love story.

**Author's Note: If you liked, please press the review link below. Thanks for reading. I truly appreciate all my readers!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream.**

**Shout-outs: To my friend, Mindy, for talking me through the birthing process since I don't know nothin' about birthin' no babies! And to Monica for the first-grade crush idea.**

BPOV

Our time in Forks was the perfect vacation. It was nice to get out of town and Sweetpea loved spending time with Charlie and Sue.

At the first part of June, Jasper and Alice bought a house directly across the street from us. We helped them move in – along with the same guys from the hospital who helped us. Of course, Alice and I weren't allowed to do anything in our "delicate conditions." Yes, feel free to insert an eyeroll here. Edward snickered in bed next to me late one night after the move that it sucked to be Jasper because he didn't have the fuck-awesome shower we had. I just slapped him lightly in the dark as he drew me closer to him.

It was good to have them moved in before their baby arrived. They already knew they would be having a girl and her name would be Rosalie Lillian. We needed to wait until a little farther along to find out if we were actually having a boy or girl. I knew if you asked Sweetpea, she'd say she would definitely be having a baby brother. I knew I'd be happy with either – just a healthy baby. I knew that's what Edward wanted as well.

By June, Rosalie's nursery was all set up. Sweetpea and I went over one day to look at it. It was gorgeous. With the most professional shopper we knew, there was no way it could be anything less than perfect.

Alice got Sweetpea a snack from the kitchen and then turned to me. She said, "Bella, Jasper is going to be with me during the birth. But I want you to be there, too."

I don't know whether I looked terrified or shocked. "I don't know," I whispered.

Alice took my hand and continued, "Bella, it will be ok. I want you to be there. You're my best friend. There's no one else I'd rather share it with. Plus then you'll know what to expect when Sweetpea's little brother or sister makes an appearance!"

I smiled warmly at her, but secretly hoped I could make it through the entire experience without throwing up or passing out. All that medical stuff was so out of my league. That was Edward and Jasper's world – so not mine.

I ran the idea past Edward. He thought it would be fine for me to be there and explained basically what would happen during the process. I groaned and covered my eyes. Edward took my hand and said, "Baby, I think you'll be fine – truly. Alice wants you there as her best friend. You'll do great. You've read the books already since you're such a fast reader. You know everything to expect."

"I know," I replied. "I'm just nervous." He rubbed circles on my back as I relaxed into him.

About a week later near the end of June, we had all turned in for the night. I had snuggled myself into Edward's arms and he had his arm draped over my waist. I was feeling warm and secure in my little nest of his arms as I was drifting off to sleep when my cell phone rang on the nightstand beside me.

"Hello?" I mumbled sleepily into my phone.

"Bella!" Alice's voice shouted into the phone. "I need you to come now! My freakin' water just broke all over the kitchen floor as I was up, getting a snack. Jasper is at the hospital, doing an emergency surgery. I need to go now!"

"OK Alice! Let me get some clothes on and I'll be right over!"

Adrenaline kicked in and I bounded out of bed like a kangaroo. I hurriedly explained to Edward what was happening. He yawned and said, "OK baby. Two thumbs up!" and flopped back down in the bed. I was instantly jealous of him lying in bed, but adrenaline was a powerful thing and all I could think about was getting Alice to the hospital.

I was dressed and at the Whitlock's faster than I thought I would be. I helped Alice into the car. She was excited, smiling and crying at the same time. I tried to drive like a sane person, but I knew we needed to get her there as soon as possible. She told me she'd tried to call Jasper, but since he was in a case, he wasn't reachable by phone. A nurse had answered his cell phone and told Alice she would let him know as soon as it was safe for her to do so. Crap – I was her only support at this time. OK – I could do this.

A nurse assisted us with getting us installed into a patient room. Thank goodness they were already pre-registered and the skanky whore Tanya didn't work in labor and delivery. I may have to take someone out if I didn't have to be here as a support for Alice.

Alice had to ride out a least a labor pain or two before an anesthesiologist came in and gave her an epidural. Then it was time for her to be moved into the delivery room. I kept wondering where Jasper was. He should be here for the birth of his daughter! Did the nurse ever tell him? Alice was not letting go of my hand for anything in the world. For such a small person, she had a tremendous grip when a labor pain was bearing down on her. Yikes!

Just as her doctor had got her through another round of pushing, he said, "I see the head!" Then, thankfully, Jasper burst through the door. I tried to let go of Alice's hand, but she wasn't having any of that.

Jasper just went around to Alice's other side, gave her a kiss and said, "You can do this, sweetie. Let's give our daughter the best birthday ever!" My adrenaline must be wearing off – I think he was trying to make me cry. He looked over at me and winked. I smiled back at him through the tears gathering in the corners of my eyes as Alice was instructed to push again.

Time seemed to run together, so I don't know exactly how long it took for Rosalie to be born. I know by the time she was weighed, measured, and then snuggled into a beautiful pink hospital blanket and I – as Aunt Bella – was allowed to hold her, she was the most perfect thing I'd ever seen. And that was all that mattered. It felt as though the baby currently growing inside me fluttered when I held her. It must have been my imagination as I knew it was entirely too early for anything like that.

Alice was going to be allowed to rest at the hospital for a while, so I was free to go. Jasper made sure I was all right to drive home and wasn't too tired. I assured him I was fine. I don't really remember much about the drive – I think I made it home on auto pilot.

As I slid in next to my still-snoring husband, my body definitely felt how tired I was. I was almost asleep again as soon as my head hit the pillow, and I could feel Edward's protective arm sliding around my waist. How could he – in a dead sleep – know the second I got back into bed? No matter – I would never tire of sleeping next to him and the way he took care of us.

EPOV

We were coming around to Christmas again very quickly. For some reason, Bella wasn't letting me pick out any "family-oriented" pajamas this year. What's got into her? Was she somehow saying the ones I picked out last year weren't appropriate? If she can insert an eyeroll, I can insert a snort! Bella's been Christmas shopping with Alice and Rosalie while I've been working.

Just because watching her ever-growing pregnant body was a total turn-on for me and I couldn't get enough of it, sue me! I am a doctor and know a thing or two about pregnant women and their hormones. And my lovely wife's seem to be on overdrive. So if she's told you that I'm a bit out of control in the lovemaking department, she's getting just as much out of it as I am – and she's just as ready to go as I am! We've had to resort to some new positions because of her gorgeous belly, but that's ok with me.

Sweetpea, our now 6-year-old, is loving school, although she's trying to give me a heart attack. She came home from first grade one day and announced she had a crush on some boy. I didn't even know this six-year-old, but I wanted to give him a strong talking-to. Bella thought it was adorable. Was she crazy? The boy was Seth Clearwater. Apparently some second cousin to Sue Clearwater, Charlie's love. Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I wanted to meet his parents and any other relatives. Bella just put her hand on my shoulder and whispered something in my ear about not being so ridiculous. I'm just trying to protect what's mine!

Bella has been very good about hiding all the Christmas gifts so Sweetpea will think Santa has brought them. She picked out the "appropriate" pajamas. Whatever! So those are the only gifts under our tree at the moment. My lovely wife doesn't know I made a special trip to Victoria's Secret by myself to pick out something just for her. I know she wouldn't go in there anytime recently with her burgeoning belly, but I found a sheer lacy halter babydoll that opened right underneath the bustline. She would look perfect in it. Maybe she'll help out my fantasy on Christmas Eve and wear that with those sex shoes I got her for Christmas last year – I was getting hard just thinking about it.

Apparently Charlie and Sue would be arriving on Christmas day, so I'd have to share Bella with them that day. I promised I'd help out with whatever I could. She'd already done a lot of the baking ahead of time, but I was ready for whatever task she had ready for me.

On Christmas Eve, after a dinner of take-out pizza, we opened our pajama gifts. Bella had got herself and Sweetpea pink pajamas with cupcakes printed randomly on them. They went to change into them immediately. They were actually perfect for them since Bella was always teaching Sweetpea to bake in the kitchen and we all loved cupcakes and baked goods. Then they made me open mine. I tried not to pout as I knew it wasn't going to be anything sexy – although I did bring back the Santa hat from last year for good measure. Bella had got me Scooby Doo pajamas! This was _better_ than sexy! _Woohoo!_

"Well," she said, "it was either those or penguins. When I saw Scooby Doo, I couldn't resist. So, you still may get penguins – maybe another year!"

"These are great, baby! I love you!" I told her with a kiss as I came back into the room, fully decked out in Scooby Doo. If the doctors at work knew their Chief of Medicine was a sucker for Scooby Doo or even owned these pajamas, I'd get razzed mercilessly. As long as the secret was safe within our family, I was good to go.

We watched a couple Christmas movies, then I explained to Sweetpea the importance of her going to bed and to sleep like a good girl so Santa would come and deliver her presents. She totally understood – maybe the movies helped since they were Santa-oriented. She left out some cookies and Coke for Santa. I explained that maybe Santa gets tired of milk at every house and she agreed. We got her settled into bed and she was off into dreamland pretty quickly.

Bella and I got out all the presents she had stuffed into various hiding spots. I don't even think she had realized there were so many! The space under the tree was packed and was spilling out in all directions. The stockings were stuffed within an inch of their lives and all was in readiness for our little girl to get up in the morning. She usually didn't get up until about 8 a.m. or so if she was allowed to sleep in, but with the excitement of Christmas, who knew what time she'd get up?

And yes, being the good Santa-dad I am, I did eat my cookies and Coke, thank you very much. Then I took my lovely wife by the hand and guided her into our bedroom and sat her on the bed.

I kissed her and said, "Baby, I have a gift for you."

"Edward," she said, "all our gifts are in the other room."

"Nope, not this one. It's a special one."

She looked at me warily, "What is it?"

"Baby, please keep an open mind, ok?" She agreed and I went to get the box out of the closet.

When she saw the distinctive pink box, she was going to protest, but my lips against hers silenced her. "Please," I implored.

She might've grumbled a bit under her breath as she opened the box and withdrew the black lacy babydoll. "Oh, Edward, it's beautiful!"

"Yes, as are you," I said as I reached around her and began unbuttoning her pajama top. "And I want to see you in this."

"Edward…"

My lips found her earlobe and I sucked on it. I whispered into her ear, "Please baby, for me." I was directly behind her now and I knew she could feel my arousal beginning. Her pajama top was unbuttoned now and I slid it off her shoulders. Mmmm…my baby hadn't put a bra on earlier when she put these pajamas on – all the better for me as I now palmed her breasts. I loved rolling her nipples in my long fingers.

I took the lacy garment from her hands and slid it over her head and made quick work of her pajama bottoms. I growled gently in her ear, "Don't move, baby." I was back in a flash with those sex shoes I'd been fantasizing about.

I bent down and helped my love slide her feet into them. Then I kissed my way up her long legs, paying particular attention to the apex, and then to that gorgeous belly of hers. By the time I came back up to her breasts, her breathing was labored. "Are you ok, love?"

"Yes…I just want you, darling."

"Mmmm…I was hoping you'd say that. I've been fantasizing about you looking just like this for about a week now. I have to say, I love the visual. You are absolutely gorgeous. I love you, my sweet girl." I slid one of her hardened nipples into my mouth as I tweaked the other one with my fingers. I absolutely loved that Bella's breasts were getting bigger along with this pregnancy.

My tongue was busy, lavishing attention on both of Bella's nipples while she was busy, stroking my length. She was attempting to divest me of my pajamas. I chuckled, "Are you in a hurry, baby?"

She pulled me to her and breathed, "Yes, Edward. I need you inside me. I'm so wet for you right now."

"Hmmm…I think I should check on the validity of that statement, baby." Two of my long fingers reached down and slid inside Bella's slick folds. She was more than wet – she was positively dripping. "Mmm…you are very wet, love. I want to make love to you right now."

"Please, Dr. Masen," she choked out.

"Baby…" I said with concern. It had been a while since we'd played the dominant "Dr. Masen" card. I certainly didn't want to hurt her now that she was pregnant.

"Just take me," she said.

"Isabella," I said softly, "lean over the side of the bed with only your forearms resting on the bed. Spread your pretty legs so I can get a good view of your beautiful pussy and how wet you get for me." She did as I asked. With her wearing those fabulous shoes, she was at exactly the right height for this. I hurriedly got the rest of my pajamas off and slid into her, grinding my hips. I could feel my release coming from a mile away like a freight train. I slid my fingers around to her slick clit and she bucked back into me with a groan.

"Do you like that, Isabella? Tell me!"

"Oh yes," she panted and she bucked again as my fingers kept up their ministrations. "Oh Edward, I'm so close. I'm going to come."

"Then come for me, baby." And, by some miracle, we did end up coming at the same time or near enough.

I helped Bella up and said, "Baby, I hope I didn't hurt you. I got concerned when you called me Dr. Masen."

She replied, "I know, but I just got so turned on all of a sudden by the nightgown, the shoes and how you were just taking control of everything."

I pressed my forehead to hers and said, "I like taking control but, baby, ever since I convinced you to go out with me, you've really been in control." She just giggled as we got cleaned up and then got into bed.

Our darling daughter waited until 7:30 the next morning before we heard her squeals of delight in the living room. Shortly, we heard her knock on our bedroom door. After Bella told her to come in, Sweetpea jumped on our bed with us and said, "Mama! Daddy! Santa's been here!" We grinned at her in response.

Bella caught her enthusiasm right away and went with Sweetpea out to the living room. I'm not sure when she'd changed back into the cupcake pajamas during the night. Good thing she did because the only thing I was wearing was a smile. My daughter didn't need to see that – yikes! I heard them turning on the Christmas tree lights and getting breakfast items warmed up.

Our Christmas morning was full of wonder and excitement! I don't know who was more excited – me or Sweetpea. Bella could pick out the most perfect gifts. I had stopped by Tiffany's to pick her up a special "forever" necklace to show her she was my forever. That brought some tears to her eyes.

I think the best gift was the special one we'd kept from Sweetpea. We'd known for a bit that we were truly having a boy. Bella had placed a copy of one of the ultrasound pictures into a blue frame that proclaimed "baby brother." When Sweetpea opened that, she screamed in excitement! "I knew it, Mama! I knew it, I knew it!" She ran over to hug Bella. Of course I got all that on film.

The rest of our Christmas was filled with Charlie and Sue coming later in the day and their own presents for Sweetpea. Sue also helped Bella with Christmas dinner. I helped as needed – I wasn't shirking my duties now that Grandpa was here to help with Sweetpea.

Near the middle of February, right after Valentine's Day, I was spooning with lovely Bella in our bed. Suddenly, she withdrew from me. I mumbled, "What's the matter, baby?"

"My back is hurting," she said. I brought my hand down to her lower back and rubbed it for her. After a few moments she said it really wasn't helping. My eyes snapped open and I looked at her. "This is like the worst backache I've ever had," she continued.

"Baby, I think we need to go to the hospital," I said. She gave me a worried look. "I'll take care of everything," I said in response, "Just get dressed and I'll make some calls."

I called our ever-faithful next-door neighbors. Jasper was over in a flash to get Sweetpea. He bundled her up in a blanket and took her over to their house. She didn't even wake up during the transfer. I also called Carlisle to let him know we were on our way to the hospital.

Bella was looking a bit scared as she held my hand in the car on the way to the hospital. Once at the hospital, she was promptly mortified when her water broke all over the bed we just got her onto. I told her not to worry about it.

Time moved rather quickly after that. Bella was a champ the entire birthing process. She may have screamed out a few inappropriate things, like I was never getting near her again, but I knew she wouldn't mean it later. I was glad Carlisle was there to keep the calm. I hated seeing Bella in pain, but attempted to keep my eye on the end result – our beautiful baby boy.

Emmett Dale Masen was the perfect addition to our family. If I ever thought Bella was great with Sweetpea, you should've seen her with Emmett. She doted on that baby something fierce – he was going to be spoiled before he was even out of diapers. I was glad I knew I still had first place in her heart.

Sweetpea also doted on Emmett. It was no wonder after Em learned those basic words like "mama" and "dada," his next one was "'Pea." As soon as he could walk, he followed her everywhere and she lapped up his attention like water.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. If you liked this chapter, please press "review" below and let me know. Chapter 25 will be the epilogue. Thanks for continuing with me so far.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream.**

**Shout-outs: To my friend, Becky, for being a sounding board throughout this storyline – thanks bb!**

_10 years later_

Sweetpea POV

I navigated my Volkswagen Bug into the driveway of the house we'd lived in since I'd been 5 years old. I loved this house! I had just ended a cell phone call with my dad. He was being totally unreasonable. I told him that Seth Clearwater had asked me to the freshman/sophomore prom in a month's time. He told me I couldn't go and didn't really give me a very good reason for it either. Geez!

I came through the front door and called out, "Mom!" She answered from her craft room. I had a feeling she'd be in there. She'd made so many beautiful scrapbooks for Emmett and me over the years. She also made several family scrapbooks and lots of home décor objects. She truly made our house a home.

As I entered the craft room and kissed Bella, my mom, on the cheek and gave her a hug, she said, "Hey, Sweetpea, what's up?"

Bella had been my mother since I'd been five years old. My birth mother, Jessica, was nothing more than a fuzzy memory to me – someone who really only existed through photos in my earlier scrapbooks. Bella had been there for me through thick and thin – my comforter, my disciplinarian when I needed it, my teacher, my guide, everything a mother should be.

"Oh," I sighed dramatically (it's a teenager thing), "Dad won't let me go to the freshman/sophomore prom with Seth."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He won't give me a reason," I continued. "Will you talk to him for me?"

"Of course," she said. And I knew she would. If anyone could talk my dad into something, it was Mom. Not that she had to do that a lot for me, but she had done it occasionally over the years and it had always worked. She seemed to have some sort of magic power over my dad. I knew when I grew up and finally got married (if ever!), I wanted a relationship just like theirs. Some of my friends at school came from broken homes and that always hurt my heart. My parents were incredibly mushy with each other at times, and there was no doubt they loved each other with a passion. There also was no doubt they loved me and Emmett and would do whatever they could for us. That's not to say they didn't argue occasionally, but whenever they did, it was normally over by nightfall.

Our family life was very full – we had grandparents who lived in Forks – Charlie and Sue Swan. They came down to visit when they could. Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue were my favorites – probably due to proximity, I don't know. I even got to be the flower girl in their wedding! We also had grandparents who lived in Florida – Phil and Renee Dwyer. We'd seen them a couple of times when we went on vacation to Disneyworld in Orlando, and they'd come to visit us a few times as well.

Dad and Mom tried to take us on at least two vacations away from home every year. We'd been to Disneyworld (as I said before), Disneyland, the Grand Canyon, Canada, Mexico, Niagara Falls, New York, we'd even gone to England once to see where Dad was born and raised. Sometimes my dad would want to take these weird trips to see the biggest ball of yarn or something. Mom would just roll her eyes, but we'd pile in the car and go. We usually always had fun – even if things turned into a misadventure. In fact, I think it was more fun if it _was_ a misadventure! Sometimes Mom and I would get the giggles at Dad, looking frustrated and dragging his fingers through his hair. We'd try to stop and then he'd come out with an innocent-sounding, "What?" and then even Em would join in with our side-splitting laughter until we were all holding our sides.

We've also been on two Disney cruises with Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, and Rosie. They aren't really our uncle and aunt – but they are my parents' best friends, so they definitely feel as close as that.

In case you were wondering – even though I'm now 16, yes, I still adore my baby brother and I'm so glad my parents had him! I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. He annoys me at times, but I'd still protect him to the death if I had to.

Emmett POV

One thing about football practice, it made me so hungry, I felt like I could eat a bear – seriously! I loved working hard at something I liked so much, but man, it made me hungry. I don't know if it made Mom very happy, but she took it with good humor. She usually just ruffled my hair and told me I was her growing boy or some shit like that. Oops – I'd better watch my language. My parents try not to swear too much around Sweetpea and me and they don't encourage us to do so either – darn friends of mine.

I'm only 10 years old, so most girls have cooties, you know – except for Rosie. Do you know Rosie? She's my neighbor across the street and also one of Sweetpea's best friends. We've been back and forth to her house all our lives and she's been to ours just as much. At first I thought she was just a nuisance, but then I started slyly watching her out of the corner of my eye while I was playing my video games. Yeah, I'm slick like that.

Rosie has beautiful long blonde hair and almost blue-violet eyes. Maybe when I get a bit older, I'll run my fingers through it. I notice my dad do that to my mom. I thought it was too mushy, but Mom seems to like it for whatever reason. And not too far in the near future, I may lay a kiss on her and see how that goes over.

EPOV

Bella and I no longer had to have any discussions about Tanya. After a few years, she got tired of working evenings and nights and moved on to another hospital. Yes, I had everything to do with that. As soon as I found out she was back at my hospital, I met with the Chief Nurse and made sure Tanya would never be assigned to days. I needed her to get the message – loud and clear – that I would never be interested in her again.

Carlisle had recently come to my office to ask me if I'd want to apply for his job. He was considering retiring. I had no clue what the hospital would even be like after he retired – it would be different – he was an institution to this place. I told him I'd definitely need to discuss that with Bella. He understood completely.

Our son is quickly growing into a football and baseball star. Good thing he was lighter on his feet than his father. I was only coordinated when it came to doctoring. He is a handsome kid, too – takes after his father, of course. Insert proud smile here. No, it must've been the combination of my genes with Bella's. I never could've made that handsome kid on my own without her beautiful input.

Now our daughter is trying to put me in an early grave. She wanted to know if she could go to the prom with Seth. It wasn't like we hadn't met Seth – he'd been to our house several times with a group of kids from school. But the prom? I knew exactly what hormonal teenage boys were like. I was one once! Hell, I'm _still_ one almost! I couldn't give Sweetpea an exact reason – I just told her "no." I know she's going to go home and talk to her mother. And her mother is going to use every feminine wile in her arsenal to get me to say "yes." Damn if I'm just not putty in Bella's ever-capable hands. I'll have to remain firm in my resolve.

Sweetpea alluded to some arguments between her parents. Let me give you an example of a doozy. One night after work, I stopped by a place to have my hair cut. Before I knew what was happening, the girl practically scalped me. I must have been totally in my own head – thinking about crap going on at work. She had shaved the sides down pretty much to almost nothing – I was starting to look like I was going in the Marines. Thank God I snapped out of it before she got to the top. She couldn't leave it as it was, though. She had to trim it down quite a lot or it would've looked totally off with the rest of my head, but at least my entire head wasn't shaved. I started to wonder if I could just not come home for the next three months or so until my hair started to grow out. Bella was going to kill me. She loved my "sex hair" almost as much as I loved her sex shoes. _Holy hell…_

I parked my car in the driveway and mentally steeled myself. Bella was going to freak out – I just knew it. I had to be prepared for the worst. I'd already stopped to pick up a bouquet of flowers, but I knew that wasn't going to help. I stepped in the front door and saw the kids watching TV – Sweetpea was about 10 at this time and Em was about 5. They were engrossed and didn't really notice anything was off. I figured Bella was probably in the kitchen, so I cautiously made my way in there.

She had her back to me, preparing something at the counter, so I came up behind her and put my arms around her with the flowers in front of her. "Hi baby," I said in her ear and kissed her neck.

She smiled at the flowers and said, "Thank you, handsome! These are beautiful! Dinner won't be ready for about another half hour. What do I owe the pleasure?" Then she turned and looked at me. "Edward, what happened?"

"Well," I rubbed the back of my neck with one of my hands, "I was distracted at the place I went to get a haircut. She basically scalped me before I knew what happened."

"Oh…" Bella choked back a sob before she turned and left the kitchen, almost at a run. I heard our bedroom door shut a moment later.

I assessed the kitchen and saw there was something in the oven and the timer was ticking away. I asked Sweetpea to keep an eye on it and she promised she would. I followed my wife into the bedroom. I was glad to see the door wasn't locked.

Bella was sitting on the far side of the bed, her hands covering her eyes and her shoulders were shaking. Was she…crying? Over my hair? I went and sat beside her. "Baby…" I started. Her tears were coming in earnest now.

I slid down to my knees, faced her in between her legs and wrapped my arms around her waist. "It's just hair, love. It will grow back," I tried to say quietly and encouragingly.

She tried to wipe some of her tears with the back of her hand. She said haltingly, "Don't you…understand…how important…your hair…is to me?" I shook my head that I didn't. She tried to recover somewhat, gave me a little smile and said, "When you make love to me, don't you notice that I pull…on your hair? I was hoping that gave you pleasure as well."

Now that I thought of it, she was damn right. She did pull on my hair every time we made love. And it turned me on – a lot. She did it especially when I licked her sweet, wet folds after I unwrapped them from whatever lingerie she was teasing me with. Dammit – that girl stole that from me for the next couple of months.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I should've been paying more attention. I never want to bring you any kind of hurt. And yes, that does turn me on – a lot." I smiled up at her a bit with my crooked smile and said, "Maybe if you pull on the bit I have left, it will grow faster!"

She smiled again tentatively and put her arms around me. I loved this woman – more than life itself – and I would never love another. Since she'd had Em, she had filled out a bit and got a more womanly figure that I'd heard her complain about on more than one occasion, but I never saw anything wrong with the way she looked. She was always perfect to me.

I noticed then she was wearing some sort of thin blue sun dress that seemed to skim above her knees. I brought my hands from around her waist to massage her thighs. "Edward," she whispered, "the kids are just out in the living room!"

"Yes, baby," I answered with another – almost evil – smile, "and they're watching television. So you're just going to have to be a little quieter than normal while I lick your sweet, wet pussy and you start pulling my hair to make it grow back faster."

I captured her mouth with mine and slid my tongue inside. She allowed me perfect entrance. "Lay back, baby," I told her and she complied. I pushed her sun dress up so it was bunched up around her hips.

She was wearing some Victoria's Secret cotton "I love pink" bikini panties. She would look sexy, no matter what she was wearing – I wouldn't care. I slid those aside with my fingers as the fingers from my other hand stroked her entrance, getting her wet. As I slid two fingers inside her, she moaned as quietly as she could. My mouth took up residence on her clit as I expertly sucked and flicked it with my mouth. She was squirming and thrashing around, but her hands never left my head. And hell if she didn't pull on the shorter hair that was now on the top of my head – harder than normal, I think. Giving Bella an orgasm was a huge turn-on for me, but knowing that my hair was a big turn-on for her made me excited as well – but this was about her.

In case you were wondering about dinner that night, Bella and I made it back out to the kitchen with five minutes to spare, thank you very much. I'm efficient – plus I knew I had all night when there weren't going to be little ears so close by and possibly listening.

It's not that she still didn't make me pay for the haircut from hell – she's stubborn as you may know. She didn't wear her sex shoes for me until my hair grew back out to its normal length. That was a long damn time to make me wait. Don't think I've ever had my mind on anything else whenever I go to get a hair trim!

BPOV

Yes, Sweetpea was going to the prom. Alice and I were taking her to get a dress – most likely this weekend. Are you kidding me – how could she not go? She was far more coordinated than I ever was in high school. Seth was a great kid. Why not go to a dance with someone who has had a crush on her since they were in grade school together? I would sway Edward to my way of thinking. Besides, Sweetpea and I had the "birds and bees" talk a while back. That was not territory she wanted to get into quite yet. She wouldn't mind a sweet and innocent kiss from Seth at the end of the night, but that was it. Her father's imagination did get the better of him sometimes.

I kept busy at home, going to my children's games or events, and I also work a couple of 4-hour shifts a couple of times a month at a scrapbook store in town. That gave me a chance to connect with other like-minded women.

I also go out to lunch with Esme Cullen frequently now that both kids are in school. I was surprised when she told me Carlisle was thinking about retiring. I couldn't even imagine it! He always seemed so young to me. Esme just laughed and told me he was young at heart.

Our relationship with Jasper and Alice is never stronger. We'd even gone on a few vacations with them. Edward and I had asked them to be godparents to our children if something ever happened to us – God forbid, of course. They agreed without hesitation. They had asked the same of us for Rosie.

Once Rosie was in school, Alice worked with me at the scrapbook store on my couple of shifts a month. She also volunteers some of her time as a teacher's helper at the school as they seemed to be woefully understaffed. I could never do that – but Alice was always so upbeat and positive, I imagine she gave the kids a run for their money.

Our children are fantastic! That's not to say they didn't get into their share of trouble along the way – but nothing too serious – they weren't breaking the law – just minor children scuffles. After Em was born, we decided not to have any more children, so I just stayed on birth control pills.

After I had Em, my body didn't bounce back into the shape I had before. I grumbled about that a few times. Edward didn't seem to mind, though. Every time we make love, he tells me how much he loves the new fullness of my breasts and my hips. You have to love a husband who tells you things like that. I can never detect a hint of falseness in his words or tone, so he must be telling me the truth. He's never lied to me before – why would he start now?

We haven't steered our children toward any possible career choices. We would rather they make their own decisions about those things. I know they will be great at whatever they decide to do.

Our friend, Jacob Black, and his girlfriend/my old roommate, Nessa, did finally get married. We all went to their wedding in La Push and joined in the celebration. About a year later, they were blessed with twin girls! They have since had a boy and another girl. I wouldn't know what to do with four children – I would be frantic! It's a good thing Jake's mechanic shop keeps him busy and he's hired a couple of guys to help him out there.

And then…there's Edward. Have I mentioned he is the best thing in my entire world? Before I met him, I thought I was so self-assured and didn't really need anyone in my life. I could take care of myself. Once he finally convinced me to go out with him and I fell in love with him, everything in my life changed for the better. Sure, my life was okay before, but now it is so much better than I could ever have imagined. That doesn't mean there aren't days that absolutely frustrate me to no end. Every day isn't sunshine and roses – but I do feel there is that "epic" kind of love I have with Edward – the kind that will last long after we're gone – like Romeo and Juliet.

Edward and I had gone away for a long weekend – just the two of us together. Alice and Jasper were watching Sweetpea and Em for us. Edward had booked our honeymoon suite back on Orcas Island for us. He was such a romantic – I loved him so much and could never get enough of this wonderful man.

Once we'd had our fill of an afternoon lovemaking session, we ate a leisurely early dinner while looking out at the water. Edward suggested a stroll on the beach afterward. I kissed him fully on the mouth – which he returned enthusiastically – as he took my hand in his.

And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever.

_The End_

**Author's Notes: As I come to the end of this story, I'm sad to be leaving this behind...but I think I've done as much with this story as I can. I'm looking forward to writing something new, though. If you'd like to put me on Author Alert, an alert will be sent to you when I write something new. Thank you for joining me in this journey. If you liked this story/chapter, please press 'review' below.**


End file.
